


Cacoëthes

by kivanne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Sad, Sick Character, World War II
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kivanne/pseuds/kivanne
Summary: "- Będę tu jutro na ciebie czekał. O szesnastej. Przedstawię cię moim przyjaciołom, jeśli chcesz - zaproponował i uśmiechnął się do mnie zachęcająco. - Jestem piekarzem, wiesz, Louis? Przyniosę ci swoje najlepsze ciastka. Maślane - dodał, a ja miałem wrażenie, że naprawdę stara się jak może. Nie wiedziałem tylko, czemu tak bardzo mu zależy.  - W każdym razie, poczekam tu na ciebie. "Beatrix wprowadza się ze swoim mężem, Liamem, do domu, który otrzymała w spadku po ciotce.Nie spodziewa się, że znajdzie na strychu pamiętnik chłopaka z czasów drugiej wojny światowej. Czuje się trochę źle grzebiąc w czyichś wspomnieniach, ale kiedy odkrywa przepiękną i smutną historię Louisa i Harry'ego, naprawdę nie może się powstrzymać.lubHarry i Louis byli w sobie zakochani na zabój. Urodzili się po prostu w złych czasach i złym miejscu.Jednak to nie przeszkodziło im w zbudowaniu domu o fundamentach z ich splecionych dłoni i nadziei na lepszą przyszłość. I nawet jeśli nie mieli gdzie mieszkać i bali się śmierci każdego kolejnego dnia, mieli siebie i nic innego się nie liczyło.





	1. Cacoëthes

**maj 2006**

_"Czasem chciałbym ukryć się przed całym światem."_

Tak właśnie brzmiała pierwsza linijka starego dziennika, który znalazła na strychu Beatrix.

Był bardzo zakurzony, ale pod warstwą szarego pyłu można było dostrzec ładną, gładką, brązową okładkę. Strony były pogięte i pożółkłe, ale słowa wciąż odczytywało się bez problemu. Data pierwszego wpisu wskazywała na to, że miał sześćdziesiąt dwa lata.

Bea nie czuła się najlepiej zaglądając do czyichś wspomnień, ale ciekawość ją przezwyciężyła. Pamiętnik wyglądał niezwykle tajemniczo i chciała się dowiedzieć, jakie historie skrywał w swoim wnętrzu.

Odłożyła zeszyt na jedno z pudeł i wstała, otrzepując swoje jasne dżinsy z kurzu.

Strych mieszkania które odziedziczyła po ciotce był zdecydowanie miejscem, w które trzeba było włożyć najwięcej pracy. Parter i piętro utrzymały się w naprawdę dobrym stanie, mimo że jego poprzednia właścicielka nie miała już wystarczająco dużo sił, by się nimi zajmować.

Przesunęła nogą kilka gratów i usiadła na brudnych deskach, opierając się wygodnie o ścianę i wyciągając rękę po dziennik. Dmuchnęła na jego wierzch i strzepnęła resztę pyłu dłonią, wpatrując się przez chwilę w wyeksponowaną okładkę. Wzięła głęboki wdech i otworzyła pamiętnik, od razu się w nim zaczytując.

_"13 kwietnia 1944 r._

_Czasem chciałbym ukryć się przed całym światem. Z mamą jest trochę lepiej, ale tak naprawdę już chyba nigdy nie będzie dobrze._

_Harry wciąż jest sekretem. Kocham go tak bardzo, że nie potrafię tego opisać, ale jednocześnie nie potrafię przyznać się do tego rodzicom. Powiedziałem im, że jest moim przyjacielem ze szkoły. I to dlatego przynosi nam te wszystkie słodkości._

_Dzisiaj znów wyznał mi miłość. Za każdym razem to jest tak samo magiczne, te słowa się nie starzeją i nigdy nie będę miał ich dość._

_Dla niego pójdę nawet na wojnę, chociaż boję się jej jak cholera."_

Bea zamknęła zeszyt i odetchnęła, wpatrując się w jego okładkę. Przełknęła ślinę i oparła głowę o ścianę.

Grzebanie w czyichś wspomnieniach chyba nie było w porządku, prawda? Na pewno nie powinna była tego robić. Zaczęły dopadać ją wyrzuty sumienia.

Na szczęście jej rozmyślania szybko zostały przerwane przez hałas dochodzący z dołu. Wzdrygnęła się i zeszła po schodach na piętro, stając przed rozbitym talerzem i zamiatającym w panice Liamem.

\- Wybacz - powiedział, patrząc do góry i uśmiechając się do niej słodko - po tylu latach jeszcze nie opanowałem techniki utrzymywania talerzy przy życiu.

\- W porządku - pokręciła głową i odwzajemniła uśmiech, pochylając się, by złożyć czuły pocałunek na jego ustach. - Po prostu mnie przestraszyłeś - wyjaśniła i odeszła do kuchni, by pomóc mężowi wypakować naczynia.

Ten dom mógł być dla nich wspaniałym nowym początkiem. 

 

///

 

_"18 kwietnia 1944 r._

_Chciałbym go zapamiętać takiego na zawsze. Roześmianego i beztroskiego, z płatkami kwiatów wiśni we włosach i zmarszczkami wokół oczu._

_Anglia jest taka piękna o tej porze roku. Nie rozumiem wojny, dlaczego ktoś chciałby niszczyć tak wspaniały świat? Czemu urodziłem się w tak okropnych czasach, że kiedy to piszę, gdzieś tam daleko giną niewinni ludzie?_

_Myślałem ostatnio ile bym dał za to, żebyśmy ja i Harry przyszli na świat w czasach pokoju. Kto wie, może nawet nie musielibyśmy się ukrywać? Chciałbym kiedyś zabrać go do kina i potrzymać go za rękę. Jego palce są takie ciepłe i idealnie pasują do moich._

_Pojutrze znów spotkamy się w naszym miejscu. Odliczam już minuty. Kocham to miejsce i tę wierzbę, zawsze jest tak cicho, a jej gałęzie chowają nas przed całym światem. Pod tym drzewem nie ma wojny. Jestem tylko ja i Harry."_

Bea i Liam wciąż byli w trakcie wypakowywania rzeczy. Okazało się, że to wcale nie było takim łatwym zadaniem, bo przedmioty jakby nieustannie się mnożyły. Byli pewni, że w poprzednim mieszkaniu nie mieli tylu talerzy, starych kartek z wakacji przysyłanych od rodziny i lektur szkolnych, których nigdy nie przeczytali. Musieli jednak jakoś tu uprzątnąć i upchnąć niepotrzebne rzeczy w jednej szafie, żeby zalegały tam przez kolejne kilka lat. Bo przecież szkoda tego wszystkiego wyrzucić.

Sypialnia wyglądała naprawdę wspaniale. Łóżko było duże i potężne, niestety niezbyt długie. Okazało się jednak, że stopy Liama nie wystają poza jego ramę, więc mogli je zatrzymać (a on przecież i tak zawsze zwijał się w kulkę). Beatrix była naprawdę zadowolona z tego powodu. Łóżko wyglądało na stare i porządne, i bardzo jej się podobało.

Mimo wszystko najbardziej przyciągał ją strych. Chciała przeszukać tamte pudła dokładniej, ale Liam ciągle tylko narzekał, że zaszywa się na górze i w ogóle nie zwraca już na niego uwagi.

Może miał trochę racji? Ostatnio zniknęła na cztery godziny i chyba nie było to zbyt w porządku wobec niego, cóż. Uznała, że chłopak będzie musiał to jakoś przeboleć. Musiała się dowiedzieć, jakie tajemnice kryło poddasze.

Od przeprowadzki do posiadłości minęły już dwa tygodnie. Liam wracał tego dnia do pracy, więc, korzystając z okazji, Bea chwyciła notes i poszła z nim do łóżka. Zsunęła buty ze stóp i ułożyła się wygodnie, otwierając go na ostatniej przeczytanej stronie. Poprawiła okulary na nosie i szybko przeszła do następnej.

_"21 kwietnia 1944 r._

_Nadal pamiętam pierwszy dzień w którym go zobaczyłem. Wciąż wydaje mi się, jakby to było wczoraj..._

_Miał na sobie spodnie ogrodniczki i kremową koszulę, która wystawała mu z lewej strony. Jedną rękę trzymał w kieszeni i uśmiechał się do swojego przyjaciela, który z przejęciem opowiadał mu jakąś historię. Spod czapki wystawało mu krótkie kosmyki włosów i pocierał dolną wargę palcem wskazującym. Na chwilę zastygł w bezruchu, z czego wywnioskowałem, że drugi chłopak dobrnął do punktu kulminacyjnego historii._

_Chwilę potem Harry wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem i zgiął się w pół, opierając ręce na kolanach._

_Pamiętam, że kiedy siedziałem po turecku sam na tej ławce, pomyślałem, że to najpiękniejszy dźwięk na świecie. Nigdy wcześniej ani później nie spotkałem kogoś, kto miałby śmiech tak melodyjny i czysty. Poczułem się, jakby dotknęło mnie skrzydło anioła i już wiedziałem, że jest po mnie. Chciałem słuchać tego śmiechu i patrzeć w jasne oczy (bo nie wiedziałem wtedy jeszcze, jak pięknie zielone są) do końca życia._

_Kilka chwil później nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. On akurat ocierał łzę, która wypłynęła mu z oka, a ja wpatrywałem się w niego bez opamiętania. Nagle jakby spoważniał i uśmiech zamarł na jego ustach._

_Patrzyliśmy na siebie kilkanaście sekund, ale czas wtedy nie istniał. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, on odwrócił się do kolegi, a tamten po chwili odszedł. Wtedy Harry podszedł do mnie powoli i usiadł obok, wpatrując się prosto w moje oczy._

_Myślałem, że takie historie zdarzają się tylko na filmach. Jednak on wyciągnął do mnie rękę i powiedział coś po francusku, a kiedy przyznałem, że kompletnie go nie rozumiem, przedstawił się,_ Harry Styles _, chodząca perfekcja_ Harry Styles _, a ja mruknąłem jakoś pod nosem swoje imię i nazwisko i zarumieniłem się wściekle. Do dzisiaj pamiętam, jak gorące były wtedy moje policzki._

_Piszę o tym, bo na wczorajsze spotkanie ubrał właśnie te ogrodniczki. I to wszystko do mnie wróciło."_

 

///

 

**sierpień 1943**

\- _Coup de foudre._

Zmarszczyłem brwi i wpatrywałem się w niego dalej, oddychając przez usta i obserwując promienie słońca tańczące w jego włosach. Akcent tego chłopaka był naprawdę piękny, słowa wypadły z jego ust z wyćwiczoną łatwością i zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy po angielsku umie porozumiewać się równie płynnie.

Nie wyglądał na Francuza. Oni mieli bardziej podłużne twarze i jaśniejsze włosy. Chłopak przede mną prezentował cudne loki i owalną buzię. Jego porcelanowa cera upstrzona była jasnymi piegami, które być może pojawiły się przez słońce. A może nie. Może miał je od zawsze.

Pomyślałem wtedy, że to niesamowite: wszyscy ludzie śmieją się w tym samym języku. Chciałem, żeby bariery tego rodzaju nie musiały istnieć. Nauka innych języków w szkole nigdy nie szła mi zbyt dobrze.

Wtedy zorientowałem się, że prawdopodobnie patrzę na niego o kilka sekund za długo. Zrobiło mi się niesamowicie głupio i pomyślałem, że teraz weźmie mnie za niegrzecznego. Odchrząknąłem cicho i oblizałem usta, z powrotem podnosząc na niego wzrok.

\- Um, przepraszam - zacząłem nieśmiało - nie mówię po francusku.

Chłopak siedzący obok tylko się uśmiechnął i przechylił głowę, jakby zobaczył coś zabawnego za moimi plecami. Odruchowo chciałem się odwrócić w tamtym kierunku, ale on po chwili wrócił spojrzeniem do mnie.

\- Jestem Harry Styles - oznajmił głębokim głosem.

\- Louis - odpowiedziałem trochę niezręcznie - Tomlinson. To znaczy, po prostu Louis Tomlinson. Tak się właśnie nazywam - dodałem, a Harry roześmiał się i pokręcił głową.

\- Domyśliłem się, że to właśnie jest twoje imię i nazwisko - powiedział i przejechał końcówką języka po swoich różowych wargach. - Mam nadzieję, że nie zdradziłem swoich danych jakiemuś tajniakowi. Jesteś Anglikiem, prawda, Louis? Chociaż imię masz francuskie. I urodę zresztą też.

\- Tak - odpowiedziałem tylko i pokiwałem głową. Wciąż nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego to cudo poruszające się na niekończących się nogach postanowiło podejść akurat do mnie. - To znaczy, nie jestem żadnym tajniakiem ani nic. Nie walczę na wojnie i nie chcę mieć z nią nic wspólnego.

\- Chyba trudno jest nie mieć nic wspólnego z wojną - stwierdził, raczej mało odkrywczo.

\- I nie jestem Francuzem. Urodziłem się w Anglii - dodałem i znowu podniosłem na niego wzrok.

\- Lubię Francję - wyjaśnił chłopak i odgarnął potargane przez wiatr włosy do tyłu. - Uczyłem się francuskiego w innym mieście, ale ze względu na wybuch wojny moja rodzina musiała się przenieść - wzruszył smutno ramionami - Ćwiczę tyle, ile mogę. Jesteś moją pierwszą ofiarą dzisiaj - posłał mi szeroki uśmiech.

Poczułem nagle lekkie ukłucie żalu. Poznałem więc jego tajemnicę; podszedł do mnie, bo wyglądałem mu na francuza, a on chciał szlifować język. Nie dlatego, że kiedy na mnie spojrzał poczuł dreszcze na całym ciele lub też pragnienie zabrania mnie do Afryki i zmieniania świata, kupowania okropnie słodkiej waty cukrowej i opychania się nią aż do mdłości, albo przynajmniej mały cień sympatii.

Nagle poczułem, że muszę stamtąd iść. Sądziłem, że jeśli miałbym patrzeć na jego piękną twarz choćby sekundę dłużej, chyba całe moje życie straciłoby swój sens. Bo nikt inny na świecie nie potrafiłby się uśmiechnąć w ten sam sposób.

Wstałem gwałtownie z ławki i otworzyłem usta kilka razy, kompletnie nie wiedząc, co powinienem powiedzieć. Nie chciałem być niegrzeczny, a kiedy mój towarzysz zmarszczył brwi, poczułem się jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej.

\- J-ja przepraszam. Muszę już iść - wykrztusiłem z siebie w końcu i odwróciłem się na pięcie, idąc w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku dość szybkim krokiem.

Wtedy usłyszałem za sobą dźwięk podeszew uderzających o sypką powierzchnię żwirowej ścieżki. Przysiągłem sobie, że nie obejrzę się za siebie, ale po chwili i tak Harry był już przede mną.

Dopiero wtedy zauważyłem, jaki był wysoki. Patrzyłem na niego z zadartą głową i przełknąłem ślinę, podziwiając jego twarz pod tym nowym kątem. Lepiej widziałem jego długie rzęsy i wystające wargi, a także ostrą linię szczęki.

\- Wyglądasz na kogoś, z kim dobrze się rozmawia - wyjaśnił i uniósł rękę, wplatając nerwowo palce we włosy. - Chciałbym czasem pogadać z kimś kto nie mówi tylko o... - westchnął i machnął ręką, jakby zaznaczając nią cały obszar wokół nas. - No wiesz. O tym wszystkim. O czołgach, szansach na przeżycie i śmierci.

Stałem jak wryty. Chciałem odpowiedzieć coś błyskotliwego, naprawdę chciałem, ale zanim język odkleił mi się od podniebienia, on zdążył przemówić ponownie.

\- Będę tu jutro na ciebie czekał. O szesnastej. Przedstawię cię moim przyjaciołom, jeśli chcesz - zaproponował i uśmiechnął się do mnie zachęcająco. - Jestem piekarzem, wiesz, Louis? Przyniosę ci swoje najlepsze ciastka. Maślane. Smakują zupełnie jak sklepowe - dodał, a ja miałem wrażenie, że naprawdę stara się jak może. Nie wiedziałem tylko, czemu tak bardzo mu zależy. - W każdym razie, poczekam tu na ciebie.

Kiwnąłem tylko głową i minąłem go, idąc prosto przed siebie i próbując rozgryźć, co właśnie się stało.

Wracałem do domu skrótem. Ta uliczka była moją ulubioną londyńską uliczką, uwielbiałem takie urokliwe miejsca. Po moich obu stronach wznosiły się dwa potężne budynki ze starej cegły, co tworzyło niemal klaustrofobiczne przejście. Miało ono może półtora metra szerokości. Kilka metrów nade mną znajdowały się okna przyozdobione przeróżnymi rodzajami kwiatów. Najbardziej podobały mi się te drobne, fioletowe; czasem jeden z nich spadał na ziemię i mogłem go zabrać, a następnie wkleić go do jakiegoś zeszytu lub położyć na szafce. Ich płatki wprowadzały mnie w dziwny rodzaj spokoju odkąd sięgam pamięcią. Miałem ich w swojej kolekcji naprawdę dużo, ale żadne z nich nie były identyczne. Kiedy mi się bardzo nudziło, siedziałem i próbowałem znaleźć dwa bliźniacze; szybko jednak okazało się, że nieważne, jak bardzo się staram, nigdy mi się to nie uda. Nie było dwóch takich samych. Nawet kiedy myślałem, że już je znalazłem, już trzymałem je obok siebie, znajdowałem szczegół który je różnił.

Wyszedłem na główną ulicę po kilku minutach spaceru. Przeszedłem przez pasy i przeskoczyłem wysoką trawę, przebiegając na przełaj przez pole i niedługo potem będąc już w domu.

Szarpnąłem za ciężkie drzwi naszej kamienicy i wszedłem do środka, dysząc cicho. To całe przedzieranie się przez trawy i kłujące chwasty nieźle mnie zmęczyło. Dotarłem na trzecie piętro i otworzyłem drzwi wejściowe kluczem, krzycząc powitanie do wszystkich obecnych domowników.

Daisy rzuciła mi się na szyję kiedy tylko przeszedłem przez próg mieszkania. Odwzajemniłem jej uścisk ze śmiechem i odsunąłem się po kilku chwilach, patrząc na nią z góry.

\- Skarbie, gdzie jest mama? - zapytałem, opierając ręce na kolanach.

\- Mama śpi, Lou - odpowiedziała swoim dziecięcym głosikiem i złapała mnie za rękę, prowadząc mnie do salonu.

Za każdym razem spodziewałem się najgorszego. Mama była bardzo chora, a my nie wiedzieliśmy co jej jest i nie mogliśmy jej leczyć. Zwyczajnie nie było nas na to stać, chociaż kupowaliśmy wszystkie możliwe leki. Mama przegrywała. 

Moja praca była naprawdę ciężka i upierdliwa. Czasem na łodzie trzeba było zapakować ogromne ilości jedzenia, innym razem były to materiały budowlane, broń lub leki. Te ostatnie były najlżejsze, ale skrzynie z piaskiem czy rybami o wadzie kilkudziesięciu kilogramów każda potrafiły dać w kość. Prawie codziennie bolały mnie plecy, ręce i kolana, ale ja i tata byliśmy jedynymi żywicielami rodziny i musieliśmy dawać z siebie wszystko. Nigdy nie narzekałem. 

Wszedłem do niedużego pokoju dziennego i usiadłem na kanapie obok mamy, łapiąc jej rękę. Posłała mi słaby uśmiech, najlepszy, na jaki było ją stać, i ścisnęła moją dłoń, na chwilę przenosząc wzrok na Daisy.

\- Córeczko, kochanie, wstaw proszę wodę w czajniku - poprosiła lekko zachrypniętym głosem i znów spojrzała na mnie, kiedy dziewczyna wybiegła z pokoju.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytałem i położyłem drugą dłoń na jej czole, przełykając ślinę i czując łzy szczypiące kąciki moich oczu.

\- Dobrze, Louis - odpowiedziała, wpatrując się we mnie z tym samym uśmiechem przyklejonym do ust. - Jesteś dla mnie taki dobry, tak wspaniale o mnie dbasz... - szepnęła i pociągnęła mnie lekko do siebie. Pochyliłem się nad nią, ale ciągnęła mnie dalej, więc w konsekwencji położyłem się obok. Drżącą dłonią sięgnęła po wzorzysty koc i okryła nim moje biodro. - Boli cię? - zapytała, oglądając moje poobcieranie nadgarstki.

\- Bywało gorzej - zaśmiałem się smutno i spojrzałem w jej oczy, niegdyś tak radosne i niebieskie jak moje, teraz jednak wyblakłe i zasnute warstwą zmęczenia.

\- Jestem ci naprawdę wdzięczna, skarbie - powiedziała i pogłaskała mój policzek, jednocześnie oblizując spierzchnięte usta. - Ale mam wyrzuty sumienia, tak ciężko pracujesz...

\- Mamo - przerwałem jej w pół zdania i westchnąłem ciężko. - Proszę, błagam, przestań. Przerabiamy to przecież codziennie.

\- Może masz rację - odpowiedziała cicho i pokiwała głową ze zrezygnowaniem - Synku, czy mógłbyś zrobić mi herbatę? Naprawdę bardzo chce mi się pić.

Słysząc te słowa od razu wstałem i skierowałem się do kuchni, wsypując łyżeczkę ususzonych liści do kubka. Zrobiłem jej taką herbatę jaką lubiła, mocną, gorzką i stawiającą na nogi. To smutne, bo ona sama kiedyś taka była. Może oprócz "gorzkiej". Mama zdecydowanie była słodsza od tej herbaty.

Zaniosłem parującą szklankę do salonu i położyłem ją na stoliku obok kanapy, na której spała. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie jeszcze raz i odwzajemniłem to, wiedząc, jak bardzo ją to ucieszy.

\- Dziękuję - wychrypiała i napiła się trochę, szybko ją odstawiając, bo mimo wszystko była zbyt gorąca do picia. - Och, od razu mi lepiej, Lou. Miałam takie zbite i wyschnięte gardło - pokręciła głową z niezadowoleniem i westchnęła cicho. - Przyniosłeś może gazetę?

\- Nie - odpowiedziałem po dłuższej chwili zastanowienia. - Przepraszam, całkowicie o tym zapomniałem.

 

///

 

Leżałem na swoim łóżku ze wzrokiem wbitym w sufit. Rok temu postanowiłem sobie, że po wojnie kupię rodzicom piękniejszy dom i jakoś go wyremontuję, ale wtedy nie wiedziałem, skąd wezmę na to pieniądze. Teraz nie wiedziałem też, czy będę miał dla kogo go kupować.

Chcąc chociaż na chwilę przestać myśleć o mamie, wróciłem myślami do zielonych oczu i ust zawijających się wokół francuskich wyrazów. Jak to było? Un soup de doudre? Nie, przecież to zupełnie nie miało sensu. Po co miałby mówić do mnie coś o zupie? A może po francusku to nie była zupa? Sam się w tym pogubiłem i postanowiłem, że nie będę tego dłużej roztrząsał. Zapewne rzucił jedynie kilka przypadkowych słów, żebym zastanawiał się nad tym cały dzień. Dopowiedziałem sobie tym sposobem historię o tym, że jest złośliwy i chce tylko zastawić na mnie pułapkę, wkraść się do mojego wnętrza i wgryźć się w moje serce, jedynie po to by po jakimś czasie oderwać się od niego i zostawić krwawiące dziury po zębach oraz palące miejsca, w których jego usta dotknęły mojej duszy.

Lecz mimo wszystko nie potrafiłem przestać podziwiać fotografii chłopaka zrobionej przez moją pamięć. Byłem ciekaw jaka w dotyku jest jego skóra, czy tak samo chropowata i szorstka jak moja, czy może miękka i gładka. Bardzo chciałbym mieć taką skórę. Może wtedy ktoś zechciałby jej dotykać?

W końcu usiadłem na łóżku i sięgnąłem ręką po miskę, którą postawiłem tam kilkanaście minut wcześniej. Wrząca zupa zdążyła już przestygnąć i mogłem ją zjeść bez ryzyka poparzenia wnętrzności.

Złapałem łyżkę i bez entuzjazmu zacząłem ją jeść. Praktycznie nie miała smaku, brakowało nam pieniędzy na sól, pieprz i mięso, więc zupa nie wpięła się na wyżyny sztuki kulinarnej. Przynajmniej najadłem się ziemniakami i marchewką pływającymi w środku.

Kiedy byłem już najedzony chwyciłem za swój szkicownik i ołówek. Oblizałem usta i zacząłem odtwarzać rysy Harry'ego, mając nadzieję, że tym sposobem pozbędę się ich z głowy. Nie pozwalały mi normalnie myśleć, ciągle przypominając mi o swoim istnieniu i pięknie.

Nie wiedziałem, czy spotkanie się z nim następnego dnia było dobrym pomysłem. Harry tak naprawdę mógł być kimkolwiek, może chciał mnie zabić, albo okraść? Było w nim jednak coś interesującego, coś, co mnie do niego przyciągało, nieważne, jak bardzo chciałem się odsunąć.

Wiedziałem już, że nieważne, ile potencjalnych zagrożeń stworzę, i tak pójdę się z nim jutro zobaczyć.

I tak też było.

 

///

 

Harry wydawał się naprawdę zadowolony, kiedy pojawiłem się obok tej samej ławki, na której wczoraj się spotkaliśmy. Mówiąc, że na mnie poczeka, naprawdę miał to na myśli, ponieważ spóźniłem się dobre pół godziny.

Posłał mi szeroki uśmiech i wstał, opuszczając ręce luźno wzdłuż swoich boków. Był ubrany w lnianą koszulę (trochę ciemniejszą od tej z poprzedniego dnia) i ciemnobrązowe spodnie, a szalone loki ukrył pod popielatą czapką.

\- Cześć - przywitał się grzecznie i przygryzł swoją różową wargę. Miałem ochotę go za to uderzyć. - Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz - przyznał nieśmiało.

\- A jednak jestem - wzruszyłem ramionami, chociaż sam nie miałem pojęcia, co ja tam właściwie robię.

\- Przyniosłem ciastka - oświadczył wesoło i podniósł z ławki nieduże zawiniątko. Pachniało już z odległości metra. Rozwinął śnieżnobiałą ściereczkę i wyciągnął rękę z nią w moją stronę. Na materiale leżały śliczne jasne ciasteczka o gładkiej powierzchni, z wierzchu posypane były cukrem. Poczułem, że ślina napływa mi do ust na sam widok. Podniosłem po chwili wzrok na rozanieloną twarz chłopaka, który swoją mimiką próbował zachęcić mnie do spróbowania wypieku. - No dalej, przecież nie ma w nich arszeniku - zaśmiał się, a ja sięgnąłem po jedno ciastko i ugryzłem połowę. Nie chciałem się przyznawać, że jestem cholernie głodny, bo ani tata ani ja nie dostaliśmy jeszcze wypłaty i odstępowaliśmy większość posiłków dziewczynkom i mamie. Oczywiście w taki sposób, żeby broń Boże się o tym nie dowiedziała.

Było naprawdę pyszne i mocno maślane. Dokończyłem je z apetytem i podziękowałem, kiedy Harry zaproponował mi kolejne. Nie chciałem wyjść na żarłoka już na samym początku. Widziałem, że trochę posmutniał. Pewnie pomyślał, że mi nie smakują.

\- Są naprawdę pyszne - zapewniłem go i posłałem mu szczery uśmiech.

\- Więc weź jeszcze - ucieszył się i wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę. Ich zapach znowu we mnie uderzył i miałem nadzieję, że Harry nie słyszy, jak bardzo burczy mi w brzuchu.

\- Dziękuję - wymamrotałem i wziąłem jeszcze jedno, uciekając wzrokiem na jakieś drzewo stojące nieopodal. - Jesteś naprawdę zdolnym piekarzem.

\- Staram się jak mogę - roześmiał się i zawinął resztę ciastek w ściereczkę, nie odrywając wzroku od mojej twarzy. Czułem się tym trochę przytłoczony, jakbym był pod stałą obserwacją. - Przejdziemy się, czy wolisz usiąść?

\- Możemy się przejść - odpowiedziałem cicho - park jest taki piękny o tej porze roku.

 

///

 

Dowiedziałem się, że ulubionym kolorem Harry'ego jest róż nieba w trakcie zachodu słońca, a ulubionym wierszem jeden z sonetów Szekspira - ten, który opowiada o kimś, na kogo skinienie czekają miliony cieni.

Ja natomiast opowiedziałem mu o swoich amatorskich rysunkach i fioletowych kwiatach. Wcale mnie nie wyśmiał, kiedy wyznałem mu, że od dawna je zbieram, ilekroć któryś z nich spadnie na ziemię. Za każdym razem tylko kiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, co sprawiło, że chciałem rozmawiać z nim w nieskończoność.

Opowiadał mi o pięknych wymalowanych krainach, o egzotycznych miejscach w których nigdy nie był, ale chciałby je zobaczyć. Z pasją mówił o sztuce i muzyce, zręcznie omijając polityczne tematy. Żadne jego słowo nie było przypadkowe, mówił wolno, przez co każda myśl mogła być uprzednio dokładnie przeanalizowana. Ja niestety nie miałem tej zdolności, chociaż bardzo chciałbym ją posiąść.

Mimo że rozmawialiśmy właściwie po raz pierwszy w życiu, czułem, jakbyśmy znali się od zawsze.

Dzięki temu spotkaniu zrozumiałem, że jestem po prostu zlepkiem niedoścignionych marzeń i pragnień. Chciałem, żeby moja mama była zdrowa a reszta rodziny bezpieczna, by na świecie panował pokój i wszyscy mieli co jeść. Chciałem także mieć gładką skórę, kasztanowe oczy, większe dłonie i zdolność mówienia duszą, a nie tylko ustami.

Niektórzy ludzie naprawdę tak potrafią. Umysł jest dla nich przyjemnym dodatkiem, ale i bez niego umieją mówić z pasją o wszystkim; o życiu i gonitwach dzikich ptaków w przestworzach. Potrafią przemawiać do tłumów i porywać innych, zabierać ich w nieznane kraje i zapoznawać z ludźmi, których można spotkać tylko w sennych marzeniach. Inspirują i pozostawiają palącą pustkę gdy znikają, ale nie pozostają zapomnieni. I w ogóle nie potrzebują do tego złudnego zewnętrznego piękna.

Uwielbiałem w poezji to, że była nieśmiertelna.

A Harry miał poetycką duszę.

\- Kocham maki - powiedział w pewnym momencie, spoglądając tęskno w dal. - Przypominają mi o wakacjach, które spędzałem w domu mojej babci. Mieszkała na wsi i miała dużo zwierząt. Moim ulubionym był jeden z koni, miał na imię Rosso. Uwielbiałem jego długą grzywę. A na polu, po którym mogłem z nim kłusować, rosło mnóstwo maków.

Jego słowa były naprawdę hipnotyzujące. Nawet kiedy nie mówił o niczym szczególnym, chciałem słuchać go bez ustanku.

\- Harry? - zacząłem niepewnie, kiedy przystanęliśmy w cieniu rozłożystej wierzby płaczącej. - Dlaczego podszedłeś akurat do mnie? - uniosłem lekko brew.

\- Coup de foudre - odpowiedział miękko.

\- Co to znaczy? - zapytałem i oblizałem usta, wpatrując się w jego twarz z dołu. Harry jedynie się uśmiechnął i pokręcił głową, zamykając oczy i wystawiając buzię do słońca.

\- Chcesz jeszcze jedno ciasteczko? - zaproponował i wyciągnął do mnie rękę. Pokręciłem pewnie głową. Czułem się winny objadając się słodkościami, podczas gdy mój tata niemal przymierał głodem. Harry tylko westchnął i zawinął je z powrotem w ściereczkę, wciskając mi ją do ręki z uśmiechem. - Poczęstuj więc siostry. Muszę już iść, Louis. Mam pracę - wyjaśnił po chwili. - Przyjdziesz tu jutro? Proszę, będę na ciebie czekał - dodał radosnym głosem i oblizał usta.

Pokiwałem głową i odwzajemniłem jego uśmiech.

Miałem nadzieję, że pewnego dnia dowiem się, co oznaczają jego piękne francuskie słowa.

 

///

 

Od tej pory spotykaliśmy się codziennie. O tej samej porze, w tym samym miejscu, a czasem nawet z tymi samymi maślanymi ciasteczkami.

Po dwóch tygodniach zorientowałem się, że każdego dnia coraz bardziej się w nim zakochuję. W jego głosie, w jego spodniach ogrodniczkach i jego dłoniach, takich silnych a jednocześnie delikatnych. Były zdolne do podniesienia dużej i ciężkiej gałęzi drzewa w parku, ale też do uformowania różnych kształtów z masy na ciastka.

Jego wypieki były sztuką, a przynajmniej ja je tak traktowałem.

Nie wiedziałem jak powiem mamie o mojej odmienności. Myślę, że w jej stanie mogłoby jej to tylko zaszkodzić, jednak byłem tak zakochany, że naprawdę ciężko było mi to ukrywać.

Czasem miałem wrażenie, że Harry czuje dokładnie to samo. Były takie chwile, w których byliśmy bardzo blisko siebie i naprawdę miałem ochotę go pocałować, a niekiedy miałem wrażenie, że zerka na moje usta. Przydarzyło mi się to wczoraj, kiedy pochylał się nade mną, by usunąć z mojego oka zaplątaną rzęsę.

Umówiliśmy się też na dzisiaj, jednak kompletnie o tym zapomniałem, gdy usłyszałem, że z mamą jest źle. Miała wysoką gorączkę i wypieki na mokrych od potu policzkach, a dziewczynki nie wiedziały co robić. Nie miałem żadnego antybiotyku i nie miałem możliwości zawiezienia jej do szpitala. Nakryłem ją więc dodatkowym kocem, mając nadzieję, że uda jej się całkowicie wypocić chorobę.

Czuwałem przy niej do wieczora. Głaskałem jej rękę i uśmiechałem się do niej pocieszająco, zapewniając, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

Gdy tata wrócił do domu i dowiedział się o tym, praktycznie od razu wybiegł. Przyszedł z powrotem kilka godzin później, z penicyliną i podbitym okiem. Nikt o nic nie pytał. Możliwe, że ją ukradł. Nie wiem.

To chyba była jakaś infekcja, bo złapało i mnie. Mama poczuła się lepiej około północy, wtedy, kiedy mi zaczęło się pogarszać. Nie przyznałem się na początku i dlatego dostałem lekarstwo dopiero kolejnego dnia. Nie poszedłem do pracy i szef kazał mi zostać kolejnego dnia na kilka godzin dłużej. Był na mnie naprawdę wściekły.

Tym sposobem nie pojawiłem się w parku trzy dni. A kiedy wróciłem tam czwartego, Harry'ego już nie było.

 

///

 

Siedziałem na tej ławce przez dwie godziny każdego dnia, on jednak nigdy nie przychodził. Spędziłem na czekaniu dwanaście dni, dwanaście bardzo długich dni. Chciało mi się płakać gdy myślałem, że już nigdy nie zobaczę tych zielonych, błyszczących oczu i dwóch dziurek w policzkach.

Trzynastego dnia przyszedłem ze szkicownikiem. Narysowałem go tak, jak go zapamiętałem - z cieniami na policzkach rzucanych przez jego długie rzęsy i włosami opadającymi czasem na czoło. Znalazłem wystający gwóźdź na ławce i nabiłem na nią rysunek, następnie wstając i wracając do domu moją ulubioną drogą.

Wrócił szesnastego dnia. Trzymał w ręce pomiętą kartkę z lekko rozmazanymi już liniami i stał obok ławki, wpatrując się we mnie.

Byłem naprawdę zdziwiony, kiedy go zobaczyłem. Nie spodziewałem się go tam, a do parku przychodziłem z przyzwyczajenia. Uśmiechnął się do mnie trochę i podszedł bliżej, wyciągając do mnie rękę z rysunkiem.

\- Masz talent - powiedział w końcu tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. - Narysujesz mnie jeszcze raz? Tym razem z drugiego profilu? - poprosił, przygryzając swoje różowe wargi i mrużąc delikatnie oczy.

\- Jutro - obiecałem i rzuciłem okiem na swój szkic. - Jutro przyjdę tu i cię narysuję. Będę na ciebie czekał - zapewniłem, tym samym przejmując jego rolę w naszej relacji. To zawsze on czekał.

\- W porządku - pokiwał głową i zrobił mi miejsce obok siebie na ławce. - Przyjdę.

 

///

 

We wrześniu Harry całkiem się przede mną otworzył. Liście na drzewach zaczynały żółknąć, co być może sprzyjało zwierzaniu się i wyjawianiu najsmutniejszych sekretów. Po pięknych, różowych policzach chłopca spływały łzy, gdy opowiadał mi swoją historię.

Powiedział mi, że morze jest najpiękniejszą kochanką nieba. Kusi swoim pięknem i rozbija fale o brzeg, próbując ludzi w ten sposób zapewnić, że jest takie samo jak my i ma swoje słabości. Daje nam w podarkach białe muszelki i kolorowe kamienie, zapraszając nas, by poznać jest bliżej.

Jest jednak zdradzieckie. Uczy syreny śpiewać i uwodzić, żeby mogły dobrze mu służyć. Kocha niebo i dlatego nigdy nie wypuszcza go ze swoich ramion. Są nierozłączne.

Podobnie postępuje z ludźmi. Kiedy już sobie jakiegoś człowieka upodoba, staje się bardzo o niego zazdrosne. Bierze go do siebie i już nigdy nie oddaje.

Siostra Harry'ego musiała być naprawdę piękna, skoro morze pokochało ją aż tak bardzo.

\- Miała wtedy siedemnaście lat - zakończył, ocierając mokre policzki wierzchem dłoni. Nie wstydził się swoich łez, nie były dla niego oznaką słabości. Ja tylko mogłem siedzieć obok i przyglądać się jego twarzy, zastanawiając się czy jest sposób na przywrócenie jej życia, ponieważ gdyby był, zrobiłbym to bez wahania. - Kochaj swoją rodzinę, Louis. Miłość jest najpiękniejszym darem, jaki możesz im zaoferować - uśmiechnął się smutno.

Poczułem nieprzyjemny ścisk w klatce piersiowej i pochyliłem się, żeby objąć mężczyznę ramionami. W tym momencie coś jakby w nim pękło i zaczął otwarcie szlochać jeszcze bardziej, zaciskając pięści na mojej koszuli i przyciskając twarz do zagłębienia mojej szyi.

A ja tylko go trzymałem, mając nadzieję, że jeśli przycisnę go do siebie wystarczająco mocno, uda mi się ponownie złączyć wszystkie jego popękane części.

Możliwe, że coś pchnęło mnie w jego ramiona. Nie wiem dokładnie co to było, ale kazało mi złączyć nasze usta w delikatnym pocałunku. Harry wziął drżący oddech, gdy moje wąskie wargi dotknęły jego, wilgotnych od spływających po nich łez. Otworzyłem oczy i widziałem że szybko mrugał, wpatrując się we mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Odsunąłem się z wielkim żalem i ciężkim sercem, czując, że wściekle się rumienię i sam mam ochotę się rozpłakać.

\- Chyba muszę już iść - szepnąłem i wstałem z ławki, a on wcale mnie nie zatrzymywał.

Nie oglądałem się za siebie, bo wiedziałem, że jeśli to zrobię, będę miał złamane serce. 

 

///

 

Nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło, żeby iść do parku następnego dnia. Chyba chciałem go przeprosić i obiecać, że to się nigdy więcej nie powtórzy, bo już i tak się nie spotkamy. Mogłem przecież wciąż jakoś to wyjaśnić, prawda? Przynajmniej miałem taką nadzieję.

Usiadłem na ławce i zacząłem nerwowo bawić się palcami. Piętnasta, piętnasta dwadzieścia, piętnasta czterdzieści siedem.

Nagle go zobaczyłem. Szedł z wysoko podniesioną głową i zmrużonymi oczami. Patrzył prosto na mnie, przez co się zarumieniłem i odwróciłem wzrok. Oddychanie przychodziło mi coraz ciężej, kiedy usiadł obok mnie. Przełknąłem ślinę i zamrugałem kilkakrotnie, żeby z nadmiaru emocji zwyczajnie się nie rozpłakać.

\- Przepraszam za wczoraj - powiedziałem cicho i wziąłem dolną wargę między zęby. - Nie wiem co mnie tknęło, nie powinienem był tego robić, po prostu... byłeś taki smutny, i chciałem cię jakoś pocieszyć, i wiem, że nie mogę robić tego w ten sposób, i...

\- Louis - przerwał mi i przysunął się. Jego wzrok wypalał dziurę w moim policzku, dlatego odważyłem się na niego spojrzeć. Miałem zamiar od niego uciec, więc starałem się go zapamiętać jak najlepiej, wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie widzę go po raz ostatni. Miał delikatne czerwone rozcięcie pod okiem. Włosy miał potargane i pokryte jakimś jasnym pyłkiem, co oznaczało, że wracał prosto z pracy na budowie. Jego usta były różowe i błyszczące, więc być może przed chwilą je oblizał. - Przestań przepraszać.

\- Ale...

\- Jeszcze raz - przerwał mi ponownie.

\- Co? - zapytałem, otwierając szeroko oczy.

\- Zrób to jeszcze raz - poprosił i pochylił się, muskając czubkiem nosa mój policzek. Zarumieniłem się i miałem wrażenie, jakbym za chwilę miał zemdleć. - Proszę, pocałuj mnie, Louis.

Bez słowa spełniłem jego prośbę.

Przysunąłem się i musnąłem usta mężczyzny swoimi, wciąż trochę niepewny. On jednak uśmiechnął się lekko i odwzajemnił pocałunek, wyrywając westchnienie z mojego gardła.

Och, Boże, tak bardzo tego pragnąłem.

Odsunąłem się po kilku sekundach i wlepiłem w niego spojrzenie, oddychając płytko i zastanawiając się, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło. On wyglądał na tak samo zagubionego niż ja. Poczułem się lepiej. Dodało mi to otuchy.

\- Harry...? - zacząłem, próbując jakoś zebrać się w sobie i uspokoić.

\- Chciałbym... - zaczął i zwiesił wzrok. Spojrzałem w dół na jego palce, którymi się bawił i nerwowo wykręcał. Mimowolnie lekko się uśmiechnąłem. To był też mój nawyk. Mama nigdy mi na to nie pozwalała, mówiąc, że na starość będą powyginane i brzydkie. Ale kogo by to interesowało, skoro mogłem nawet nie dożyć starości? - Nie chcę już być sam - dokończył szeptem i podniósł na mnie swoje błyszczące oczy wypełnione łzami.

\- Nie jesteś już sam sam - odpowiedziałem równie cicho i oblizałem usta. - Jesteśmy teraz sami razem.

Harry tylko się uśmiechnął, bo wiedział, że więcej nie jestem w stanie mu obiecać.

 

///

 

Tego dnia z mamą było naprawdę dobrze.

W domu unosił się zapach herbaty. Przez drogę zdążyłem lekko pognieść gazetę, ponieważ długo zastanawiałem się, co teraz ze mną będzie. Ten pocałunek dużo skomplikował, ale mogłem spodziewać się trudności, gdy poszedłem tego dnia do parku. Nie sądziłem jednak, że spotkają mnie zmartwienia tego typu. Myślałem raczej, że zostanę przez niego odtrącony i znów stracę ważną dla mnie osobę.

Usiadłem obok niej na kanapie i uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie. Złapałem jej wątłą dłoń w swoją i przywitałem się z nią cicho.

\- Cześć, kochanie - odparła i od razu zaczęła kaszleć, więc podałem jej herbatę. - Tak dobrze wyglądasz, Louis. Wojna w ogóle cię nie zmienia - szepnęła i pogłaskała słabo moją poranioną rękę. Następnie uniosła ją lekko i zaczęła dokładnie oglądać z każdej strony. - Powinieneś przemyć to spirytusem. Nie chcę, żeby wdało ci się jakieś zakażenie.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku - zapewniłem ją.

\- Zawsze to powtarzacie - roześmiała się i oblizała wyschnięte usta. - Ty i twój ojciec. Za każdym razem jakoś sobie radzicie, prawda?

\- Oczywiście. W końcu jesteśmy jedynymi mężczyznami w tym domu, prawda? - uśmiechnąłem się do niej, odgarniając jej spocone włosy z czoła. Chwilowa radość zniknęła jednak z jej oczu i została zastąpiona przez smutek.

\- Louis - zaczęła i potarła czoło wolną ręką. - Kiedy mnie zabraknie...

\- Nie - przerwałem jej twardo i zacisnąłem usta w wąską kreskę. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy i nie zamierzałem robić tego teraz. Nie chciałem po prostu o tym myśleć. Moja mama nie mogła odejść, ponieważ ją kochałem, a kiedy się kogoś kocha, to ta osoba nie powinna tej drugiej zostawiać. To bardzo niesprawiedliwe, że ona chciała zranić mnie, a ja nie mogłem zrobić tego jej. Musiałem sobie sam z tym radzić.

\- Nie przerywaj mi - westchnęła z irytacją i machnęła na mnie ręką. - Zaopiekujesz się dziewczynkami. I gdy to piekło wreszcie się skończy, będziesz szczęśliwy i nie będziesz o mnie myślał. Obiecaj mi to.

\- Mamo... - szepnąłem, czując łzę spływającą mi po policzku.

\- Obiecaj - powtórzyła uparcie.

Pokręciłem głową ze łzami w oczach i zaśmiałem się gorzko. - Obiecuję. 

 

///

 

Październik był dla mnie cudownym miesiącem.

Na dworze robiło się coraz chłodniej. Musiałem zakładać ciepły płaszcz i swoje czarne gumiaki, żeby nie było mi zimno w stopy.

Nauczyłem się tego, że temperaturę powietrza można było odczytać z koloru skóry Harry'ego. Gdy tylko spadała chociaż o kilka stopni, czubek jego nosa i policzki robiły się cudownie różowe, a oczy zachodziły łzami.

\- Jestem bardzo wrażliwy na zimno - powiedział mi nieśmiało pewnego dnia, a jego ramiona delikatnie uniosły się w górę.

\- Ja za to jestem bardzo wrażliwy na twoje ciepło - odparłem i przytknąłem skroń do jego szczęki, czując jak się uśmiecha.

Ogrodniczki i kremowa koszula Harry'ego z grubego materiału zmieniły się na długi miękki płaszcz i jasne sztruksowe spodnie. Lubiłem jesień tylko ze względu na niego; być może dlatego, że jego porcelanowa cera była malowana na ciepłe barwy przez wiatr, a oczy jeszcze bardziej błyszczące niż zwykle.

Maślane ciasteczka zmieniły się w bułeczki o smaku cynamonu. Moje siostry naprawdę je pokochały, zresztą tak samo jak ja. Wypieki Harry'ego były jedną z niewielu rzeczy, które potrafiły poprawić mi humor w minutę.

W miarę rozkwitu swojego uczucia miałem coraz więcej inwencji twórczej. Mogłem rysować cały dzień, odkopałem nawet swoje stare akwarele, których od dawna nie używałem. Pewnego dnia usiadłem na kanapie z mamą i narysowałem jej portret, następnie kolorując go wodnymi farbkami. Miała jasną skórę i różowe usta, a ciemnie włosy zatykała za ucho. Patrzyła prosto na mnie i była uśmiechnięta. Bardzo pragnąłem kiedyś zobaczyć, jak jej młodą twarz atakują zmarszczki, a włosy zaczynają tracić swój intensywny kolor i powoli jaśnieją. Nie wiedziałem jednak, czy będzie mi to dane, więc na wszelki chciałem zapamiętać ją jako najpiękniejszą kobietę na świecie.

\- Wydajesz się... inny - stwierdziła pewnego wieczoru, ogrzewając swoje dłonie filiżanką pełną gorącej herbaty.

\- Inny? - zapytałem i spiąłem się lekko, mając nadzieję że moje policzki nie były tak różowe, jak przeczuwałem.

\- Inny - potwierdziła, a delikatny uśmiech zatańczył na jej ustach. - Mam nadzieję, że poznam ją kiedyś.

Przełknąłem ślinę. Nie spodziewałem się wtedy takiego obrotu spraw.

Pamiętam, że uciąłem temat i sprowadziłem rozmowę na inny tor. Kochałem ją i chciałem podzielić się z nią moim szczęściem, opowiedzieć jej wszystko o tajnych spotkaniach na ławce w parku, niedokładnych portretach, splątanych lokach i słodkich wypiekach, jednak coś mnie powstrzymywało. Myślę, że był to strach przed odrzuceniem. Jej jedyny syn był naprawdę inny... chociaż czasem bałem się to przyznać nawet przed samym sobą. Nie byłem jeszcze na to gotowy.

 

///

 

\- Chciałbym zabrać cię do swojej piekarni. - stwierdził Harry pewnego wyjątkowo mroźnego dnia. Była już osiemnasta i zaczynało robić się coraz zimniej, a jego przyjaciółka miała niedługo wyjść z pracy, o ile już tego nie zrobiła.

Nie wiedziałem, czy to dobry pomysł. Czy chcę go poznawać aż tak bardzo kiedy w każdej chwili mogę go stracić, czy miłość istnieje w czasie wojny, czy jego ręka w ogóle pasuje do mojej w tych okolicznościach. - Tak - powiedziałem jednak, trochę wbrew sobie, jednak po chwili się przekonałem, że było warto. Cała jego twarz się rozpromieniła, a jego usta zetknęły się delikatnie z moim czołem.

Droga nie była bardzo długa. Szedł obok mnie i umierałem z pragnienia splecenia naszych palców, ale wiedziałem, że nie powinienem tego robić. Mogło nam się coś stać. To okrutne, że ktoś mógłby zabić czyjąś miłość. A ja wolałem tego uniknąć.

W końcu stanęliśmy przed skromnym jednopiętrowym budynkiem. Harry otworzył drzwi ciężkim kluczem i wpuścił mnie do środka, pozwalając mi rozejrzeć się po wnętrzu. Zapalił światło.

Drewniane półki były lekko zabrudzone mąką i okruszkami chleba. Przed nimi znajdowała się nieduża wysepka z kasą i gablotką, zapewne na słodkości. Na podłodze nie było żadnego dywanu, wykładziny, ani kafelek. Chyba też była z drewna. A całość wyglądała naprawdę przytulnie i czułem się w środku dobrze.

Odwróciłem się do uśmiechniętego Harry'ego i ująłem jego policzki w dłonie. - Bardzo mi się tu podoba - przyznałem cicho i przygryzłem wargę, patrząc na niego w górę.

\- Możesz tu przychodzić - zaproponował równie cicho i rozchylił usta, pozwalając by nasze gorące oddechy się ze sobą zmieszały. Zsunąłem ze swoich ramion płaszcz i odłożyłem go na blat z kasą.

\- Posiedzimy tu chwilę? - zapytałem z nadzieją, patrząc na niego nieśmiało. Harry tylko kiwnął głową i podszedł bliżej, a obcasy jego butów stukały o podłogę w kojącym rytmie. Jego długie nogi nie poruszały się zbyt pospiesznie ani zbyt wolno. Wszystko co robił wydawało mi się idealne.

\- Poczęstowałbym cię czymś pysznym, ale wygląda na to, że wszystko się sprzedało - uśmiechnął się delikatnie i przyciągnął do siebie, pozwalając, bym się do niego przytulił.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. Wystarczy mi, że jestem tu z tobą - stwierdziłem i spojrzałem na niego do góry, chcąc pocałować go tak bardzo, że niemal mnie to bolało.

Harry nic mi na to nie odpowiedział. Obejmował mnie i nieznacznie nami kołysał, nucąc coś pod nosem i muskając ustami moją skórę. - Chcę z tobą zatańczyć - oznajmił po kilku minutach, które jednak upłynęły mi w jego bliskości tak szybko, jak ułamek sekundy.

\- Nie ma żadnej muzyki - bąknąłem niepewnie i oblizałem usta.

\- Ty będziesz moją muzyką - odpowiedział po prostu i przechylił głowę, przyglądając mi się uważnie. - Już jesteś moją muzą. Myślę, że poradzisz sobie z kolejną rolą.

Uśmiechnąłem się tylko i kiwnąłem głową, czując, jak wszystko przyjemnie łaskocze mnie od środka. Przez moje palce przechodziły mrówki, gdy dotykał ich swoimi. Cały czas śpiewał coś cicho pod nosem i nie odrywał ode mnie wzroku, okazjonalnie okręcając mnie wokół własnej osi. Czułem się, jakbym stąpał po chmurach, albo oglądał romantyczny film w zwolnionym tempie. Nie chciałem, żeby ta chwila kiedykolwiek się kończyła. Łaknąłem jego bliskości i dotyku jego silnych i dużych dłoni. 

Przestaliśmy dopiero po dłuższym czasie, kiedy ciężkie ubrania stały się dla nas niewygodne w tańcu.

\- Co to za piosenka? - zapytałem, gładząc wierzchem dłoni jego policzek.

\- To kołysanka - odparł cicho, a ja mogłem zauważyć, jak jego oczy zachodzą łzami. - Gemma zawsze śpiewała mi ją przed snem. Kojarzy mi się ze szczęśliwymi czasami.

Przygryzłem wargę, również czując, że chce mi się płakać. - Ty jesteś moim szczęściem.

Tego wieczoru Harry odarł mnie z mojej niewinności w najsłodszy z możliwych sposobów. Znajdowaliśmy się na miękkim fotelu na zapleczu, kiedy całował moją skórę. Jego płaszcz i sztruksy szybko wylądowały na podłodze obok mojej koszuli i zapomnianych gumiaków. Kochał mnie wolno i długo, wsłuchując się w mój urywany oddech i szepcząc mi na ucho, jak bardzo jest mi wdzięczny za moje istnienie i że przywracam mu chęć życia.

Ja natomiast nie byłem w stanie nic powiedzieć, bo przyjemność płynąca od jego gorących ust i chętnych bioder, a także świadomość, że jesteśmy dla siebie nawzajem swoimi pierwszymi, były zbyt przytłaczające. Harry nigdy nie wyglądał równie pięknie. Miał rozchylone usta i czerwone policzki, a jego rzęsy poruszały się na jego policzkach, gdy kołysałem swoim ciałem nad biodrami chłopaka. To wszystko to było dla mnie za dużo, i może dlatego płakałem, gdy wreszcie osiągnąłem spełnienie.

Harry jednak nic nie mówił i nie zadawał zbędnych pytań. Wiedział, że to łzy szczęścia, bo sam wreszcie znalazłem ukojenie od bólu w jego osobie. 

 

///

 

Wyszliśmy z jego piekarni godzinę później. Już zaczynało brakować mi ciepła jego skóry i prądu, który mnie przechodził, ilekroć Harry mnie dotykał.

Ścisnął moją rękę i posłał mi nieśmiały uśmiech, następnie zamykając za nami drzwi wejściowe. - Będziemy wracać tu częściej - obiecał mi, a ja od razu pokiwałem głową. Chciałem tego. Chciałem wracać tam codziennie i czuć się bezpiecznie w jego ramionach. - Chcę zebrać więcej dobrych wspomnień. Tu możemy być sobą.

\- Czuję to samo - odpowiedziałem cicho i przygryzłem wargę. Zatrzymałem go na chodniku, dotykając opuszkami palców materiału jego płaszcza. - Bardzo chciałbym być wolny.

\- Kiedyś będziesz wolny - zapewnił mnie z uśmiechem i oblizał swoje różowe wargi, po chwili zaciskając je w wąską kreskę. - Jesteś jak jaskółka. Nie możesz być trzymany w klatce.

I może nie chciałem tego przyznać, ale jego słowa po raz kolejny dotarły prosto do mojego serca.

 

///

 

Umówiliśmy się w tym samym miejscu trzy dni później. Skóra niemal paliła mnie od środka z potrzeby jego bliskości, chciałem być obok i nigdy już się nie odsuwać ani na centymetr.

Jednak gdy tylko wszedłem do środka a jego głowa poderwała się do góry, widziałem, że coś było nie tak. Jego oczy nie były roześmiane jak zwykle, wyglądały raczej na zasnute mgłą. Zmarszczyłem brwi i powolnym krokiem podszedłem do lady. Nie bałem się, że ktoś nas zauważy, bo piekarnia i tak od dawna była już zamknięta.

\- Cześć - powiedziałem cicho i przygryzłem mocno dolną wargę. Bałem się, że może trzy dni temu zrobiłem coś źle, to wszystko potoczyło się zbyt szybko, a Harry nie chce mnie teraz widzieć.

\- Cześć, Lou - odparł cicho. Jego głos był bardziej zachrypnięty niż zwykle, co nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego.

\- Płakałeś? - pisnąłem, choć sam chyba nie chciałem znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Nie mogłem znieść myśli, że Harry mógłby być smutny z jakiegoś powodu.

\- Nie - zaprzeczył szybko i potrząsnął głową, tak, że loki opadły mu na czoło. Usiadł na niskim stołku za ladą i przeczesał szybko włosy. Dookoła nas było bardzo cicho, dzięki czemu mogłem wsłuchać się w jego urywany oddech. Z sekundy na sekundę stawał się coraz szybszy, aż w końcu mogłem zobaczyć, jak jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada w szaleńczym tempie. - Tak - szepnął ledwo słyszalnie i schował twarz w dłoniach.

Znalazłem się obok w mgnieniu oka. Objąłem go mocno swoimi ramionami i przytuliłem do swojej klatki piersiowej. Chciałem ochronić go przed całym złem tego świata, łzami i bólem, ale wiedziałem, że nie potrafię.

Nie mam pojęcia, jak długo znajdowaliśmy się w tej plątaninie kończyn. W końcu jednak Harry odsunął się i otarł mokre i zaczerwienione policzki. - Moja mama... - zaczął i wsunął dolną wargę między zęby. Usiadłem naprzeciwko niego i wyciągnąłem ją ostrożnie, czekając na ciąg dalszy, mimo że obawiałem się tego, czego mogłem się dowiedzieć. - Słyszałem jak rozmawia dzisiaj z tatą - kontynuował, mówiąc tak cicho, że ledwo mogłem go usłyszeć. Pociągnął nosem i najwidoczniej zebrał się w sobie, bo kolejne zdanie było najdłuższe ze wszystkich. - Ona jest w ciąży. Ale... oni nie... oni nie chcą - wykrztusił z siebie i na nowo zaczął płakać, wyciągając do mnie ręce, bym przytulił go ponownie. - Jego nie chcą. Oni... oni nie chcą. - powtarzał, a ja przez ten cały czas głaskałem delikatnie jego plecy i mamrotałem "ciiii" naprzeciw jego skóry.

\- Nie chcą dziecka? - zapytałem dla pewności, a jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz.

\- N-nie - załkał i złapał się mocno mojej koszuli, gniotąc ją w rękach. - Słyszałem, oni chcą się... pozbyć... go - westchnął i odsunął się, ocierając policzki raz jeszcze.

Nic nie mówiłem, postanowiłem dać mu kilka minut, żeby miał szansę się pozbierać. W końcu wziął głęboki wdech i po raz pierwszy spojrzał mi prosto w oczy.

\- Nie wiem co robić - wyznał cicho i oblizał swoje pulchne usta. - Utrata rodzeństwa to najstraszniejsza rzecz na świecie. Spędziłem z Gemmą całe swoje dzieciństwo, a kiedy utonęła... - zaczął i przygryzł policzek od środka. Widziałem, jak trudne jest dla niego mówienie o tym. - T-to tak, jakby wyrwała mi serce i zabrała je ze sobą. Już nigdy nie będę taki sam - dodał cicho i objął się własnymi ramionami, jakby chciał na nowo zbudować wokół siebie wysoki mur. Wiedziałem, że nie mogę mu na to pozwolić, ponieważ jeśli do tego dopuszczę, drugi raz mogę nie sforsować tej przeszkody. - I teraz mam przeżyć to ponownie... bo nieważne co zrobię, i tak zostanie mi odebrane - przyznał i zwiesił głowę.

\- Nie możesz tak mówić - stwierdziłem miękko i uniosłem dłoń do jego policzka, by go pogłaskać w czułym geście.

\- Ale tak właśnie jest - pokręcił głową i spojrzał na mnie jeszcze raz. - Umrze jeśli je usuną i umrze jeśli się urodzi. Dookoła giną ludzie, Louis. Umierają.

Wziąłem drżący oddech i przytaknąłem. Wiedziałem, że to prawda, ale nie chciałem jej do siebie dopuszczać. Całymi dniami miałem przed oczami mamę leżącą na poprzecieranej kanapie w salonie, z wyblakłymi włosami i tęczówkami.

\- Myślę, że musisz o tym z nimi porozmawiać - oświadczyłem po kilkuminutowej przerwie. - To nowe życie. Należy mu się szansa.

 

///

 

Dochodziła już dwudziesta trzecia. Cieszyłem się, że powiadomiłem mamę o swoich wieczornych planach, dzięki czemu nie musiałem się teraz martwić o błyskawiczny powrót do domu. Pewnie myślała, że idę do dziewczyny. Czasem bardzo pragnąłem powiedzieć jej prawdę.

\- Chciałbym cię narysować - przerwałem nagle ciszę pomiędzy nami, przez co głowa Harry'ego momentalnie podskoczyła w górę. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ciągle mnie rysujesz - zaśmiał się i oblizał usta.

\- Tak, ale... - westchnąłem ciężko i przewróciłem oczami. - Mam już tysiąc twoich portretów. Teraz chciałbym narysować cię... _całego_.

Harry cudownie zarumienił się przez sposób, w jaki zaakcentowałem ostatnie słowo. - Całego? - powtórzył, a ja pokiwałem głową i przysunąłem się bliżej, całując delikatnie jego usta. - Tutaj? - szepnął i uniósł brew.

\- Tutaj. - uśmiechnąłem się i rozejrzałem po przytulnym zapleczu, na którym (z tego co mi mówił) czasem spał. - Rozbierzesz się dla mnie? - poprosiłem i odsunąłem się na pewną odległość, żeby dać mu wystarczająco dużo przestrzeni.

Harry nieśmiało zaczął rozpinać koszulę i wysunął ją ze spodni, cały czas zerkając na mnie do góry i przygryzając swoje idealne usta. Gdy materiał leżał już na ziemi, rozpiął spodnie i również pozbył się ich ze swoich długich nóg. Kiedy zobaczyłem, że zaczyna zdejmować bieliznę, sięgnąłem do swojej torby i wyjąłem z niej szkicownik razem z ołówkiem. - Usiądź - poprosiłem, a Harry usiadł na kocu rozłożonym na podłodze. Ugięte nogi znajdowały się po obu stronach jego ciała, a pupa spoczywała na miękkim okryciu. Oparł prawą dłoń pomiędzy udami, zasłaniając się dyskretnie i tak profesjonalnie, jakby był prawdziwym modelem. - Perfekcyjnie - uśmiechnąłem się i zacząłem delikatny szkic.

Po trzydziestu minutach intensywnego skrobania ołówkiem o kartkę miałem już zadowalający zarys jego ciała. Brakowało mi tylko twarzy chłopca, ale jego głowa była zwieszona, a włosy zasłaniały jego piękną buzię.

\- Spójrz na mnie - poprosiłem i wtedy powoli podniósł wzrok. Jego policzki wciąż były różowe i mimo wszystko wyglądał na zawstydzonego, ale dzielnie patrzył mi prosto w oczy. W końcu jego twarz rozjaśnił piękny uśmiech, który z radością zapamiętałem i przeniosłem na papier. - Skończyłem - oświadczyłem po kolejnych dwudziestu minutach i podniosłem się z podłogi, by pokazać mu swoje dzieło.

Przejechał delikatnie opuszkami palców po rysunku, uważając, żeby nie rozmazać żadnych linii. - Tak właśnie cię widzę - wyjaśniłem, a on podniósł na mnie wzrok. Jego oczy błyszczały i wyglądał na dużo szczęśliwszego niż kilka godzin wcześniej, kiedy wszedłem do piekarni.

\- Dziękuję - szepnął i wziął szkicownik do ręki, wciąż uważnie obserwując moją pracę.

\- Jesteś najpiękniejszą żyjącą istotą - powiedziałem po chwili zupełnie szczerze. Harry uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej i oparł podbródek na moim ramieniu. - Anioły na pewno zazdroszczą ci urody.

\- A tobie talentu - odwdzięczył mi się ze śmiechem, wciąż kurczowo ściskając mój szkicownik.

\- Wygląda na to, że nie jesteśmy mile widziani po drugiej stronie - wzruszyłem ramionami, nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać.

\- Na to wygląda - potwierdził i pochylił się, owiewając gorącym oddechem moje usta. - Musimy wyjść z tego cali i zdrowi.

\- Na to wygląda - powtórzyłem i złączyłem nasze usta w czułym pocałunku.

Harry i rysowanie zdecydowanie należały do moich ulubionych rzeczy na świecie. 

 

///

 

Od dziecka byłem ogromnym fanem wigilii.

Może to dlatego, że dwudziestego czwartego wypadały moje urodziny? A może to przez śnieg za oknem, świąteczne piosenki i kolorowe lampki na choince?

Powód zresztą wcale nie jest aż taki ważny. W wigilię spotykałem się z całą rodziną i nie chodziło nawet o prezenty, bo nigdy nie dostawaliśmy niczego wielkiego, nawet przed wojną. Zazwyczaj była to czekolada i jakieś małe autko, a dla dziewczyn rajstopy lub lalki z materiału.

Święta miały po prostu swój klimat.

W tym roku wyglądały nieco inaczej niż w poprzednim, ze względu na postępującą chorobę matki. Nie mieliśmy praktycznie na nic pieniędzy, ale ja i tata postanowiliśmy, że święta muszą być. Nikt nie mógł odczuć różnicy. Nie mogłem pozwolić na to, żeby dziewczynki zobaczyły, że jest coraz gorzej.

O siedemnastej zacząłem przygotowywać stół. Mama przyglądała mi się z uśmiechem, kiedy rozkładałem świeżo wyprany, pachnący obrus i wieszałem skarpety pod oknem, jako że nie mieliśmy kominka.

Postawiłem na stole kolorowe świeczki, pudding i ciasto, które na tę okazję upiekł dla mnie Harry. Zauważyłem, że to szczególnie przykuło uwagę mamy.

\- Twój przyjaciel rozpieszcza nas tymi wypiekami - stwierdziła, a moje policzki zapłonęły. Byłem wdzięczny wszechświatowi, że akurat stałem odwrócony do niej tyłem, bo w przeciwnym razie na pewno by to zauważyła.

\- Mhm - mruknąłem tylko i posłałem jej delikatny uśmiech. - Przyniosę talerze - oświadczyłem i zebrałem się do wyjścia z pokoju, jednak ona złapała mnie za nadgarstek i ścisnęła go lekko.

\- Poczekaj - poprosiła i zrobiła mi miejsce na kanapie obok siebie. Westchnąłem cicho i usiadłem, a mama oparła głowę o moje ramię i przytuliła się do mnie.

Muszę przyznać, że mi tego brakowało. Poruszała się coraz wolniej i wiedziałem, że ma już mało sił. Nie chciałem mówić tego na głos, ale mamie nie pozostało zbyt wiele czasu. Była wdzięczna za każdą chwilę spędzoną z rodziną i próbowała uśmiechać się tak dużo, jak to tylko możliwe, ale to nie wystarczało. Czasem wola walki to za mało. Na wojnie liczy się to, czy masz broń, a nie to, czy prosisz o życie. Jej choroba była jednak silnym przeciwnikiem, dobrze uzbrojonym, a co najgorsze - nieznanym. Nie wiedzieliśmy skąd pochodzi, więc wszelkie próby wysłania go tam, skąd przyszedł, albo unicestwienia na zawsze, były z góry skazane na porażkę.

\- Ostatnio naprawdę jesteś inny - powiedziała, przyglądając mi się uważnie i oblizując usta. - Wiem, że często to powtarzam, ale to prawda. A ty nie chcesz mi powiedzieć o co chodzi, łobuziaku.

Zawsze mówiła tak do mnie, kiedy byłem dzieckiem. Przed oczami nagle przeleciał mi milion obrazów. Zobaczyłem siebie w piaskownicy, kiedy mama sadzała mnie na rozgrzanym piasku i podawała wiaderko. Zobaczyłem siebie w swoich nowych spodenkach na szelkach, z których byłem tak bardzo dumny i codziennie chodziłem w nich do szkoły. Swój pierwszy materiałowy piórnik, którego przez lata zazdrościłem innym dzieciom. Zawsze chciałem zamienić swój zimny i metalowy na ten miękki i przyjemny w dotyku.

\- Cały czas jestem taki sam - odparłem i wzruszyłem ramionami.

Kochałem mamę, ale nie chciałem by znała mój sekret. Ona tylko pokiwała głową i westchnęła cicho, patrząc na mnie z uśmiechem już po kilku sekundach.

\- Chciałabym pójść jutro do miasta, Louis. Dotknąć śniegu - stwierdziła, wpatrując się błagalnie w moje oczy.

\- Mamo...

\- Wiem, wiem, że nie powinnam - pokręciła głową i machnęła ręką w powietrzu. - Ale chciałabym. Z tobą, tatą i dziewczynkami. Proszę, zabierzcie mnie na dwór - powtórzyła i ścisnęła lekko moje ramię.

Westchnąłem ciężko i przewróciłem oczami, po chwili wracając wzrokiem do jej twarzy. - Zobaczę co da się zrobić - zapewniłem mamę, a ona w odpowiedzi posłała mi szeroki uśmiech, którego już od długiego czasu nie widziałem na jej twarzy.

 

///

 

Mama ubrała się w swoją niebieską sukienkę i długi płaszcz za kolana. Trzymałem ją w pasie i prowadziłem razem z tatą.

Wyszliśmy na ulicę, a mama od razu wystawiła twarz do słońca. Akurat prószył śnieg, ale to wydawało się jej zupełnie nie przeszkadzać - wystawiła język i łapała na niego płatki, jak gdyby wciąż była małym dzieckiem.

Na chwilę zapomniałem, że naokoło dzieje się tyle zła. Zatrzymałem się w tym jednym szczęśliwym momencie, bo byłem realistą i wiedziałem, że nie ma dużych szans na ich większą ilość. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. Patrzyłem na jej wesołą twarz i uświadomiłem sobie, jak bardzo będzie mi jej brakowało.

W ciągu piętnastu minut przesunęliśmy się o naprawdę niewiele. Mama cieszyła się zimnym podmuchem wiatru bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

Była na dworze chyba po raz pierwszy od roku.

\- Zaprosisz Harry'ego na święta? - zapytała mnie na ucho, a ja od razu się spiąłem. Była uśmiechnięta i pewna, że odpowiedź brzmi "tak". Zaskoczyła mnie jednak tym pytaniem i nie wiedziałem, co mam jej powiedzieć. Nie uważałem, że to dobry pomysł. Tak, to prawda, byłem w nim po uszy zakochany, ale niekoniecznie chciałem, by poznawał moją rodzinę. Mogliby zacząć coś podejrzewać i tego nie zaakceptować, a w tej chwili rodzina była wszystkim, co miałem.

\- N-nie wiem - odparłem nieśmiało i pokręciłem głową, po czym zerknąłem na tatę, ale chyba nie słyszał naszej drobnej wymiany zdań. Był zajęty rozmową z dziewczynkami.

\- Chcę mu podziękować. Jest dla nas bardzo dobry - oświadczyła i ścisnęła mnie w pasie, na co przygryzłem wargę. - Niech przyjdzie z rodzicami.

\- Dobrze - westchnąłem i oblizałem zmarznięte usta. - Dobrze. Dla ciebie.

 

///

 

Harry stanął w naszych drzwiach z rodzicami w ostatni dzień świąt.

Całe powietrze uleciało mi z ust, kiedy przedstawialiśmy się nawzajem wszystkim członkom rodziny, a on znacząco na mnie spoglądał. Miałem wrażenie, że każdy już wie, co jest między nami.

Siedzieliśmy przy stole, zajadając się ciastem i puddingiem. Kolacja była skromna, ale naprawdę dobra; tata postarał się o porządną herbatę i mieliśmy nawet cytrynę i miód.

Poczułem, jakby wszystko po raz pierwszy od dawna było w porządku.

Harry siedział obok mnie i często dotykał mojego uda pod stołem, sprawiając, że musiałem naprawdę nieźle się wysilać, by się nie zarumienić. Jego najprostszy dotyk wyprawiał z moim ciałem prawdziwe cuda, chciałem pocałować go jak nigdy. Wiedziałem jednak, że muszę z tym poczekać. I to jeszcze sporo czasu.

Najważniejsze było jednak dla mnie to, że mama była szczęśliwa. Cały czas się uśmiechała i żartowała z rodzicami Harry'ego. Patrząc na to, jak się polubili, byłem niemal pewien, że będziemy gościć ich częściej. Mama w towarzystwie ożywała, choć wiedziałem, jaka zmęczona musi być.

\- Pokażesz mi swój pokój? - zapytał mnie Harry, na co skinąłem głową i uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Przeprosiłem wszystkich i wstaliśmy od stołu.

Zerknąłem na niego z zadowoleniem, gdy byliśmy już sami. Zamknąłem za nim drzwi i objąłem go delikatnie w pasie, wspinając się na palce, by ukraść z jego ust pocałunek.

\- Przytulnie tu - stwierdził i pogłaskał mój policzek, odsuwając się lekko i podchodząc do komody. - Co jest w środku?

\- Moje prace - odpowiedziałem i otworzyłem szufladę, odkrywając przed nimi swoje największe skarby. Praktycznie nigdy nie pozwalałem nikomu oglądać swoich dzieł, ale on mógł. On zawsze mógł. Wyjąłem kilka rysunków i wręczałem je Harry'mu. Prawie połowa z nich przedstawiała chłopca w różnych pozycjach i sytuacjach. Harry siedzący za ladą w piekarni, czekający na ławce z rozwianymi włosami, idący w dół ulicy w swoim długim płaszczu. Patrzący w prawo, w dół. Tuż po przebudzeniu i pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Roześmiany. Z łzami cieknącymi w dół policzków.

Harry przełknął ślinę i obejrzał dokładnie każdy portret, siadając na łóżku i studiując je uważnie. Sam widziałem w nich wiele defektów, ale gdy patrzył na nie z takim zachwytem i podziwem, poczułem się, jakby ktoś wywiesił je w Luwrze.

\- Obiecasz, że będziesz rysował mnie w ten sposób przez całe życie? - zapytał, a ja uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

\- Oświadczasz się? - zachichotałem i przygryzłem wargę.

\- Wstępnie.

\- Powinieneś uklęknąć - droczyłem się i odłożyłem rysunki na pościel, zajmując ich miejsce na jego kolanach.

\- Nawet nie dałeś mi szansy - zaśmiał się przy moich ustach i zsunął wargi na szczękę. Zadrżałem, gdy poczułem tam jego delikatny dotyk.

\- Powinieneś działać szybko. Jestem niecierpliwy - stwierdziłem i w odwecie pstryknąłem palcem jego nos.

\- Następnym razem ulepię ci pierścionek z gliny i zrobię to jak prawdziwy mężczyzna - obiecał i zmarszczył nos, wydymając lekko wargi, by zachęcić mnie do ponownego pocałunku.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo - odparłem i odsunąłem się, odmawiając mu tej bliskości. Nie chciałem zostawiać rodziny samej na tak długo, a wiedziałem, że za chwilę nie byłbym w stanie się od niego odsunąć.

\- Ja chciałbym potrzymać cię za rękę - westchnął i splótł nasze palce, spoglądając na mnie z dołu.

\- Kiedyś - szepnąłem i odwróciłem się od niego szybko, czując, jak pieką mnie kąciki oczu.

I mimo że tak bardzo go kochałem i chciałem robić to już zawsze, codziennie, nieprzerwanie i czule, niepokojący głos wewnątrz mnie podpowiadał mi, że "kiedyś" oznacza "nigdy". 

 

///

 

**luty 1945**

 

Zima w tym roku przebiegła wyjątkowo łagodnie i szybko.

Był dwudziesty szósty lutego, gdy umówiłem się z Harrym w mieście popołudniu i przegadaliśmy dobre kilka godzin, mówiąc o wszystkim i o niczym.

Opowiadał mi o szczęśliwych chwilach ze swoją siostrą, kiedy uczyła go, jak się puszcza bańki mydlane i skacze przez skakankę. Ponoć nigdy nie udało mu się nie zaplątać; możliwe, że zabrakło mu doświadczenia.

Czy to samolubne z mojej strony, że nienawidziłem słuchać o jego siostrze? Nie, nie byłem zazdrosny, broń Boże! Ale... nie podobało mi się to, jak bardzo za nią tęsknił. Nie lubiłem jej przez to, ponieważ odchodząc, zabrała ze sobą jego cząstkę, której nigdy nie będę już w stanie odkryć. Chciałem znać Harry'ego na pamięć, ale było w nim kilka ciemnych zakamarków, do których nie byłbym w stanie dotrzeć. A przynajmniej tak myślałem.

\- Jesteś taki wysoki - mruknąłem w pewnej chwili z rozmarzeniem, kiedy ukryliśmy się przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami za ogromnym pniem drzewa. Wspiąłem się na palce i cmoknąłem jego podbródek, uśmiechając się szeroko i opierając dłoń na jego ramieniu dla lepszej równowagi.

\- To zasługa dobrych genów - roześmiał się i oblizał usta, patrząc na mnie w dół z czułością.

\- Uwielbiam twoje geny - szepnąłem mu na ucho i ponownie usłyszałem jego cichy śmiech, jednocześnie czując ciepłą i dużą dłoń na swojej talii.

\- Założę się, że dobiegnę do bramy pierwszy - powiedział ni stąd ni zowąd. Dobrze wiedział, co właśnie zrobił. Nie mógłbym odrzucić jego wyznania.

\- A co dostanę, jeśli to ja wygram? - zapytałem i uniosłem brew z zaciekawieniem.

\- Co tylko chcesz - stwierdził z uśmiechem.

\- Dobra, przyjmuję wyzwanie - fuknąłem i odsunąłem się od niego, otrzepując spodnie z jakiegoś pyłku. - Też mogę spełnić twoje życzenie.

W tym momencie obaj zerwaliśmy się do biegu. I oczywiście, nie miałem z nim żadnych szans, ale miło było znów widzieć jego dwa dołeczki i zmarszczki wokół oczu.

Z radością też spełniałem jego życzenie nieco później, jęcząc cicho pod jego umięśnionym ciałem i szarpiąc go za włosy. Jeśli tak miało wyglądać przegrywanie, mogłem przegrywać z nim każdego dnia swojego życia.

 

 

**marzec 1945**

 

Są takie momenty w życiu, kiedy dla człowieka czas się zatrzymuje.

Pierwszy raz, gdy jest się maluchem i trzyma się w ramionach swoje nowo narodzone rodzeństwo. Patrzy się w jego oczy i od razu czuje nieskończoną miłość, nawet jeszcze nie wiedząc, na kogo to dziecko wyrośnie.

Drugi raz, gdy do głowy nagle uderza miłość. Nie widzi się świata poza tą jedną konkretną osobą, chce oddać się jej każdą wolną chwilę i złożyć u jej stóp wszystkie swoje najskrytsze sekrety.

Trzeci raz, gdy ukochanej osobie staje się coś złego.

I zapewne wiele innych razy, których nie było mi dotąd dane doświadczyć.

Poczułem, że krew odpływa mi z twarzy, kiedy zobaczyłem mamę Harry'ego na progu swojego domu. Cała była zapłakana i błagała mnie, żebym poszedł z nią do szpitala, ponieważ Harry dwa dni temu został postrzelony w kolano, stracił naprawdę dużo krwi, chciałby mnie zobaczyć i tak właściwie nie jest z nim zbyt dobrze.

Nie byłem w stanie nic powiedzieć. Skinąłem tylko głową i cały zdrętwiały poszedłem się ubrać, przekazując to niewyraźnie mamie. Czułem się, jakbym stał obok swojego ciała i przyglądał się wszystkiemu z pewnej odległości. Nagle wszystko wydawało się nierzeczywiste.

Od razu ruszyłem za mamą Harry'ego. Szpital nie był daleko, więc pospieszyliśmy do niego na nogach. Byłem przerażony, gdy przekraczaliśmy przez jego próg.

Dotarliśmy na odpowiednią salę, na której widok rozmazał mi się jeszcze bardziej. Przed drzwiami lekarz dyżurujący zmusił nas do założenia specjalnych masek i poprosił, żebyśmy nie siedzieli tam długo, ponieważ sytuacja jest krytyczna i niedługo trzeba będzie operować.

Zobaczyłem go wtedy pośród mnóstwa innych łóżek. Do szpitala wciąż trafiali nowi ludzie, dlatego bardzo bałem się o przebieg jego operacji. Działanie w pośpiechu nigdy nie dawało dobrych rezultatów.

Podszedłem do niego i zacząłem płakać, nawet nie wiedząc kiedy. Złapałem delikatnie jego dłoń w swoją i pokręciłem głową, spoglądając na jego bladą twarz i nieobecny wzrok. Pewnie dostał coś przeciwbólowego, ponieważ nawet mnie nie rozpoznał. Jego mama stanęła po drugiej stronie i szeptała do niego uspokajające słowa, mimo że Harry w ogóle nie zwrócił na nią uwagi.

Chwilę później musieliśmy już opuścić salę. Ściągnąłem z ust maskę i zsunąłem się po ścianie, łkając cicho i pociągając nosem.

Harry. Mój Harry. Co oni ci zrobili?

W głowie miałem już najczarniejsze myśli. Nie poradziłbym sobie bez niego, to po prostu nie jest możliwe. Nie mógłbym funkcjonować.

Nie byłem pewien, czy minęło dziesięć minut czy godzin. Mama Harry'ego płakała w moje ramię, a następnie pojawił się jego tata. Ja jednak czułem się pusty. Nie potrafiłem z nimi rozmawiać, w jakikolwiek sposób ich pocieszyć, sam byłem w rozsypce.

W końcu, dobrych kilka godzin później, zobaczyłem lekarza wychodzącego z sali operacyjnej. Od razu zerwałem się na równe nogi i podszedłem do niego z rodzicami Harry'ego, ale on tylko pokręcił głową. Łzy na nowo napłynęły mi do oczu i oblizałem nerwowo usta, nie wiedząc, co to w ogóle ma znaczyć. Przecież wszystko miało być w porządku, tak? Wszystko miało się udać. Snuliśmy tyle planów. Chcieliśmy wyjechać do spokojnego miejsca, kiedy nasze sprawy już się ułożą. Może mieć psa. I codziennie pić herbatę z miodem, tak jak w święta.

\- Operacja nie potoczyła się tak, jak przewidywaliśmy - stwierdził, przerywając moje dotychczasowe rozmyślania. Zacząłem wściekle potrząsać głową, jednocześnie sięgając rękami do swoich włosów i szarpiąc za nie. - W ranę wdało się poważne zakażenie. Nogi nie można było uratować, pojawiła się martwica - wyjaśnił i zdjął czepek z włosów, patrząc na nas współczująco i kierując się do innych pacjentów. - Naprawdę mi przykro.

Opadłem bezwładnie na kolana, gdy tylko się oddalił. Uderzyły one w posadzkę, a w mojej wyobraźni zabrzmiały jak huk pistoletu, przez który Harry był teraz okaleczony. Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach i próbowałem wmówić sobie, że wcale nie jest tak źle, że Harry żyje, będzie żył, Harry będzie żył. Jednak nie mogłem poradzić sobie z myślą, że jego życie nigdy nie będzie już pełne.

Gdzieś obok mnie słyszałem płacz jego matki, ale ponownie się zablokowałem. Po prostu klęczałem na podłodze i czekałem, aż ktoś do mnie przyjdzie i powie, że to okropna pomyłka i bardzo przeprasza, i nie wie jak to się stało, być może ktoś pomieszał pacjentów i to wcale nie o niego chodziło. Jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło, a kolejne minuty mijały.

W końcu przed moimi oczami przejechało łóżko na kółkach i wjechało na izolatkę. Od razu pobiegłem do drzwi i prawie się potknąłem, widząc Harry'ego na łóżku. Pielęgniarka zdejmowała okrwawiony opatrunek z jego, cóż, z tego, co niegdyś było jego nogą. Teraz był nią jedynie kawałek uda, i Boże, chciało mi się wymiotować. Odsunąłem się od drzwi i poczułem, że kręci mi się w głowie, ale nie pozwoliłem sobie na omdlenie.

Musiałem być przytomny, kiedy Harry się obudzi.

Wiedziałem, że nie będę potrafił spojrzeć mu w oczy. Ale musiałem pokazać mu, że jestem tu, i kocham go bez względu na wszystko. Potrzebowałem być silny dla niego.

 

///

 

Trzydzieści siedem godzin.

Tyle zajął Harry'emu powrót do pełnej świadomości.

Usiadłem obok jego łóżka, a on uśmiechnął się do mnie delikatnie, kiedy odgarnąłem włosy z jego czoła.

\- Twoi rodzice poszli się zdrzemnąć. Zmusiłem ich do tego - powiadomiłem go, z trudem powstrzymując łzy i krzyk. Byłem wściekły na świat, dlaczego to spotkało akurat jego? Nagle Harry spoważniał i westchnął cicho, patrząc na mnie ze smutkiem.

\- Lou, obudziłem się wczoraj, ale wciąż nikt nic mi nie mówi - wymamrotał zachrypniętym głosem i oblizał swoje pulchne usta. - Proszę, chcę wiedzieć prawdę, nawet najgorszą - dodał ciszej, a ja otarłem łzę spływającą po jego skroni.

\- Harry...

\- Proszę - przerwał mi i spojrzał na mnie rozpaczliwie. Spróbowałem zebrać się w sobie i spróbować przekazać mu to jak najdelikatniej się dało, chociaż podejrzewałem, że takich spraw w ogóle nie można przekazać delikatnie. To straszna rola. Żałowałem, że zakazałem lekarzom czegokolwiek mu mówić.

\- Były komplikacje - wydusiłem z siebie i ścisnąłem desperacko jego rękę. - Oni... oni... nie mogli nic już zrobić, bo... zakażenie... - przerwałem i pokręciłem głową, chowając twarz w swoich dłoniach. - O Boże, Harry.

Pomiędzy nami zapadła cisza. Te słowa nie mogły przejść mi przez gardło, ale Harry mnie nie poganiał. Trwało to może kilka minut. - Ty nie masz nogi - szepnąłem i odwróciłem do niego wzrok.

\- Co? - szepnął i pociągnął mnie za rękę, zmuszając mnie, bym na niego spojrzał. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i załzawione, kiedy kręcił powoli głową. - Wcale nie. Czuję, że mnie boli.

Gdy to usłyszałem, rozpłakałem się jeszcze bardziej i wtuliłem delikatnie w jego klatkę piersiową. - Harry...

\- Idź.

\- Słucham? - zapytałem cicho i spojrzałem z bólem na jego twarz. On na mnie nie patrzył. Jego wzrok był utkwiony gdzieś w oknie.

\- Powiedziałem, idź.

\- Harry...

\- Idź. - powtórzył i machnął na mnie ręką, zaciskając szczękę tak mocno, że jej linia zarysowała się jeszcze bardziej. Powoli wstałem ze swojego miejsca i wytarłem spocone dłonie o spodnie, przegryzając wargę niemal do krwi.

\- Będę tu cały czas, gdybyś...

\- Idź, Louis, po prostu... Idź, do cholery. 

 

///

 

Od czasu gdy Harry wygonił mnie ze swojej sali, bardziej przypominałem żywego trupa niż człowieka. Snułem się od pokoju do pokoju, nic nie było w stanie mnie zainteresować ani poprawić humoru.

Przychodziłem do szpitala codziennie przez kolejne pięć dni, obserwując jak opatrunki Harry'ego są zmieniane i każdego dnia pragnąc dotknąć jego skóry nawet bardziej. Nikt nie potrafi sobie chyba wyobrazić bólu którego czułem, kiedy widziałem jak płacze i kręci głową, spoglądając w dół swojego ciała. To było dla mnie zbyt wiele.

Gdybym tylko mógł, oddałbym mu swoje nogi, ręce i wszystko inne, czego by potrzebował. Mógłbym być jego wzrokiem, ruchem i dotykiem, mógłbym zrezygnować ze swoich przyjemności i udogodnień jedynie dla jego komfortu.

Problem jednak był w tym, że Harry wydawał się tego nie chcieć.

Osiemnastego marca wszedłem na jego salę i tym samym zwróciłem na siebie jego uwagę. Zdenerwowałem go, widziałem to w jego oczach. Zaczął pod nosem mamrotać coś o tym, że chce być sam i nie potrzebuje niańki.

Zmarszczyłem brwi i pomimo protestów usiadłem przy jego łóżku, jednak zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć, Harry już rozpaczliwie krzyczał do pielęgniarki, błagając ją, żeby zabrała mnie z pomieszczenia.

Zacisnąłem usta w wąską kreskę i pokręciłem głową, patrząc na niego i nie wierząc w to, co mówi. To nie mogła być prawda, przecież mnie kochał, prawda? Po prostu potrzebował czasu...

Więcej czasu...

 

///

 

Brak Harry'ego sprawiał, że i mnie zaczęło brakować coraz bardziej.

Tego dnia miał wyjść ze szpitala, więc z samego rana popędziłem tam, by jeszcze go zastać. Musiałem z nim koniecznie porozmawiać, bo jego zniknięcie z mojego życia naprawdę mnie męczyło i nie potrafiłem bez niego normalnie funkcjonować, nawet jeśli próbowałem z całych sił. Nie mogłem i nie chciałem.

Pchnąłem drzwi na salę numer siedem drżącą ręką i oblizałem usta, patrząc na jego postać siedzącą na łóżku.

Harry patrzył na mnie z zaciśniętą szczęką i zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Wiem, nie chcesz mnie tu - zacząłem, być może trochę zbyt wysoko i nerwowo. Jego wyraz twarzy w ogóle nie złagodniał, kiedy podszedłem do jego łóżka i usiadłem na krzesełku. Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewałem. - Ale Hazza, kochanie, ja muszę z tobą porozmawiać...

\- Nie - odparł krótko i zabrał dłoń, na której ułożyłem swoją.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytałem ze łzami w oczach spowodowanych odtrąceniem i czystą niemocą.

\- Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać - wzruszył ramionami i przesunął prześcieradło tak, żeby przykrywało całe jego udo. - Nie widzisz, że to koniec, Louis? - mruknął i spojrzał mi w oczy.

Zamarłem gdy tylko to usłyszałem. Nagle każdy mięsień w moim ciele się napiął i jednocześnie miałem wrażenie, że zemdleję. Nigdy nie spodziewałbym się takich słów wychodzących z jego ust i tak chłodnego spojrzenia. Gdzie mój Harry? Czy odszedł z kolejną częścią siebie, która została mu brutalnie odebrana?

\- K-koniec? - szepnąłem, możliwe że tylko do siebie. Nie rozumiałem, co się wokół mnie działo. Chyba kręciło mi się w głowie... a może to już początek obłędu?

\- Nie mogę — nie chcę z tobą być - poprawił się po chwili i tylko uniósł brew. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby w ogóle nie ruszało go to, co mówi. - Nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć, Louis. Masz coś, czego już nigdy nie będę miał.

\- Harry... - jęknąłem płaczliwie i pokręciłem głową, szukając daremno na materacu jego kościstej dłoni, by dotknąć jego palców i być może już nigdy ich nie wypuszczać.

\- Nie rób tego - syknął i odsunął się ode mnie, zaciskając ręce w pięści i odwracając wzrok.

\- Mógłbym... zaopiekuję się tobą - szepnąłem i przygryzłem policzek od środka tak mocno, że poczułem metaliczny smak krwi na języku. Miałem nadzieję, że ból przywróci mnie do rzeczywistości, ale okazało się, że to niestety nie był tylko okropny sen. To wszystko działo się naprawdę.

\- Nie potrzebuję kolejnej matki, do cholery, Louis! - krzyknął na mnie i pochylił się, opierając łokcie o pościel. Wsunął palce w swoje włosy i pociągnął za nie mocno, ale wydawało się, jakby w ogóle nie sprawiało mu bólu.

\- Ja potrzebuję ciebie - powiedziałem rozpaczliwie i wpatrzyłem się w niego, zauważając jak głęboko oddycha i najwyraźniej w ten sposób próbuje zebrać się do kupy. - Kochasz mnie.

\- Nie - zaprzeczył i oblizał usta, patrząc na mnie i uśmiechając się słabo. - Gdybym cię kochał, zrobiłbym wszystko, żebyś ze mną został. - stwierdził, a ja wciągnąłem gwałtownie powietrze do płuc.

\- Nie myślisz tak.

\- Nie kocham cię.

\- Kłamiesz.

\- Nie przychodź więcej - powiedział już spokojniej i westchnął cicho, mnąc w dłoniach prześcieradło i zerkając na mnie z boku. - Niecały miesiąc temu ścigaliśmy się do bramy w parku. Pamiętasz, jak wspaniale się wtedy czuliśmy? Miałem wtedy wrażenie, że wokół wcale nie ma tej wojny, że na wszystko można znaleźć rozwiązanie. Byłem z tobą beztroski. Lubiłem biegać, lubiłem cię podnosić, lubiłem trzymać cię na swoich kolanach. Lubiłem się z tobą kochać.

\- Wciąż jesteś taki sam - zaprzeczyłem i złapałem jego rękę, czując że łzy spływają mi po twarzy i zamazują widok. - Ty i ja to wciąż ten sam Harry i ten sam Louis. Nic to między nami nie zmienia. Każdego dnia kocham cię bardziej.

\- Zmienia - stwierdził twardo i zabrał dłoń, patrząc na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Wróć do swojej rodziny, Louis, i nie szukaj ze mną kontaktu. Nie chcę tego. Nie chcę być zazdrosny o ciebie przez resztę życia.

\- Kochanie... - zacząłem i upadłem przed nim na kolana, układając twarz na szorstkim materacu i płacząc cicho. - Błagam. Zrobię wszystko dla ciebie, ale proszę, nie odrzucaj mnie, nie każ mi...

\- To nigdy nie będzie prawdziwe - odparł i odepchnął mnie lekko, zachowując ten sam obojętny ton głosu. - Idź już. Nie chcę kochać nikogo nigdy więcej, a zwłaszcza ciebie.

\- Dlaczego? - pokręciłem głową, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc jego słów, które mimo wszystko łamały mi serce.

\- Bo ty znałeś mnie całego - uśmiechnął się lekko i wzruszył ramionami, tak jakby to wszystko po nim po prostu spłynęło. Tak jakbym nigdy nie był częścią jego życia, nie mielibyśmy za sobą tysiąca pocałunków i czułych słów. - Idź, proszę.

\- Nie chcę iść.

Na moje słowa Harry tylko westchnął i zawołał pielęgniarkę, uśmiechając się do niej delikatnie.

\- Czy mogłaby pani wyprowadzić stąd tego chłopaka? - zapytał cicho i ułożył głowę na materacu. Kobieta podeszła do mnie i złapała mnie za ramię, ciągnąc mnie lekko w górę. Nie chciałem iść, ale nie chciałem też przysparzać nikomu problemów. Zacząłem płakać na nowo, gdy tylko zaczęła wyciągać mnie niemal siłą z sali szpitalnej. - Żegnaj, Louis. Dziękuję ci.

\- To nie jest pożegnanie. - stwierdziłem tylko i zobaczyłem, jak drzwi zamykają się przed moim nosem. - Kocham cię.

 

///

 

Tego samego wieczoru płakałem w ramię swojej mamy, której po krótkim namyśle opowiedziałem wszystko od samego początku.

Miałem pewne podejrzenia co do tego, że od początku o tym wiedziała. Przez długi czas w ogóle się nie odzywała, ale spodziewałem się tego - coś takiego musiało być dla niej szokiem. Trzymała mnie blisko siebie i całowała mnie we włosy, prosząc mnie, bym się uspokoił. 

\- Wszystko jakoś się ułoży - obiecała mi i złapała pewnie moją dłoń. - Czasem dwójka ludzi potrzebuje rozłąki, żeby zrozumieć, jak bardzo siebie nawzajem potrzebują. Odnajdziecie swoją drogę - uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i otarła kciukiem łzy z mojej twarzy. - Daj mu trochę czasu. To na pewno dla niego ogromna trauma, ale w końcu zrozumie, że to co było między wami, było szczere. Jest szczerze. Kochasz go.

\- Oczywiście, że go kocham - wykrztusiłem i spojrzałem na swoje dłonie, bo mimo wszystko było mi wstyd mówić o miłości do drugiego mężczyzny przy mamie. Nie miałem jednak wyboru, ponieważ nikt oprócz niej mi nie został. 

\- Wiem, że to się uda. - stwierdziła i ścisnęła moją rękę. - Już ja o to zadbam - dodała i mrugnęła do mnie porozumiewawczo, a mi od razu zrobiło się lżej na sercu.

Bardzo chciałem wierzyć w jej słowa. 

 

///

 

**maj 1945**

 

\- To koniec, Louis, to nareszcie koniec - wyszeptała moja mama i przyciągnęła mnie do siebie z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Nie sądziłam, że dożyję tej chwili... Tak się cieszę, kochanie, jestem taka szczęśliwa, że mam was wszystkich. Niczego więcej nie potrzebuję - dodała i spojrzała na mnie, a radość tańczyła w jej oczach.

Wyjrzałem za okno. Na ulicach Londynu wybuchały fajerwerki, ludzie biegali i tańczyli na ulicy, skacząc i trzymając się za ręce. Koszmar wojny nareszcie się dla nas zakończył i nie mógłbym być szczęśliwszy - moje siostry nareszcie miały wrócić do szkoły po wakacjach, koniec ze strachem i ukrywaniem się! Dość bezsensownej śmierci... dość okrucieństwa.

Naprawdę nie mogłem w to uwierzyć.

Wziąłem Fizzy za rękę i wyszedłem z nią na ulicę, a nasze twarze zostały oświetlone przez błysk kolorowych ogni na niebie. Obcy uśmiechali się do nas, dookoła było głośno i tłoczno. Wziąłem dziewczynkę na ręce i roześmiałem się, obracając się z nią dookoła i odgarniając jej długie włosy z własnej twarzy.

\- Kocham cię, Lou! - krzyknęła i wtuliła się we mnie mocno, aż poczułem kłujący ból w ramieniu, które kurczowo ściskała.

\- Też cię kocham, smarkaczu - odpowiedziałem jej na ucho i uśmiechnąłem się, gdy uderzyła mnie w ramię. Już niemal zapomniałem, jak brzmiał jej śmiech.

Niewątpliwie była to dla nas wielka, niepowtarzalna chwila - dla mnie i mojej rodziny, oczywiście. I bałem się, że zostanę za to ukarany przez los, ale... nie potrafiłem się cieszyć nią do końca.

Kogoś brakowało przy moim boku, i to od dwóch miesięcy. Ta osoba uporczywie nie chciała wrócić, chociaż wiedziała, że to przy moim sercu jest jej miejsce.

Posmutniałem, lecz nie dałem tego po sobie poznać. Kilka minut później zabrałem Fizzy z powrotem do domu i usiadłem ze swoją rodziną, nie chcąc psuć im tego momentu i zabierać im szczęścia z uzyskanej wolności. Nie byłem na tyle egoistyczny, żeby znów to zrobić. Wystarczająco żerowałem na nich swoim snuciem się po pokojach i depresyjnym nastawieniu. Musiałem z tym skończyć.

\- Za nowe życie - mój tata wzniósł toast z herbaty, uśmiechając się szeroko i promiennie. - I za nas.

\- Za nas! - powtórzyli wszyscy chóralnie i zabrali się za picie tego, co akurat było pod ręką; Lottie zabrała mi moją kawę i skrzywiła się z obrzydzenia, natychmiast mi ją oddając.

Nowe życie...

...które faktycznie rozpoczęło się niedługo potem.

 

///

 

**Paryż, marzec 1949**

 

\- Louis, cholera, herbata ci wystygnie!

\- No już, przecież idę - mruknąłem pod nosem i zabrałem filiżankę z dłoni Victora. Posłałem mu wdzięczny uśmiech i zabrałem torbę z blatu, szybko wypijając całą herbatę i wręczając mu filiżankę z powrotem. - Zginąłbym bez ciebie - zapewniłem go ze śmiechem i pomachałem mu, niemal biegnąc do drzwi.

\- Spóźnisz się na zajęcia! - krzyknął tylko za mną, ale ja byłem już za progiem, więc tylko zatrzasnąłem za sobą drzwi i popędziłem w stronę metra. Może i miał racje i może byłem spóźniony.

Poziom mojego francuskiego zdecydowanie się poprawił, gdy przyjechałem do Paryża z Londynu. Byłem tu już rok i naprawdę mi się podobało, mimo że byłem chronicznie przemęczony i niewyspany. Studia były dość trudne, ale jakimś cudem udało mi się połączyć je z pracą. W restauracji, w której zostałem zatrudniony, płacili dobrze i dzięki temu mogłem wysyłać sporo pieniędzy do mamy i dziewczynek. Poza tym, Victor również świetnie zarabiał i nie mógłbym być szczęśliwszy niż z nim w tej wynajętej kawalerce.

Udawało mi się odkładać coraz więcej pieniędzy, ponieważ żyłem naprawdę skromnie; nie kupowałem drogich ubrań i innych drobiazgów. Moim priorytetem była teraz mama i nauka, bym mógł zająć jakieś lepsze stanowisko i pomóc jej bardziej. Była dla niej nadzieja i zamierzałem walczyć do końca.

Victor... był kochany. Wyrozumiały, nigdy nie narzekał na to, że tak rzadko bywam w domu. Czarujący, zabierał mnie na randki do parku i kina od czasu do czasu. Uwielbiałem jego jasne włosy i zgrabne ciało, którym wciąż nie mogłem się nacieszyć. Obsypywał mnie kwiatami i pocałunkami na dobranoc. 

Poznaliśmy się na uczelni. On był na ostatnim roku, kiedy przeprowadziłem się do Francji rok temu. Twierdził, że zakochał się ode mnie od pierwszego wejrzenia i już miesiąc później umówiliśmy się po raz pierwszy. Na początku byłem niepewny, lecz on rozumiał mnie i nie naciskał, musieliśmy się dotrzeć. Niedługo miał minąć rok naszego związku i ponoć szykował dla mnie coś "dużego", a ja miałem przeczucie, że w zasadzie to coś nie jest aż tak duże. Praktycznie rzecz biorąc, jest małe i okrągłe. W małej kawalerce ciężko cokolwiek ukryć, a szczególnie czerwone pudełeczka z pierścionkami w środku.

Victor był dla mnie zawsze i wszędzie, kochałem go za to. Uczył mnie francuskiego, pomagał jak tylko mógł i dzięki niemu nabrałem nadziei na to, że nareszcie wyjdę na prostą i jakoś ułożę sobie życie.

A Harry? Nie słyszałem o nim od tamtego rozstania w szpitalu. Unikał ze mną kontaktu, bronił się przed nim rękami i nogami. Pozostawił po sobie spustoszenie i mnóstwo łez, których nie potrafiłem mu wybaczyć. Okazał się samolubnym idiotą, ponieważ jego osobista tragedia okazała się mieć większą siłę od jego miłości. Właściwie, to prawie o nim nie myślałem i było mi z tym dobrze. Jego portrety leżały zakopane gdzieś w moim starym domu w Londynie, o ile nikt ich stamtąd nie wyrzucił. Nie interesowało mnie to. Ten rozdział miałem już za sobą.

Wysiadłem z metra i mruknąłem ciche "pardon" do przechodnia, którego zahaczyłem torbą. Wspiąłem się po schodach na górę i znalazłem się kilkaset metrów przed uniwersytetem, do którego również pobiegłem z całych sił.

Przywitałem się z kilkoma znajomymi i minąłem ich, oddychając ciężko i zmierzając spokojniejszym już krokiem do głównego wejścia, od którego dzieliło mnie być może sto metrów. Miałem jeszcze dwie minuty, mogłem zdążyć, chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu udało mi się nie spóźnić na zajęcia, Alleluja, czas na ustanowienie nowego święta narodowego, "Louis Tomlinson, ten roztrzepany dupek, nareszcie nie spóźnił się na pierwszą lekcję"...

Nie.

Zatrzymałem się w pół kroku, a moja torba spadła na ziemię. Pokręciłem głową i westchnąłem ciężko, czując że wszystkie moje mięśnie mimowolnie się napinają.

Przecież miałem mieć ten rozdział już za sobą, obiecałem to sobie, nie wracam do przeszłości, nie wracam do tamtego incydentu, który tak wiele mnie kosztował! Dlaczego świat nigdy mnie nie słuchał?...

 

///

 

Miał na sobie ciemnozielony płaszcz sięgający mu przed kolano, jasne spodnie i brązowe buty. Stał wyprostowany, bez cienia niepewności; nie kołysał się, nie miał kul ani innej pomocy.

Jego rysy nabrały nieco ostrzejszego wyrazu. Nie miał już też chłopięcej buzi, był bardziej męski. Policzki były nawet pokryte lekkim zarostem.

Ale chwila, gdzie włosy? Gdzie te loki, w których tak się zakochałem i uwielbiałem je przeczesywać? Miał nową fryzurę. Krótko ściął włosy po bokach, a zostawił dłuższe na środku. Wciąż wyglądały na takie miękkie jak dawniej, powiewały na wietrze i tworzyły coraz to ciekawsze kombinacje.

Zdecydowanie wydoroślał przez te cztery lata. Jedynie oczy pozostały niezmiennie zielone i niesamowite, takie jak zawsze, tak znajome i wyrozumiałe... Nie sądziłem, że go jeszcze kiedyś takiego zobaczę.

Cóż, nie sądziłem, że w ogóle go jeszcze zobaczę.

\- Louis... - zaczął, a wszystkie wspomnienia nagle uderzyły we mnie ze zdwojoną siłą.

Potajemne "kocham cię" i chichotanie pod kołdrą. Zapomniana, zimna herbata, czasem rozlana na podłodze, gdy z nieuwagi potrąciłem filiżankę. Łzy, które łamały mi serce, ilekroć odważyły się wypłynąć z jego oczu. Snucie planów i patrzenie w gwiazdy. Jego ręce na mojej talii, kiedy droczył się ze mną i drażnił ustami delikatną skórę za uchem, mówiąc, że chce usłyszeć jak proszę go o więcej.

\- Nie - wyszeptałem i pokręciłem głową, okrążając go i wbijając wzrok w jego stopy. Nie mogłem zerknąć na jego twarz, wiedziałem to, ponieważ na pewno bym się złamał. - Nie będziemy do tego wracać.

\- Lou - powtórzył, lecz tym razem jego głos zabrzmiał niemal rozpaczliwie.

Zignorowałem go. Popędziłem do budynku i zostawiłem go w tyle, samego w prawdopodobnie obcym mieście, ale nie dbałem o to. Nie byłem gotowy na złamanie mi serca po raz kolejny.

Na zajęciach zupełnie nie mogłem się skupić. Rysowałem po zeszycie i rozkręciłem pióro wieczne, kończąc bez notatek czy jakiejkolwiek wiedzy. Byłem niemal pewien, że taki stan utrzyma się co najmniej do końca tygodnia. Nienawidziłem tego, że wciąż miał na mnie tak duży wpływ, potrafił wprawić mnie w niepokój i dezorientację.

Wróciłem do domu przygaszony i z mętlikiem w głowie. Victor zauważył to od razu, więc zaszył się w kuchni i zrobił dla nas herbatę z sokiem. Usiadł ze mną na kanapie i bawił się moimi włosami, przyciągając mnie do swojej klatki piersiowej. Chciałem przed nim udawać, że absolutnie nic się nie stało, ale było to naprawdę trudne. Znał mnie na wylot, czułem się nagi pod jego spojrzeniem. Jakby wszystko mógł ze mnie wyczytać.

\- Coś stało się na uczelni? - mruknął mi na ucho, i cholera, uwielbiałem, kiedy mówił do mnie po francusku.

\- Wszystko w porządku - odpowiedziałem cicho i spojrzałem na niego do góry, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Potrzebowałem teraz jego bliskości i uwagi.

\- A ja myślę, że mnie oszukujesz - stwierdził i przechylił głowę. Nie przestawał mi się przyglądać, co po kilku minutach zaczęło robić się nieco krępujące.

\- Wydaje ci się - zaśmiałem się i wspiąłem na jego kolana, siadając na nich i patrząc w jego niebieskie oczy.

\- A może jednak... mógłbym poprawić ci humor, _sir_? - tym razem odezwał się po angielsku, a ja nie mogłem powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. Jego akcent nieodmiennie mnie bawił.

\- W jaki sposób, _monsieur_? - droczyłem się i nachyliłem do jego ust, muskając je delikatnie swoimi.

\- Mam kilka pomysłów - zapewnił mnie, a ja pozwoliłem mu zabrać się na rękach do sypialni i kochać przez pół nocy.

Gdy zasnął około pierwszej, oparłem policzek na klatce piersiowej chłopaka i wsłuchiwałem się w bicie jego serca. Cały czas zastanawiałem się, jak to się stało, że taki ideał się we mnie zakochał; jego zęby były równe i śnieżnobiałe, złote włosy, pomimo że w wiecznym nieładzie, zawsze układały się tak samo pięknie, ręce miał umięśnione, a palce szczupłe. Był zgrabny i bardzo przystojny, mnóstwo Francuzek oglądało się za nim na ulicy.

Tym bardziej było mi przykro. Victor był nie tylko cudownym kochankiem, ale też cudownym partnerem. Dlaczego więc tej nocy nie czułem nic, oprócz fizycznej przyjemności?

 

///

 

Widziałem go pod swoją uczelnią codziennie. Wałęsał się po ścieżkach, siadał na ławce lub na trawie. Tym razem usadowił się na niewysokim murku i wystawiał twarz do słońca, tak jakby chciał złapać pierwsze jego promienie.

Miałem tego naprawdę dosyć. To już trzeci raz i naprawdę nie chciało mi się obchodzić całej uczelni dookoła, byleby tylko uniknąć spotkania z nim. Musiałem zakończyć to raz na zawsze, nie mogłem pozwolić mu na ponowne zniszczenie mojego życia i rzeczywistości, którą znałem.

Podszedłem do niego i skrzyżowałem ręce na klatce piersiowej. Harry od razu otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko, ostrożnie schodząc z zimnego muru. Postawił nogi na ziemi i otrzepał spodnie. Dziarsko patrzyłem w jego oczy, nie miałem zamiaru pozwolić mu się zdominować po raz kolejny. Obiecałem sobie, że nie będę unikał jego przeszywającego spojrzenia.

\- Musimy porozmawiać - stwierdziłem i zacisnąłem usta w wąską kreskę, a on pokiwał głową i wskazał ręką w stronę ławki. - Nie teraz - stwierdziłem od razu i zebrałem w sobie myśli. - Spieszę się na zajęcia. Porozmawiamy dzisiaj o piątej w Café de Flore. Przyjdź.

 

///

 

Byłem zdenerwowany. Siedziałem przy stoliku i zamówiłem kawę z mlekiem. Jasnowłosa kelnerka przyniosła mi ją w momencie, kiedy zobaczyłem Harry'ego zmierzającego w moją stronę. Westchnąłem i pomyślałem sobie, że to tylko ten raz, już więcej go nie zobaczę, odeślę go tam skąd przyszedł i będę miał ten etap za sobą.

Usiadł naprzeciwko mnie. Znowu zbił mnie z tropu, uśmiechał się delikatnie, a dołeczki w jego policzkach wciąż były widoczne. Spędziłem z nim swoje najlepsze lata, swoją wczesną dorosłość, cholera, odkrywałem z nim praktycznie każdy aspekt swojego życia, a on... a on...

\- Tęskniłem za tobą - stwierdził cicho i nachylił się do mnie.

A on robił właśnie to! Bawił się mną, przerzucał mnie na prawo i lewo, robił ze mną co chciał.

\- Nie sądzę - odpowiedziałem nonszalanckim tonem i spróbowałem swojej kawy. Parzyła mnie w język, ale zignorowałem to uczucie. Fizyczny ból niemal koił moje zszargane nerwy.

\- To prawda, Louis - zapewnił mnie i przygryzł policzek od środka, a następnie wziął głęboki wdech i ponownie na mnie spojrzał. - Myślałem o tobie każdego dnia, w każdej sekundzie, codziennie przeklinałem się za swoją własną głupotę. Nigdy nie powinienem był pozwolić ci odejść.

\- Masz rację, nie powinieneś był - wzruszyłem ramionami i uniosłem brew, wpatrując się w jego twarz. - Ale zrobiłeś to. Zostawiłeś mnie, chociaż wiedziałeś, że potrzebuję cię jak powietrza.

Harry pokręcił głową i sięgnął po moją dłoń, ale zabrałem ją szybko. Teraz ktoś inny miał prawo jej dotykać.

\- Przepraszam cię, tak cholernie bardzo cię przepraszam - powiedział cicho, a ja ponownie wyczuwałem w jego głosie desperację. Roześmiałem się i odchyliłem do tyłu, patrząc w bok i milcząc przez kilka minut. Nie dałem po sobie poznać, że jego słowa tak naprawdę robią na mnie wrażenie. Nie chciałem pozwolić mu wygrać.

\- To wszystko? - zapytałem i dokończyłem swoją kawę. Zmrużyłem oczy. Przyglądał mi się z błyskiem w oku, a za jego plecami jak gdyby nigdy nic toczyło się życie. Każdy szedł w swoją stronę, nieświadomy dramatu, który rozgrywał się teraz w moim sercu. Miałem być twardy, miałem nie dać po sobie poznać żadnych emocji, ale spojrzenie, którym mnie obdarowywał, złamało wszystkie moje wcześniejsze postanowienia. Oblizałem usta i przechyliłem głowę, czując że oczy zaczynają mnie szczypać. Powstrzymałem jednak łzy. Nie mogłem dać mu aż tyle. - Byłeś... jesteś. Miłością mojego życia. Kiedyś mógłbym skoczyć za tobą w ogień, cholera, Harry, gdybym wiedział, że zostaniesz postrzelony, zamieniłbym się z tobą miejscami bez cienia wątpliwości. Ale te czasy już minęły - skłamałem gładko i poczułem ścisk w gardle, gdy zobaczyłem łzę płynącą w dół jego policzka i szyi. - Mam kogoś innego. Proszę, przestań przychodzić, to nie ma najmniejszego sensu - dodałem i wyciągnąłem pieniądze z kieszeni, a następnie położyłem je na stoliku, Wstałem i zasunąłem za sobą krzesło, lecz on złapał mnie mocno za nadgarstek i nie pozwolił mi odejść.

\- Louis, proszę, błagam cię - jęknął i pokręcił głową, a po chwili sam wstał, nachylając się nade mną i patrząc w moje oczy. - Nie zostawiaj mnie ponownie.

\- Nigdy cię nie zostawiłem - syknąłem i wyrwałem rękę z jego uścisku. - To ty mnie opuściłeś.

I odszedłem szybkim krokiem. Serce rwało mi się w jego stronę, chciałem wtulić się w niego i rozpłakać, podziękować, że mnie odnalazł, wrócił, pytać dlaczego to tak długo trwało. Spędzić z nim wieczność. Kochać go ponownie, bo przecież tak naprawdę nigdy nie przestałem.

Ale nie zrobiłem tego. W domu czekał na mnie ktoś, kogo byłem pewny, kto nigdy by mnie nie zostawił i nie skrzywdził.

W mojej głowie rozbrzmiewał jakiś głos, który nieustannie powtarzał, że będę żałować tego do końca swoich dni. Mówił, że uciekam, ponieważ nie chcę być zraniony, a tak naprawdę ranię się sam, przez ten cały czas wmawiając sobie miłość do mężczyzny, przy którym jestem tylko ciałem. Którego tak naprawdę nie kocham. Z którym jestem z rozsądku. Który ma wszystko, czego potrzebuję, ale jednak brakuje mu ognia w sercu. I ma go tylko jedna osoba na świecie.

Z tą osobą czułem się jak na przygodzie życia, strach przeplatał się z odwagą, radość z rozpaczą, nie było tam miejsca na puste słowa i nieprzemyślane decyzje. Przy nim, mimo że nie czułem się pewnie i bezpiecznie, byłem żywy. Chciałem zmieniać świat, nie myślałem o stabilizacji, ale o bieżącej chwili, ponieważ za chwilę mogłoby nas nie być.

Zatrzymałem się w pół kroku i odwróciłem. Wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu, dziesięć metrów ode mnie. Również na mnie patrzył.

Pieprzona miłość mojego życia. Ale czy byłem w stanie poświęcić dla niej wszystko co znałem i pielęgnowałem przez tak długi czas?

\- Louis - wyszeptał tylko, a ja poczułem, że coś we mnie pęka. Miałem wrażenie, że nogi się pode mną załamią i upadnę na twardy bruk, jednak nic takiego się nie stało.

Może to przez parę silnych ramion owiniętych wokół mojej talii?

Nawet nie wiem, w którym momencie do mnie podszedł. Nagle po prostu był, przy moim boku, i mimo że nie chciałem tego przyznać… Był na swoim miejscu. Tam, gdzie zawsze powinien się znajdować, o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Nie powinien był nigdy mnie opuszczać.

Wspiąłem się na palce i zarzuciłem ręce na jego szyję, przytulając go chyba po raz pierwszy od stu lat. Wciąż pachniał tak samo; cukrem, młodością i Anglią. Pomimo braku długich loków poczułem się zupełnie jak dawniej, jakbyśmy w ogóle nie rozstali się na te cztery lata.

Czubek mojego nosa dotknął skóry na jego szyi i w tym momencie wiedziałem już, że jest po mnie, że teraz nie ma już odwrotu. Łza popłynęła po moim policzku, a Harry chyba to poczuł, ponieważ odsunął się ode mnie, wciąż jednak mocno trzymając moje ramiona.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą każdego dnia - wykrztusiłem i uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, widząc błysk nadziei w jego oku. - Początki były trudne. Wyjechałem, ale moje serce było z tobą, w Londynie. Nie potrafiłem cię zostawić.

\- Przepraszam - powtórzył i widziałem, że sam jest bliski łez. - Umieściłem siebie na pierwszym miejscu. Powinienem był wtedy wiedzieć, że ukojenie mogę znaleźć tylko u ciebie.

\- Opowiedz mi - poprosiłem cicho i oblizałem usta, błądząc wzrokiem po jego twarzy i próbując zapamiętać każdy jej szczegół.

\- O czym?

\- O tym jak było. Kiedy nie było mnie.

\- Okropnie - powiedział od razu i pociągnął mnie na murek, siadając na nim i klepiąc miejsce obok siebie. - Przepraszam, ja… nie mogę długo stać. - wyjaśnił i odchrząknął, patrząc na mnie niemal nieśmiało i ze strachem. - To był najciemniejszy czas w moim życiu. Snułem się z kąta w kąt, nie potrafiłem znaleźć sobie miejsca. Myślałem o tobie codziennie, przypomniałem sobie, jak rysowałeś mnie wtedy w piekarni i z jakim uwielbieniem patrzyłeś na moje ciało. Powtarzałem sobie, że to już nie wróci, tamtego Harry'ego już nie ma, został tylko ten… nowy… kaleki. - dokończył cicho i spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Widziałem jak zagryza swój policzek od środka i próbuje nie płakać, chciałem od razu go pocieszyć, objąć, zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze. - Sądziłem, że nie będziesz chciał na mnie patrzeć, co było naprawdę głupie, bo przecież spędzałeś wtedy w szpitalu całe dnie, ignorowałeś to, jak cię przeganiałem czy mówiłem, że nie chcę cię widzieć. Uważałem, że osobno będzie nam lepiej. Nie umiałem siebie zaakceptować i nie chciałem twojej litości.

\- Nigdy nie czułem do ciebie litości. Wiesz to, Harry.

\- Wiem, ale… Wiem. Wtedy tego wszystkiego było za dużo. Nawet nie wiesz jak żałuję, że tak długo zwlekałem z powrotem do ciebie. A kiedy wreszcie się na to zebrałem, dowiedziałem się, że ciebie już nie ma. Wyjechałeś - Spojrzałem na niego. Płakał, a ja cierpliwie ocierałem łzy z jego policzków wierzchem dłoni. Dobry Boże, tak bardzo brakowało mi dotyku jego miękkiej skóry. - Potem była proteza i nowy początek dla mnie. Znowu nauczyłem się chodzić i mogłem poczuć się jak normalny facet. Ktoś wartościowy. Chciałem odnaleźć cię od razu. I zajęło mi to prawie dwa miesiące, ale… Oto jestem.

Uśmiechnąłem się przez łzy i nareszcie spojrzałem w te niesamowite zielone oczy, które tak bardzo kiedyś kochałem.

\- Louis, gdybyś dał mi jeszcze jedną, ostatnią szansę, mógłbym nadrobić ten stracony czas, byłbym wszystkim czego potrzebujesz.

To brzmiało naprawdę pięknie kiedy o tym mówił. Jak bajkowe życie, o którym zawsze marzyłem.

Rzeczywistość była jednak zupełnie inna. Mieszkałem z mężczyzną, który mnie kochał, utrzymywał, wspierał na każdym kroku i w każdej decyzji.

\- Harry… - westchnąłem cicho i pokręciłem głową. - Nie mogę tak po prostu wszystkiego teraz rzucić i uciec z tobą.

\- Mógłbyś.

\- W domu czeka na mnie facet, który bardzo mnie kocha.

\- A czy ty kochasz jego, Louis? -zapytał, przyglądając mi się uważnie.

\- On… Jest dobrym człowiekiem. To najlepsza opcja dla mnie. - stwierdziłem wymijająco, bo “tak” nie mogło mi przejść przez gardło. Być może darzyłem go miłością, jednak nie była ona tak intensywna i uskrzydlająca... Jak coś, co kiedyś do kogoś czułem.

\- Lou, proszę cię, zostaw go -zszedł z murka i stanął przede mną, patrząc rozpaczliwie w moje oczy i przygryzając czerwone już wargi. - Gdybym mógł, błagałbym cię na kolanach. Możemy być tacy szczęśliwi. Jeśli potrzebujesz czasu, to w porządku. Poczekam na ciebie wieczność, jeśli będzie trzeba. Kocham cię do szaleństwa. - dodał i złapał moje ręce w swoje, duże i ciepłe. Tak bardzo chciałem wykrzyczeć “tak, proszę, zabierz mnie stąd, ponieważ tu herbata smakuje inaczej, powietrze również jest nie takie jak powinno i to nie jest mój dom”, ale nie zrobiłem tego. Nie mogłem.

\- Nie mogę - powiedziałem na głos i spojrzałem na niego ze smutkiem rozdzierającym mi serce.

\- On nie musi wiedzieć - stwierdził w desperacji, a ja otworzyłem szerzej oczy. Czy on właśnie proponował mi romans? - Możemy spotykać się w tajemnicy. Proszę cię, kochanie.

Nie zwariowałem. Nie mogłem zgodzić się na tak chory układ. Nie wyobrażałem sobie, ze mógłbym zdradzić Victora. On tak bardzo mnie kochał, pękłoby mu serce.

\- Dobrze - to słowo wyszło bez moich ust bez żadnej kontroli. To zupełnie tak, jakbym całkowicie wyłączył mózg. - Boże, tak bardzo cieszę się, że nareszcie tu jesteś.

 

///

 

Siedziałem na miękkim fotelu w salonie, a przede mną leżała,  jak wyrzut sumienia, starannie złożona kartka.

Victor wyszedł z domu na większe zakupy. Wykręciłem się z nich, tłumacząc, że bardzo źle się czuję. Po części była to prawda, jednak nie zdradziłem mu powodu swojego kiepskiego samopoczucia - zdradzałem go, to było złe, a ja czułem do siebie obrzydzenie. Victor nie zasłużył sobie na takie traktowanie. Zwyczajnie nie potrafiłem docenić tego, że dzięki niemu niczego mi nie brakuje.

Przez kilka ostatnich nocy nie spałem dobrze. Od spotkania z Harrym minęło pięć dni, a ja każdego z nich wspominałem nasze wspólne chwile oraz rozważałem wszystkie za i przeciw.

Argumentów przeciw było zastraszająco dużo. Harry już raz złamał mi serce i nie byłem na to znowu gotowy. Z Victorem może i było trochę monotonnie, ale mieliśmy stabilizację. Nie wiedziałem nawet, czy Harry pracuje. Z czego mielibyśmy się utrzymać? Chciałem spokojnie skończyć uniwersytet, a dopiero później pójść do pracy. Wszystko było już dawno zaplanowane.

Druga sprawa to fakt, ze zdrada sama w sobie jest czymś odrażającym i nie dopuszczałem do siebie myśli, że mógłbym zrobić coś takiego mojemu chłopakowi. Gdybym był na jego miejscu czułbym się kompletnie bezwartościowy i paskudnie oszukany. Argument przemawiający za był tylko jeden.

Wciąż kochałem Harry'ego.

Łza pociekła w dół mojego policzka, gdy drżącymi dłońmi sięgnąłem po karteczkę i rozłożyłem ją po raz setny. Na papierze wciąż znajdowały się te same słowa, napisane pięknym pismem, które nieco przechylało się w lewo.

“Hotel Le Regent. 16:00. Bądź, proszę. H x“

Wsunąłem kartkę za pasek spodni i skierowałem się do łazienki. Przemyłem twarz zimną wodą i spojrzałem na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Byłem zmęczony, miałem podkrążone oczy i chude policzki. Ostatnio niedużo jadłem.

\- Proszę cię, Louis, nie rób tego - szepnąłem do swojego odbicia i ścisnąłem grzbiet nosa. Musiałem się opanować.

Byłem dorosłym mężczyzną. Nie mogłem tak po prostu dać się ponieść emocjom, musiałem myśleć o rodzinie, o stabilizacji, o spokoju.

Z Harrym łączyły mnie tylko wspomnienia. Byliśmy teraz innymi ludźmi, prawda?

 

///

 

Spotkałem się z nim.

Harry wynajął pokój w hotelu, co oczywiście maksymalnie mnie zawstydziło. Owszem, brakowało mi jego dotyku, i tak, nie byłem głupi, wiedziałem, że nie możemy się afiszować. Myślałem po prostu, że być może zaprosi mnie do kameralnej restauracji, czy coś.

Czułem się nieswojo, gdy przeszliśmy przez próg ładnie urządzonego pokoju. Na środku stało błękitne łóżko małżeńskie z szaloną ilością poduszek, była też nieduża szafa, komoda i stolik. Spokojne kolory nie ukoiły jednak moich nerwów.

Harry usiadł na środku łóżka i spojrzał na mnie z delikatnym uśmiechem. Uznałem, że to widocznie jest ten moment, kiedy mam zabrać się do rzeczy. Moje ruchy były mechaniczne, gdy sprawdziłem, czy kluczyk w drzwiach na pewno jest przekręcony, a następnie usiadłem na udach młodszego chłopaka. Od razu przycisnąłem swoje usta do jego warg, a on mruknął cicho i oparł dłonie na mojej klatce piersiowej. Wędrowałem rękami w dół jego ciała, a gdy sięgnąłem do paska jego spodni, poczułem że odpycha mnie od siebie. Rzuciłem mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie, a jego twarz zmieniła się, jakby nagle doznał olśnienia.

\- Louis? - jego głos był bardziej zachrypnięty niż zwykle. - Ty… Czy ty myślałeś, że wybrałem hotel tylko po to, żeby się z tobą kochać?

No dobra. Teraz już kompletnie nic nie rozumiałem. W jakim innym celu wynajmuje się pokój w hotelu? - Tak - odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą. - Ty… nie chcesz mnie? - zapytałem cichutko i zszedłem ostrożnie z jego kolan, uważając, by nie zahaczyć niechcący o protezę. Czułem się odrzucony i zażenowany, zrobiłem z siebie głupka, kiedy Harry najwyraźniej tego nie chciał.

\- Kochany - zaczął miękko i pogłaskał mój policzek, niemo prosząc bym spojrzał mu w oczy, co po chwili zrobiłem. - Nie chciałem po prostu, by ktoś nam przeszkadzał. Nie jesteś moją rozrywką na godzinę. - wyjaśnił i przygryzł dolną wargę, czym od razu zwrócił na nią moją uwagę. - Nie chcę być twoim romansem, Louis. Chcę być twoim kochankiem.

\- Jaka jest różnica? - wydusiłem z siebie, ponieważ to co robiliśmy teraz było zdecydowanie złe i niepoprawne, w ogóle nie powinno mnie tu być.

Harry uśmiechnął się do mnie ciepło i sięgnął po moją dłoń. - Nie zrozum mnie źle. Bardzo tęsknię za twoim dotykiem, a to, że siedzisz teraz obok mnie na łóżku, doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa. Nie myśl, że cię nie chcę, bo to byłaby straszna pomyłka - zaśmiał się cicho i objął mnie w pasie, przysuwając nie ciało bliżej swojego. - Ale jeszcze bardziej tęsknię za godzinami rozmów z tobą. Żałuję każdej sekundy, na którą cię opuściłem, ponieważ w twoim życiu wydarzyło się od tej pory tyle rzeczy, o których zupełnie nie mam pojęcia. Chcę być twoim kochankiem, to znaczy, chcę kochać ciebie całego. Twój bystry umysł, twoje wielkie serce, twojego niezłomnego ducha. A moje ukochane ciało… - westchnął i przycisnął usta do zagłębienia mojej szyi, jednocześnie zaciskając palce na trzymanym nadgarstku. - to tylko przyjemny dodatek do całości.

Całkowicie się rozkleiłem, kiedy to usłyszałem. Załkałem cicho i wtuliłem się mocno w jego klatkę piersiową, mając nadzieję, że niedługo się uspokoję. Harry trzymał mnie przez cały czas i szeptał coś do mojego ucha, ale nie za bardzo słuchałem, bo byłem skupiony na tym, że nareszcie jest przy mnie.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? - zapytałem cicho, kręcąc głową i patrząc w jego oczy.

\- Co?

\- Mówisz takie rzeczy i… i… jak możesz? - dokończyłem oskarżycielskim tonem. - Sprawiasz, że zakochuję się w tobie coraz bardziej, że to wszystko do mnie wraca. - Otarłem łzy z policzków i przygryzłem jeden z nich od środka. - Nie powinienem tego robić, to jest zdrada i to jest złe, oszukuję mężczyznę, któremu na mnie zależy i nie powinienem tego robić, boże, Harry, ale… Myślałem, że udało mi się od tego odciąć, całkiem to już odsunąłem i nie myślę o tobie, ale teraz pojawiłeś się, namieszałeś mi w głowie, i gdybym miał wybierać między wzięciem kolejnego oddechu a tobą, znowu wybrałbym ciebie - powiedziałem cicho, wyznając mu w dużym skrócie wszystko, co dręczyło mnie przez ostatnie dni. Dobrze było wreszcie zwierzyć się komuś, pozbyłem się ogromnego ciężaru ze swojego serca.

Między nami nastała cisza. Harry miał wyraźnie zaszklone oczy, a ja nie chciałem na to patrzeć, więc postanowiłem szybko zmienić temat. - Mogę zobaczyć twoją protezę?

Harry wyglądał na przerażonego, wiedziałem, że taka będzie jego reakcja. Mimo wszystko chciałem to zobaczyć i pokazać mu, że nie boję się tej prawdy, że chcę go całego i nie odejdę z tak błahego powodu, jakim jest brak nogi. To było nic w porównaniu z brakiem jego całego przez cztery lata. - Proszę - dodałem, patrząc na niego błagalnie.

Westchnął cicho i wstał z łóżka, powoli rozpinając pasek i zsuwając spodnie ze swojego ciała. Cały czas obserwowałem uważnie jego ruchy. Miałem nadzieję, że nie narusza to jego intymności, ale hej, miałem prawo to zobaczyć.

W końcu spodnie całkowicie wylądowały na ziemi, a moim oczom ukazał się kawałek mlecznego uda, który następnie przechodził w brązowe tworzywo. Spodziewałem się paskudnych szwów, strzępów skóry i ogromnych blizn, ale niczego takiego tam nie było. Wyglądało po prostu jak sztuczna noga i nie wzbudzało we mnie żadnych emocji.

\- Taki właśnie teraz jestem - Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos Harry'ego, słaby i na granicy płaczu. Klęknąłem na brzegu łóżka, by dosięgnąć do jego twarzy, którą niemal od razu ująłem w dłonie.

\- Jesteś idealny.

\- Jestem oszpecony.

\- Nie mów tak - pokręciłem głową, widząc, że z jego oczu wypływają łzy. - Amputacja uratowała ci życie. Gdyby nie ta noga, nie siedziałbyś tu teraz ze mną, ale pięć metrów pod ziemią. Doceń to co masz, Harry, otrzymałeś nowe życie i jestem w nim z tobą.

\- Jesteś? - zapytał z szeroko otwartymi i błyszczącymi oczami. Skinąłem głową. - Byłeś zdezorientowany, Lou, mówiłeś, że nie umiesz tak…

\- Ale kocham cię - uśmiechnąłem się lekko i musnąłem ustami kącik jego ust. - Nie zatrzymam tego. To jak tsunami.

 

///

 

Swoją nieobecność wytłumaczyłem Victorowi dodatkowymi zajęciami na uczelni. Wyjaśniłem bez zająknięcia, że będą odbywać się co tydzień, a on nie zadawał więcej pytań.

No, może oprócz jednego, dzień po moim spotkaniu z dawną miłością. - Kim jest Harry?

\- Co? - wybełkotałem, a moje serce się na chwilę zatrzymało. On wie. Mój boże, on wie.

\- Powtarzałeś jego imię przez sen przez pół nocy. Kim jest Harry, kochanie?

\- Wybacz, wciąż jestem jeszcze zaspany - roześmiałem się miękko i podszedłem do Victora, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję i patrząc do góry w jego oczy. - Przepraszam, jeśli nie dałem ci spać. Harry to mój znajomy z uniwersytetu. Wczoraj nieźle się pokłóciliśmy, bo obrażał Aimée, pamiętasz ją? Pożarliśmy się przez to trochę. Musiałem ją obronić.

\- Ty mój rycerzu - westchnął i pocałował kącik moich ust, a w moim żołądku coś się skręciło, ponieważ... nie, nie byłem do końca twój.

Sprytnie udało mi się wybrnąć z tej przerażającej sytuacji, a Victor wydawał się uwierzyć w moje kłamstwo. Cały czas towarzyszyło mi poczucie winy. Okłamywałem go i brnąłem w to coraz głębiej.

Kolejne dni były jedynie szarą codziennością, spędzałem długie godziny na uniwersytecie i byłem obecny ciałem w domu. W środę zjadłem lunch w restauracji w centrum, w czwartek przez dziesięć minut przyglądałem się butom na wystawie sklepu z niebieskim szyldem, w piątek wysłałem do mamy długi list, a na kopertę nakleiłem najładniejsze znaczki z wieżą Eiffla, w sobotę kochałem się z Victorem i patrzyłem tępo w sufit przez cały czas, próbując myśleć, że to Harry jest we mnie zamiast niego, bo inaczej nie mógłbym dojść, w niedzielę poszliśmy razem na mszę o dziesiątej, w poniedziałek cały dzień siedziałem jak na szpilkach i nie zrobiłem żadnej notatki, ponieważ wiedziałem, że następnego dnia spotkam się z Harrym w “naszym” hotelu.

Znowu znajdowałem się w schludnym pomieszczeniu, a Harry trzymał dłoń w dole moich pleców. Podniosłem na niego wzrok i odłożyłem swoją czarna torbę na łóżko. Objąłem dłonią jego policzek i potarłem kciukiem wyrazistą kość pod jego okiem. Kiedy przesuwałem palec w dół, jego skóra była gładka, jednak gdy wracałem nim w stronę oka, mogłem poczuć pod nim odrastający zarost.

\- Pamiętasz jak siedzieliśmy na tyłach piekarni? Był środek nocy, a ty pozowałeś nagi na podłodze, byłeś trochę brudny od mąki i myślałeś, że nie widzę jak bardzo się rumienisz, ale przez okno wpadało światło księżyca i cię zdradziło.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko na to wspomnienie i przechylił głowę, wpatrując się w moje oczy. - Pamiętam. Masz jeszcze ten portret?

\- W Londynie, tak - odpowiedziałem i wspiąłem się na palce. - Przyniosłem szkicownik. Myślisz, że mógłbyś zapozować dla mnie jeszcze raz? - zapytałem z nadzieją w głosie, mrugając szybko i obserwując rumieniec pnący się w górę jego szyi.

\- Masz na myśli…

\- Mam na myśli akt - przerwałem mu i przesunąłem palcami przez krótkie kosmyki miękkich włosów. - Proszę.

Harry pokiwał głową i odsunął się na kilka centymetrów. Obserwowałem jak powoli rozpinał guziki swojej koszuli, by następnie odrzucić ją na łóżko. Kolejne były spodnie i bielizna. Gdy skończył, zabrałem jego rzeczy i odłożyłem je na stolik.

\- Połóż się na łóżku - poinstruowałem go i uśmiechnąłem się, gdy posłusznie wykonał moje polecenie. Prawie nic się nie zmienił, może był trochę bardziej umięśniony i szerszy w barkach, ale wciąż tak samo mnie zachwycał. Zmarszczyłem brwi, gdy sięgnął po cienki koc i okrył nim biodra oraz nogi. Podszedłem bliżej i odsunąłem od niego torbę ze szkicownikiem, pochylając się nad jego ciałem i wzdychając cicho. Harry odmawiał mi spojrzenia w oczy. Domyślałem się, że to odbierał to przeżycie jako traumatyczne. Wiedziałem, że nienawidzi swojego widoku w lustrze, a pozowanie nago stanowiło dla niego nie lada wyzwanie. Chciałem pokazać mu, że jego ciało jest piękne, pragnąłem by to poczuł. Pocałowałem miejsce pod jego obojczykiem i poczułem niemal od razu, jak wplata palce w moje włosy i sapie cicho.

\- Chcę ci pokazać jak piękny dla mnie jesteś - szepnąłem naprzeciw jego skóry i zassałem ją delikatnie. - Pozwól mi cię kochać.

Harry pokiwał nieprzytomnie głową, ale mi w zupełności to wystarczyło. Zsunąłem się niżej i zacząłem obsypywać czułymi pocałunkami całą jego klatkę piersiową i brzuch. Nie odpuszczałem mu, śledziłem ustami wszystkie jego najwrażliwsze miejsca, aż nie zaczął się pode mną kręcić. Przytrzymałem mocno jego biodra i całowałem ostre, wystające kości. - Boże, jesteś taki szczupły i zgrabny - westchnąłem i zrobiłem na jego skórze kolejny ślad. Harry jęknął cicho i od razu zakrył usta ręką. Odsunąłem ją po chwili i przesunąłem się wyżej, dotykając ustami jego napiętych bicepsów, a następnie dłoni i palców. - Adorowanie tego ciała to czysta przyjemność - uśmiechnąłem się i obniżyłem na jego uda, przebiegając ustami przez kawałek lewego i całkowicie ignorując jego nietkniętą erekcję.

\- Louis - mruknął Harry napiętym głosem, a ja pogłaskałem jego boki, by go uspokoić.

\- Wszystko jest w porządku - zapewniłem go i zabrałem się za drugą nogę, całując ją w dół, aż do kostki. W końcu odłożyłem jego stopę na miękki materac, zrzuciłem z siebie ubrania i usiadłem na jego udach, uśmiechając się do niego czarująco. - Jesteś wyjątkowo wrażliwy.

\- Ja… - zaczął cicho Harry i przygryzł wargę, jednocześnie mocno zaciskając oczy. - Nic nie robiłem. To znaczy, przez ten cały czas.

Otworzyłem szerzej oczy, gdy usłyszałem i zrozumiałem jego słowa. - Przez cztery lata? - zapytałem cicho i uniosłem brew, gdy chłopak pokiwał głową. - Nawet… sam? - drążyłem, bo wręcz nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach i ponownie skinął. Odciągnąłem jego ręce i pocałowałem go w nos. - Nie ma powodu do wstydu, kochany. Właściwie, jestem zaszczycony. - uśmiechnąłem się lekko i złączyłem nasze wargi, jednocześnie opuszczając się na jego penisa i wsłuchując się w słodki jęk, który z siebie wypuścił.

Rozciąganie trochę bolało, ale byłem zdeterminowany, by to Harry czuł się dobrze. Zacząłem powoli poruszać się, kręciłem biodrami i ściskałem nasze splecione dłonie. Słuchałem, jak pojękiwał do mojego ucha i rozkoszowałem się tym, jak drżał i wił się pod moim ciałem. Mogłem sprawiać mu przyjemność cały czas. Czułem się z nim zupełnie inaczej, jakbym unosił się kilka metrów nad ziemią.

\- Nie wytrzymam tego długo - mruknął w moje usta, a ja dopiero wtedy zauważyłem, że ma łzy w oczach.

\- Wcale nie musisz - uśmiechnąłem się czule, bo dobrze wiedziałem, że sam jestem bliski spełnienia.

 

///

 

\- Moja modelka - mruknąłem i usłyszałem wesoły chichot Harry'ego, który aktualnie leżał na łóżku bokiem i nie zakrywał się ani trochę. Rysunek był prawie skończony i właściwie dorabiałem do niego już tylko drobne detale, takie jak kosmyk włosów sterczący w inną stronę lub cień rzucany przez jego obojczyk.

\- Mogę zobaczyć? - zapytał i wstał z łóżka, gdy wreszcie skończyłem.

Wręczyłem mu rysunek, a on uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko.

\- Nie rysowałem, gdy cię nie było - powiedziałem i wtuliłem się w jego bok. - Jesteś moją muzą.

 

///

 

**czerwiec 1949**

Nie mogłem tak dłużej żyć.

Skończyłem pierwszy rok architektury i podjąłem spontaniczną decyzję: wracam z Harrym do Londynu.

Usiadłem na podłodze w sypialni i wyjąłem z szafy dużą niebieską walizkę. Otworzyłem ją i zacząłem starannie pakować wszystkie rzeczy. Bez wiedzy Victora zrezygnowałem z pracy, a on sam miał być w niej do późna, więc chciałem wymknąć się z domu niepostrzeżenie. Harry kupił już dla nas wszystkie bilety, pociąg mieliśmy o ósmej wieczorem, prom do Anglii o trzeciej w nocy, natomiast kolejny pociąg, który miał zawieźć nas prosto do domu, odjeżdżał dwanaście godzin później. Powrót napawał mnie nadzieją i radością, ponieważ każdy kolejny dzień życia w romansie i kłamstwie niszczył mnie psychicznie. Chciałem wreszcie normalnego domu.

Nie spieszyłem się. Chciałem zagospodarować przestrzeń w walizce jak najbardziej umiejętnie, by zmieściły się do niej wszystkie moje rzeczy. Składałem więc w kostkę każdą parę spodni, a ubrań nie miałem zbyt wiele, więc nie zajęło mi to dużo czasu.

Cały czas myślałem o tym, jak cudowne będzie teraz nasze życie. Byłem zakochany po uszy i niczego nie pragnąłem bardziej niż życia z Harrym, marzyłem o tym w każdej wolnej sekundzie. Nie obchodził mnie już nawet ukochany Paryż; dobrze wiedziałem, że nigdy już tu nie wrócę.

Wyszedłem z sypialni i przeniosłem się do salonu, by pozbierać stamtąd swoje bibeloty i pamiątki przywiezione z domu. Chciałem też zapakować do walizki swoją porcelanę, bo była naprawdę piękna i uwielbiałem pić z niej herbatę. Nie wiedziałem jeszcze, jak ją przewiozę, ponieważ była naprawdę krucha. Nie chciałem jej jednak zostawiać tutaj; nosiła za sobą wiele dobrych wspomnień.

Zapakowałem ją ostatecznie w karton i postanowiłem, że będę nieść ją w materiałowej torbie.

Moje porcelanowe przemyślenia zostały jednak przerwane przez dźwięk klucza przekręcanego w zamku. Nie miałem pojęcia, co się działo. Byłem umówiony z Harrym dopiero o siedemnastej, a to prawie za cztery godziny, poza tym on nie miał klucza od mieszkania…

\- Hej, kochanie! - usłyszałem i zdrętwiałem, od razu rozpoznając głos Victora. Ręce od razu zaczęły mi się pocić i trząść, Boże, to nie miało tak wyglądać.

Chłopak wszedł do salonu i uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko, jednak równie prędko spoważniał, widząc, że pakuję rzeczy w kartony. - Co robisz? - zapytał cicho i poszedł do mnie, a ja odruchowo cofnąłem się o parę kroków.

\- Victor, ja…

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - zapytał ponownie, a do moich oczu zaczęły napływać łzy.

\- Odchodzę - wykrztusiłem i obserwowałem, jak jego mimika się zmienia. Spojrzał na mnie zaszklonymi oczami i pokręcił powoli głową, jakby nie chciał w to wierzyć.

\- Ale ja cię kocham - wyszeptał i poszedł bliżej mnie, łapiąc mnie za ręce w rozpaczliwym geście.

\- Ale ja ciebie już nie kocham - odpowiedziałem, wierząc, że Victor zasługuje na prawdę po tym wszystkim co dla mnie zrobił. - Zawsze będę ci wdzięczny za pomoc i miłość, którą mi okazałeś. Bez ciebie… Nie wiem, co bym zrobił. Victor, musisz mi uwierzyć, że… - westchnąłem i przygryzłem wargę, nie mając pojęcia, jak dobrze mu to wyjaśnić. - To co było między nami było prawdziwe - dokończyłem i otarłem łzy spływające z jego policzków. - Po prostu… już nie jest. Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi przykro.

\- Tobie jest przykro? - roześmiał się gorzko i odtrącił mogę dłonie. - To ty mnie zostawiasz dla innego, nie tobie powinno być przykro.

Victor ścisnął przegub swojego nosa i odetchnął ciężko, najwidoczniej próbując w ten sposób zebrać myśli. - Idę się napić - powiedział w końcu, a moja dolna warga zadrżała. Victor nigdy nie pił alkoholu. - Spakuj się do końca i… - urwał i spojrzał na mnie z wyrzutem. Czułem się przez to strasznie. Zostawiałem go tutaj samego jedynie że wspomnieniami, podczas gdy ja wyjeżdżałem, by nareszcie być szczęśliwy. - Jesteś miłością mojego życia, Louis, dlaczego do cholery mi to zrobiłeś? - zapytał ze łzami w oczach i wyszedł z domu, trzaskając głośno drzwiami.

Nienawidziłem łamania serc.

 

///

 

Dochodziła czwarta.

Wszystko było już spakowane, a ja siedziałem na brzegu łóżka i biłem się z myślami. Wiedziałem, że nie robię dobrze, ale nie chciałem skazywać się na wieczne cierpienie w nieszczęśliwym związku tylko po to, by zadowolić Victora. Walczyłem o swoją miłość, którą utraciłem kilka lat temu i nie mogłem pozwolić na to ponownie, bo to by mnie chyba zabiło.

Ukryłem twarz w rękawie swetra. Tego wszystkiego było już za dużo, a wszystko czego pragnąłem to wyłączenie myśli. Głosy w w mojej głowie doprowadzały mnie do czystego szaleństwa. Im bardziej próbowałem je ucieszyć, tym głośniej na mnie krzyczały.

Siedziałem tak dobrych kilka minut. Nie mogłem się doczekać, aż zobaczę twarze moich sióstr; musiały się sporo zmienić przez ten rok.

Pogrążony w przemyśleniach, nawet nie usłyszałem, gdy drzwi zostały otwarte. Z transu wybudziły mnie dopiero kroki na korytarzu; Harry już przyszedł? Miał jeszcze dużo czasu.

Wyszedłem z sypialni i uśmiechnąłem się, chcąc spotkać go w połowie drogi.

Osoba, którą ujrzałem, nie była jednak Harrym. Nie miała czekoladowych kręconych włosów, ani jedynek nieproporcjonalnie dużych w stosunku do reszty zębów; miała zamiast tego znajome jasne włosy i nieznajomy srebrny pistolet, którego lufa była skierowana prosto na mnie.

Wstrzymałem oddech i poczułem, ze zaraz zemdleję. Całe życie przeleciało mi przed oczami, nie, nie chciałem kończyć tego w ten sposób! Miałem wyjechać, miałem być szczęśliwy, miałem kochać Harry'ego…

\- Znowu się widzimy - uśmiechnął się Victor i poszedł do mnie, a ja zacząłem szlochać, gdy poczułem jak broń dotyka mojej klatki piersiowej. - Miałem nadzieję, że cię zastanę. Nie skończyłem z tobą rozmawiać.

\- Victor, błagam cię - jęknąłem słabo i nagle poczułem siarczysty ból i policzku. Uderzył mnie.

\- Ja mówię, gnoju. Wystarczająco już zrobiłeś - odpowiedział i obrzucił mnie pogardliwym spojrzeniem. - Na kolana.

Bez wahania zrobiłem to, co mi kazał. Uklęknąłem przed nim i zacząłem płakać jeszcze bardziej, gdy przycisnął lufę do niego czoła. Nigdy w życiu nie byłem bardziej przerażony niż teraz. - Wiesz, to niesamowite, bo byliśmy razem tak długo, a ty nigdy nie zrobiłeś mi dobrze ustami. Myślę, że nadszedł na to czas.

 

///

 

Czułem się brudny i zgwałcony, gdy pchnął mnie na ścianę, a ja jęknąłem cicho z bólu. Bolało mnie dosłownie wszystko i, mimo że nie byłem wierzący, błagałem Boga w myślach, by to się już skończyło.

Jednak tak się nie stało.

\- Och, zabierasz naszą zastawę? - zapytał, gdy zauważył porcelanę w kartonie na mojej walizce. Wyjął jedną filiżankę i rozbił ją na ścianie nad moją głową, na co od razu zakryłem oczy i uszy dłońmi. Pistolet znów był przy mojej twarzy. Przełknąłem z trudem ślinę.

\- Kładź się - mruknął, na co ponownie zapłakałem, jednak w obawie o swoje życie położyłem się na ostrych kawałkach potłuczonej filiżanki, które szybko przebiły moją skórę. Czułem, jakby całe moje plecy płonęły; to było istne piekło.

\- Cierpisz? - zapytał, na co pokiwałem głową, bojąc się kary za brak odpowiedzi. - Widzisz, rzecz w tym, że ja też cierpię. Zdradziłeś mnie kiedy ja cię kochałem i utrzymywałem, zachowałeś się jak tania dziwka. Teraz za to płacisz. - Tu nastąpiła chwilowa przerwa, podczas której było słychać tylko jego ciężki oddech i mój płacz. - Nikt cię tu nie uratuje, Louis. Strzelę ci najpierw w oba kolana, potem między nogi, a dopiero później połkniesz kulkę i uwolnisz się od bólu. Szkoda. Mogło być nam tak dobrze.

Wtedy zemdlałem.

Ocucił mnie dopiero głośny strzał i mocne szarpnięcie, gdy delikatne dłonie podniosły mnie z podłogi. Wokół było bardzo jasno i nie czułem bólu. Czy to znaczy że…

...umarłem?

 

///

 

Czułem się jakbym latał. Wszystko dookoła było ciche i spokojne, a mnie nic już nie bolało. Oczywiście, było mi przykro, ponieważ to nie takiego zakończenia chciałem, ale przynajmniej doznałem ulgi.

Myślałem o tym wszystkim, co mogłem wtedy zrobić. Przez te wszystkie lata mentalnie oskarżałem Harry'ego o opuszczenie mnie, lecz ja sam nie byłem bez winy. Gdybym tylko na niego poczekał, gdybym nie poddawał się tak łatwo, gdybym walczył o naszą miłość… Teraz byłbym z nim w domu, a nie metr nad ziemią, ze świadomością że zginąłem od strzału i już nic nie mogę z tym zrobić.

Ach, gdybym był ostrożniejszy, moglibyśmy teraz znajdować się w pociągu ze splecionymi dłońmi i ogromnymi uśmiechami na twarzach. Prawdopodobnie rozsiedlibyśmy się w przedziale i cicho śmiali, bo znowu nam się udało.

Zacząłem myśleć o tym, co będzie czuł Harry, gdy znajdzie mnie bez życia na podłodze. Czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek znajdzie miłość? Miałem nadzieję, że tak, ponieważ w pełni na nią zasługiwał. Był taki dobry, taki wspaniałomyślny, dobry Boże, dlaczego musiałem go opuszczać? Nikt nigdy nie będzie w stanie kochać go tak jak ja. A on nigdy nie pokocha nikogo tak jak mnie.

Myślałem też o dziewczynkach i rodzicach. Będą zdruzgotane, dopiero co odzyskały mamę, a stracą brata. A mama i tata? Nigdy się po tym nie pozbierają. Będą do końca swoich dni obwiniać się o to, że pozwolili mi wyjechać na te cholerne studia. Od początku mówili mi, że to zły pomysł. Dlaczego dałem się namówić?

Gdy patrzysz na wszystko z góry, życie wydaje się tak jasne i przejrzyste. Pocałunek śmierci sprawia, że stajesz się mądrzejszy, wiesz, gdzie popełniłeś błąd. W drodze do innego wymiaru pojawiają się piękne i wyraźne obrazy, rzeczy, o których nawet nie pamiętałeś. To jak wycieczka do galerii sztuki, ale twojej własnej, możesz umieścić w niej swoje najcieplejsze wspomnienia. Pierwsze spotkanie z twoją nowo narodzoną siostrą. Motylki w brzuchu, które czułeś, gdy już wiedziałeś, że to miłość. Smak tej jedynej gorącej czekolady, właśnie tej, która umiała poprawić ci humor w fatalny dzień. Te kwiatki, które zbierałeś i przyglądałeś się im, szukając dwóch takich samych i szybko orientując się, że to niemożliwe. Ten rysunek, właśnie ten, odrestaurowany kilka lat później, gdy twój ukochany nosił ze sobą bagaż nowych doświadczeń, ale wciąż był piękny, tak bardzo piękny, jak tego dnia gdy zobaczyłeś go w parku takiego popołudnia…

Moja wycieczka została jednak brutalnie przerwana przez kolejny głośny huk. Koszmarny ból wrócił, a ja uchyliłem powieki i wziąłem wdech.

Smak powietrza jest najlepszym, jaki można sobie wymarzyć.

Zobaczyłem twarz Harry'ego i uśmiechnąłem się lekko, ponieważ żyłem, Boże, żyłem, i byłem za to cholernie wdzięczny losowi, choć wszystko znowu mnie bolało.

\- Harry - wyszeptałem, a on od razu spojrzał na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Widziałem w nich strach, ale i ulgę. Miłość i łzy.

\- Myślałem, że już nigdy nie zobaczę twoich oczu - załkał i pomógł mi dojść do krzesła, ostrożnie mnie na nim sadzając. Pogłaskał mój policzek i wtulił się we mnie. Płakał cicho i dopiero teraz zauważyłem, jak bardzo się trzęsie. - Wokół było tyle krwi. Byłem pewny, że nie żyjesz.

\- Ja też tak myślałem - odpowiedziałem cicho i uśmiechnąłem się do niego słabo. - Ale jestem tu. I musimy zdążyć na pociąg - dodałem i oblizałem usta, rozglądając się po pokoju.

W holu panował półmrok, ale i tak dojrzałem tam parę bezwładnych nóg, błyszczącą ciecz na podłodze i pistolet leżący nieopodal.

Przeniosłem wzrok na Harry'ego i westchnąłem cicho, łapiąc jego spoconą dłoń. - Zabiłeś go?

\- No - mruknął cicho i obejrzał się do tyłu. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. - Musimy zrobić coś z ciałem.

Pokiwałem głową, wiedząc, że ma rację. Cały czas jednak piekielnie bolały mnie pokaleczone plecy.

\- Opatrzysz mnie? - zapytałem i spojrzałem na zegar. Do odjazdu pociągu było jeszcze trochę czasu. - Bardzo bolą mnie plecy.

\- Jasne, kochanie - odpowiedział, a ja szybko objaśniłem mu, gdzie znajduje się apteczka. - Może powinniśmy iść do szpitala?

\- Nie - stwierdziłem kategorycznie i spojrzałem na martwego mężczyznę, którego do niedawna tak kochałem. - Nie pójdziemy do więzienia. Rany nie są aż tak głębokie.

Harry obmywał dokładnie każde skaleczenie, a następnie owijał je bandażem. Byłem zaskoczony tym, z jaką łatwością przyjąłem wiadomość o zastrzeleniu Victora. Nienawidziłem go i mogło brzmieć to strasznie, ale cieszyłem się, że umarł. Zasłużył na to.

Prawdziwej miłości nic ani nikt nie jest w stanie zabić. Jest silniejsza niż uprzedzenia, osoby trzecie, strach, niepewność i nienawiść. Pokona każdego, kto stanie jej na drodze. Miłość jest najgroźniejszym z uczuć, i tak jak ja kochałem Harry'ego, tak morze kocha topielca, ogień drewno, a życie śmierć. Od początku wszystkiego pozostają w ścisłym związku i choć czasem udaje się ratownikom wyłowić z fal tonącego chłopca, strażakom ugasić pożar lasu, a lekarzom odsunąć ramiona śmieci przynajmniej na kilka centymetrów, miłość i tak wygra i wszystko sobie wybaczy. I w ten sposób chłopiec, który wtedy utonął, wróci do oceanu w kolejnym wcieleniu pod postacią wdzięcznego delfina, drzewa odrosną jeszcze wyższe na miejscu swoich poprzedników, a gdzieś urodzi się kolejna piękna istota.

Miłość jest ślepa.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptał Harry naprzeciw moich ust.

\- Ja również cię kocham.

 

///

 

\- Nigdy go tu nie znajdą. Nie musisz się bać - zapewnił mnie Harry, gdy zakopał Victora w lesie niedaleko naszego dawnego mieszkania, a łopatę wrzucił do strumyka. To był mój pomysł; słyszałem o tym lesie i nikt o zdrowych zmysłach się tam nie zapuszczał, ponieważ każdy wiedział, że jest raczej niebezpiecznie. Łopata leżała w szafie Victora odkąd pamiętam. Kupił ją kiedyś, gdy jeszcze miał czas i chęci na pielęgnowanie ogródka przed naszym blokiem. Potem pojawiłem się ja i nie miał już na to czasu, ale w naszym domu zostało mnóstwo narzędzi ogrodowych, takich jak właśnie łopata i motyki. Mówił, że jeszcze kiedyś się przydadzą.

Cóż…

Złapałem dłoń Harry'ego i bez słowa poprowadziłem go na peron. Byliśmy prawie spóźnieni, ale nie mogliśmy biec z wiadomych przyczyn.

Spojrzałem na Paryż ostatni raz. Dobrze wiedziałem, że już nigdy tu nie wrócę. Nie będę tęsknił: nie miałem tu już dobrych wspomnień.

Porcelanę też zostawiłem.

W duchu dziękowałem rodzinie Victora, która nigdy się nim nie interesowała, bo teraz nikt nie będzie go szukać. Dziękowałem też sobie, ponieważ nigdy nie zameldowałem się w tym mieszkaniu. Byliśmy bezpieczni. Byliśmy wolni. To koniec strachu.  
Kilkadziesiąt minut później siedzieliśmy już w naszym przedziale. Złapałem rękę Harry'ego i pocałowałem jego słodkie usta. Nareszcie byliśmy tylko my. Ja i on. Już na zawsze.

\- Zabiję każdego, kto kiedykolwiek cię skrzywdzi - mruknął i spojrzał w moje oczy z powagą.

\- Obiecujesz? - uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

\- Obiecuję - odpowiedział i odwzajemnił mój uśmiech.

Harry nie był mordercą. Harry był moim życiem. Moim oddechem. Moją jedyną muzą. Moim sensem istnienia.

\- Uznam to za oświadczyny - stwierdziłem i wplotłem palce w jego miękkie włosy. Roześmiał się i och, miałem słuchać tego dźwięku do końca życia i kochałem go jeszcze bardziej na samą myśl.

\- Dobrze - pokiwał głową i ścisnął lekko moją rękę. - Dla ciebie zrobię wszystko.

 _Tak, miłość to szaleniec prawdziwe najrzadszy:_  
_W żadnym twoim postępku zła się nie dopatrzy._  
**Szekspir - Sonet 57.**

 

**///**

 

 **maj** **2006**

Bea wyszła z domu i od razu uderzył w nią słodki kwiatowy zapach. Uwielbiała tę okolicę; życie na wsi wcale nie musiało być takie tragiczne.

Pamiętnik ciążył w jej ręce jak ogromny wyrzut sumienia. Przeczytała wszystko jednym tchem, w ciągu kilku godzin. I decyzję również podjęła szybko; znajdzie parę z pamiętnika.

Był on jak świetna książka - wartka akcja, nieprzewidywalni bohaterowie i niesamowite opisy miejsc. I prawdopodobnie nie różniłaby się wiele od zwykłego romansu z kryminalnym wątkiem, gdyby nie to, że wydarzenia z niej naprawdę miały miejsce. A postaci najpewniej żyły kiedyś w jej nowym domu.

Zapukała do drzwi starszej sąsiadki, którą zapoznała się kilka dni temu, gdy Liam wraz z ludźmi od mebli wnosił wielkie kartony do środka. Otworzyła jej pani o siwych włosach i w ogromnych okularach. Wyglądała, jakby ta nieoczekiwana wizyta niesamowicie ją ucieszyła, choć właściwie nie było to niczym dziwnym. Wspominała Bei, że jej dzieci wyprowadziły się do dużych miast lata temu i odwiedzały ją bardzo rzadko.

Wnętrze domu było schludne i utrzymane w jasnych kolorach. Pani Schwarz posadziła mnie na kanapie tuż obok swojego fotela i po chwili wróciła z herbatą w pięknej, starej porcelanie. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie promiennie i zapytała, co mnie do niej sprowadza, jednocześnie poprawiając swoje druciane okulary na nosie. Podałam jej pamiętnik, na którym nierówne litery tworzyły ledwo widoczny napis cacoëthes. Bea nie miała pojęcia co to znaczy i nie widziała napisu wcześniej, ale zapamiętała, że będzie musiała to potem sprawdzić.

\- Znalazłam to na strychu i przeczytałam, może nie powinnam... Ale bardzo chciałabym poznać właściciela tego pamiętnika. Mieszkał tu kiedyś? W ogóle jeszcze żyje? Chciałbym poznać zakończenie historii.. - wyjaśniła i przygryzła wargę w nerwowym odruchu.

Starsza pani westchnęła cicho i uśmiechnęła się, zakładając do pamiętnika i kartkując go.

\- Wszędzie poznałabym pismo Louisa - powiedziała po chwili, a serce Bei zabiło szybciej. Odłożyła filiżankę na stół i wbiła spojrzenie w kobietę przed sobą. - Wprowadził się tu że swoim narzeczonym dziesięć lat po zakończeniu wojny. To była dobra dzielnica, nie byli prześladowani. Harry nigdy nie lubił mojego męża, ponieważ był Niemcem. Mieliśmy przez to kilka poważnych sporów, ale to nie było tak, poznałam go po wojnie. Byłam jeszcze piękna i młoda... - rozmarzyła się, przywołując w pamięci obrazy z dawnych lat. - Ale później chłopcy odnaleźli wspólny język. Harry przyjaźnił się z moim mężem, a ja z Louisem. Szkoda, że tak szybko się wyprowadzili, szkoda... W ogóle często zmieniali mieszkania. Nie potrafili osiąść. Louis był taki wybredny - roześmiała się, a jej mimika nagle się zmieniła, jakby wpadła na wspaniały pomysł. - Przecież mam ich zdjęcie! Pokażę ci je. Ciekawe, czy tak sobie ich wyobrażałaś.

Wróciła po kilkunastu minutach, trzymając w ręce starą, czarno-białą fotografię. Była na niej młoda dziewczyna i trzech mężczyzn. Szybko wskazała jej bohaterów wspomnień pamiętnika; wyglądali zupełnie inaczej niż Bea myślała. Byli tacy... Radośni. Zakochani. Nawet na zdjęciu tak kiepskiej jakości bylo widać, z jaką czułością na siebie spoglądają.

\- Czy oni jeszcze żyją?

\- Tak, oczywiście - pokiwała głową i wręczyła dziewczynie, która wewnętrznie odetchnęła z ulgą, pocztówkę leżącą na stole. - Louis pisał do mnie w tamtym tygodniu. Tu jest jego aktualny adres. Pojedź tam dziecko, proszę - szepnęła i złapała ją za ręce. - Oddaj im to, co ich.

Bea przegoniła niechciane łzy z oczu i ścisnęła lekko pomarszczoną dłoń sąsiadki. - Dziękuję.

I już pół godziny później była w drodze, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na Liama, który wrzeszczał jakie to głupie, nieodpowiedzialne i niepotrzebne, i że tam może być bomba i rosyjska mafia. I pewnie też jej były chłopak, któremu wciąż nie rozkwasił nosa, mimo że obiecał jej to kilka lat temu. Liam zawsze miał skłonności do dramatyzowania.

///

Dom nie był duży, raczej wręcz skromny; zbudowany był z drewna i pomalowano go na biało. Okolica sprawiała wrażenie sielskiej i spokojnej. Był niewielki ogródek z wiśniami, truskawkami i jabłonią. Bea lubiła takie miejsca, a fakt, że czuła się w pewien dziwny sposób powiązana z autorem pamiętnika, sprawiał, że było jej tam jeszcze lepiej. Zdążyła nawet zapomnieć o tym, że pokłóciła się z mężem.

Na ganku siedział mężczyzna o siwych włosach i dość szczupłej, jak na swój wiek, sylwetce. Zmarszczył brwi i wstał, gdy Beatrix podeszła do furtki.

\- W jakiej sprawie? - krzyknął do niej i skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej.

\- Louis Tomlinson? - odpowiedziała równie głośno. Mężczyzna wyglądał na zdziwionego, mimo to podszedł do bramy i przyjrzał się Bei z bliska.

\- Coś stało się Christinie? - zapytał, a jego siwe brwi niemal spotkały sie na środku jego czoła.

Bea pokręciła głową i podniosła rękę z notesem, pokazując mu go.

Łzy pojawiły się w oczach starszego pana i bez słowa otworzył dziewczynie furtkę. - Wejdź - zaprosił ją i usunął się z drogi. - Nie używałem prawdziwego nazwiska od lat, tylko w listach do Christine... Ale to chyba już wiesz?...

\- Bea - przerwała mu i weszła do ogródka z wdzięcznością. - Przepraszam, że przeczytałam twój pamiętnik, Louis. - szepnęła, czując się dziwnie gdy zwracała się na ty do starszej osoby. Nie potrafiła jednak inaczej; dla niej wciąż był tym młodym chłopakiem, którego sercem zawładnęło nagłe uczucie.

Mężczyzna tylko przytulił ją lekko i zabrał pamiętnik, przyglądając mu się i gładząc wierzchem dłoni jego okładkę. - Harry poszedł ugotować obiad. Może zjesz z nami? - zapytał i zaprowadził ją do środka, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

///

Harry był bardzo gościnną i ciepłą osobą. Patrząc na niego, nikt nigdy by się nie domyślił, że zabił kiedyś człowieka z zimną krwią; był wesołym, utykającym staruszkiem z kilkoma zbędnymi kilogramami.

\- To niesamowite, że po tych wszystkich latach wciąż jesteście tu razem - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna, ale nie chwili spoważniała. - Naprawdę przepraszam, że przeczytałam ten pamiętnik. Nie powinnam była tego robić.

\- Dobrze, że tak się stało - uśmiechnął się Louis i postawił przed każdym talerz parującej zupy. - Gdybyś tego nie zrobiła, nigdy bym go nie odzyskał. Spędziłem z tym staruchem najlepsze lata swojego życia - uśmiechnął się i spojrzał z czułością na drugiego mężczyznę.

\- Sam jesteś staruchem. I kompletnie nie umiesz tańczyć - odgryzł się Harry, a Bea poczuła się tak, jakby była ich koleżanką, a oni nie mieli po osiemdziesiąt lat, ale po dwadzieścia.

\- Mam jeszcze całe życie, żeby się nauczyć. A ty już na zawsze będziesz zgredem.

\- Kochasz mnie - Harry pokazał mu język.

\- Niestety - uśmiechnął się Louis i oberwał za to w tył głowy.

///

Wtorek, 13 września 2016, 14:57

Pierwszy wywiad z Beatrix Payne, autorką najlepiej sprzedającej się książki roku! 

Młoda pisarka pięć miesięcy temu zaskoczyła wszystkich wydając pamiętnik. "Cacoëthes" okazało się strzałem w dziesiątkę - książka opowiada o miłości dwóch młodych chłopców, którzy podczas drugiej wojny wpadli na siebie przypadkiem i doprowadziło to do wielu nieoczekiwanych zdarzeń. Pamiętnik chwycił za serca miliony czytelników na całym świecie, zachwycając swoją szczerością i realizmem.

Jako pierwsi przeprowadziliśmy wywiad z Beatrix Payne, która od czasu wydania książki starannie unikała mediów. Dowiedzcie się, dlaczego!

**Niall Horan: Jak miło wreszcie Panią poznać! Jestem naprawdę wielkim fanem książki.**

**Beatrix Payne: Mów mi Bea.**

**NH: W takim razie, Bea... Czas przerwać milczenie! Dlaczego tak długo to trwało? Co oznacza tytuł? I co było inspiracją do książki? Skąd pomysł na taką tematykę?**

**BP: Tytuł oznacza nieodparte pragnienie zrobienia czegoś, co może źle się skończyć. Manię. Szaleństwo. A jeśli chodzi o kolejne pytanie... To nie ja jestem pomysłodawcą. Myślę, że to najwyższy czas by coś wyjaśnić - nie jestem również jej autorką.**

**NH: Um... Ja nie byłem przygotowany...**

**BP: Pamiętnik jest autentyczny. Znalazłam go na strychu i odnalazłam autora, który poprosił mnie, żebym po jego śmierci wydała pamiętnik. Dożył pięknego wieku... A ja dotrzymałam danego słowa. To tyle. Ten mężczyzna nie chciał, żebym ujawniała jego tożsamość. Przed jego śmiercią ustaliliśmy, że trzydzieści procent zysków z książki trafi na moje konto, choć nalegał na więcej. Reszta jest przeznaczona na fundację wspierającą chorych na raka.**

**NH: Ale...**

**BP: To był mój wielki przyjaciel. I to wszystko co powiem na ten temat.**

**NH: Mam jeszcze kilka pytań!**

**BP: To wszystko.**

**NH: W takim razie dziękuję za wywiad.**

**BP: Dziękuję.**

Co myślicie na temat tajemniczej autorki książki? Lub nie-autorki? Uważacie ją za oszustkę czy bohaterkę? Zagłosujcie poniżej!

Z pewnością Beatrix Payne łamie schematy. Czegoś takiego jeszcze nie było!


	2. dodatek pierwszy

_**so if he's somewhere near me, I hope to god he hears me** _

 

 

Harry

Na początku nie myślałem o nim zbyt wiele. Ból zagłuszał wszelkie inne racjonalne myśli, sprawiał, że każdego dnia coraz częściej wątpiłem w piękno. Stawałem się jego niewolnikiem.

Traumatyczne doświadczenia zakrzywiają i zmieniają człowieka. Ból nie lubi samotności. Cierpienie fizyczne prawie zawsze łączy się z psychicznym i na odwrót, a następnie po kolei zajmuje wszystkie komórki ciała. Przeżyłem to dwa razy.

Pierwszy, kiedy utonęła moja siostra. Ból spowodowany jej odejściem odzwierciedlał się w ciężkich migrenach i szczypiących oczach. Często przesiadywałem wieczorami samotnie w swoim pokoju i płakałem w poduszkę, ponieważ wolałem, by morze pocałowało moje płuca od wewnątrz. Gemma nie zasługiwała na to, a woda była niewdzięcznym potworem. Gem od zawsze tak ją kochała. Jak fale mogły zdradzić ją w ten sposób?

Drugi, kiedy obudziłem się bez nogi.

Czasem można usłyszeć o takich strasznych wypadkach.

Ktoś uciął sobie rękę przy pracy z maszyną. Ktoś spadł z rusztowania i doznał paraliżu całego ciała.

Rzecz w tym, że ludzie nie biorą pod uwagę tego, że to może ich dotyczyć. Katastrofy zawsze wydają się poza naszym zasięgiem. Są odległe. Operacje, choroby i ciężkie urazy zawsze są... czyjeś.

Nie nasze. To nie nasze.

To czyjeś...

Pierwsze dwa tygodnie były najgorsze. Cierpiałem w każdej chwili, mimo że dostawałem mocne leki przeciwbólowe. Nie mogłem pogodzić się z tym, że już nigdy nie popłynę. Nie podskoczę. Nie pobiegnę do Louisa...

Myślę, że to właśnie dlatego go zostawiłem. Bałem się dwóch rzeczy: że nie będę dla niego wystarczający i zmienię się w obciążenie, a także, że do końca życia będę czuł się gorszy. Wybrakowany. Okaleczony.

Pewnego dnia po prostu przestał przychodzić. Poddał się. Nawet tego nie zauważyłem; moja mama wcześniej tak czy siak nie wpuszczała go do środka. Wydawało mi się, że stał się dla mnie kimś obcym; potem zrozumiałem, iż było to tylko głupie złudzenie. Wciąż był mi najbliższy. Cały czas szalenie za nim tęskniłem.

Codziennie pisałem do niego listy i samolubnie modliłem się, by nigdy nie przestał mnie kochać. Po roku zrozumiałem, jak straszny błąd popełniłem. Pozwoliłem odejść miłości swojego życia. I nie mogłem tego cofnąć.

W tym samym czasie dostałem protezę nogi. Rehabilitacja i nauka ponownego chodzenia również była bolesna. Przynosiła jednak nadzieję na lepszą przyszłość, na brak wózka i wyniesienie kul do piwnicy. Bardzo utykałem. Ludzie dziwnie patrzyli na mnie na ulicy – myślę, że to było współczucie; odnajdywałem w ich oczach też odrobinę podziwu. Pewnie założyli, że walczyłem na wojnie i spotkał mnie okropny wypadek, na przykład wybuch granatu.

Naiwni. Żaden ze mnie bohater. Zwykły tchórz.

Nigdy nie zastanawiałem się skąd jest proteza. Były bardzo drogie, a mój stan psychiczny nie uwzględniał możliwości logicznego myślenia. Uważałem, że mi się należy, że świat jest mi coś winien za krzywdę, którą mi wyrządził. Myliłem się: świat nie reguluje rachunków, nie jest sprawiedliwy, nikt nie wychodzi na zero. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, kiedy pojąłem jak bardzo zniszczyłem sobie życie, dowiedziałem się, że mama sprzedała dom na wsi, do którego czasem jeździliśmy na wakacje. To był jej dom rodzinny, jedyna pamiątka po babci. Spędziła tam najlepsze lata swojego życia.

Nie mogłem wtedy patrzeć na swoją protezę. Czułem, że na nią nie zasłużyłem, że jestem najgorszym niewdzięcznikiem, jaki kiedykolwiek chodził po tym świecie.

Pewnego dnia przyszedłem do niej i z łzami w oczach usiadłem na kanapie. A ona tylko patrzyła na mnie i kołysała moją malutką siostrę, próbowała ją uśpić.

\- Dlaczego sprzedałaś dom? - zapytałem wtedy zduszonym głosem. Mama uśmiechnęła się do mnie smutno i pokręciła lekko głową. - To była twoja najcenniejsza pamiątka. Jak mogłaś to zrobić? Dobrze wiesz, że na to nie zasłużyłem.

\- Harry – zaczęła cicho i przysunęła się do mnie, ocierając łzy z moich policzków. - Głuptasie. Jesteś moim dzieckiem. Oddałabym wszystko, żeby było ci lepiej - szepnęła i widziałem, że w jej oczach też zbierają się łzy. - Zamieniłabym się z tobą bez wahania. Nie wiesz, że po to jest mama? Żeby kochać swoje dziecko? - uśmiechnęła się lekko i dała mi na ręce małą Julię. A potem wyszła z pokoju.

Trzymałem swoją siostrę chyba po raz pierwszy, bo przecież przez wszystkie jej pierwsze miesiące byłem zamknięty w pokoju. Miała już ponad rok, a nigdy wcześniej nie miałem jej na rękach.

Główka dziecka ma swój własny niepowtarzalny zapach. Nie ma drugiej takiej rzeczy, która pachniałaby chociaż trochę podobnie. I wtedy Julia otworzyła oczy i spojrzała prosto na mnie, a ja zaniosłem się szlochem, ponieważ miała taki sam wzrok jak Gemma. Mądry. Wyrozumiały. Ciepły.

To był zwrotny moment w moim życiu. Wziąłem się za siebie. Intensywniej uczęszczałem na rehabilitację. Chciałem chodzić, naprawdę chodzić, chciałem odzyskać Louisa. To dziecko dało mi siłę.

Dwa i pół roku od amputacji napisałem ostatni list do Louisa. W sumie było ich sto dwanaście i żadnego nigdy nie wysłałem.

_„Mój kochany,_

_Nie ma takich słów, które mogłyby wyrazić to, jak bardzo za Tobą tęsknię. Nie widziałem Twojej twarzy od tak dawna, już zapomniałem, jak smakuje Twoja skóra. Nie mam żadnego zdjęcia, nic mi nie zostawiłeś, jedynie okropna pustka pożera mnie od środka. Chcę uciec, ale nie mam dokąd, ponieważ pocieszenie znajdę tylko w Twoich ramionach._

_Jay powiedziała mi, że wyjechałeś. Byłem tam dzisiaj. Nie była zadowolona z powodu mojego widoku; domyślam się, że wie już, jak złamałem Ci serce. Absolutnie nie winię Cię za to i nie mam Ci za złe. Powiedziała, że mam dać sobie spokój i nie zawracać Ci głowy, ułożyłeś sobie życie z kimś innym, nasza historia to już przeszłość._

_Spodziewałem się tego, ale usłyszenie tych słów to zupełnie co innego niż domysły. Płakałem, dużo płakałem przez te dwa i pół roku plus dziś, Louis, pomóż mi, proszę, bo całkiem się rozpadam. To, co piszę nie ma żadnego sensu i atrament się rozmywa i mój umysł płata mi figle, kiedy zamykam oczy, widzę tylko Ciebie._

_Znaczysz dla mnie wszystko i nie ma sekundy w której nie żałowałbym, że pozwoliłem Ci odejść. Proszę, wróć do mnie, tracę rozum i ostre krawędzie mojego roztrzaskanego serca rozrywają mi skórę od wewnątrz i jeśli temu nie zaradzisz na pewno się wykrwawię. I nikt tego nie zauważy, bo umrę tylko w środku, i nie potrafię zabić swojego ciała, gdyż kiedyś je kochałeś. Nie potrafię odebrać Ci rzeczy która kiedyś wywołała uśmiech na Twojej twarzy, mimo że teraz prawdopodobnie jej nienawidzisz. To naprawdę nie ma sensu i powinienem już skończyć._

_(Potrzebuję Cię jak powietrza.)_

_Kocham Cię, mój słodki, i znajdę Cię._

_I sprawię, że pokochasz mnie jeszcze raz._

_Zasłużę na to._

_Twój Harry."_

List sto dwunasty dołączył do sterty listów przewiązanych tasiemką. Musiałem ją rozplątać i napisać na odwrocie kartki numer listu, tak jak przy wszystkich poprzednich. Czasem je czytałem. Dzisiaj jednak nie był ten dzień.

Odłożyłem listy na zniszczone biurko i odsunąłem koc ze swoich ud. Rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi i wesoły śmiech, kiedy krzyknąłem „proszę!".

Do pokoju wpadła Julia, ubrana w żółtą sukienkę i kołysząca się na swoich nogach. Wciąż w pełni nie opanowała techniki chodzenia i ta myśl mi pomagała, ponieważ nie byłem jedynym z tym problemem. Posłała mi swój oszałamiający uśmiech i odwzajemniłem go, biorąc ją na ręce.

\- Haaaaarry! - zawołała i z całej siły pociągnęła mnie za ucho. Skrzywiłem się. Julia nie należała do najdelikatniejszych kobiet. - Nos - wygłosiła, cały czas trzymając moje biedne ucho.

\- Nie. Ucho - poprawiłem ją, a ona zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Nos.

\- Nie nos. Ucho.

\- Nos, Harry, nos! - jęknęła płaczliwie i zaczęła szarpać coraz mocniej. Musiałem to zakończyć po męsku.

\- Tak, nos, nos, masz rację, to mój nos. - sapnąłem, a dziewczynka wtedy puściła mnie z uśmiechem. Minęło kilka sekund, aż złapała moją dolną wargę i wbiła w nią paznokcie.

\- Oko – wygłosiła z zadowoleniem, a ja tylko pokiwałem głową.

Rok i kilka miesięcy później jechałem w pociągu z zamiarem dwóch przesiadek. Jechałem do Paryża.

Napędzała mnie nadzieja i wiara w szczęśliwe zakończenie. Ten czas dał mi do myślenia. Kochałem Louisa. Musiałem go odzyskać. Zrobiłbym dla niego wszystko, zabiłbym, gdybym musiał. Był całym moim światem. Dniem i nocą, zimą i latem. Sensem mojego życia. Moją muzyką.

I kiedy byłem we Francji już dwa miesiące i obserwowałem go, kiedy jechał do uniwersytet i rozmawiał z jakimiś ludźmi, upewniłem się w przekonaniu, że tylko on mógł mnie uszczęśliwić.

Obiecałem sobie, że nie poddam się tak łatwo.

Miałem dla kogo żyć.

I byłem przekonany, że ta osoba całkiem o mnie nie zapomniała.


	3. dodatek drugi

_**when I die, you'll be on my mind** _

 

Daliśmy sobie dwa miesiące na ochłonięcie po traumatycznych wydarzeniach z Paryża. Dużo wtedy rozmawialiśmy: Harry miewał chwile słabości, zupełnie tak, jak ja. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, w końcu nie zajmuje się zabijaniem ludzi na co dzień. Sam często budziłem się w środku nocy przez koszmary. Byłem rozdarty: kochałem Victora przez długi czas, a on w jeden dzień na wieczność okaleczył moją psychikę. Nie uważałem, że na to zasłużyłem. Byłem ofiarą, Harry mi to wytłumaczył. Zdrada nie powinna równać się z karą gwałtu.

Z tym nie mogłem poradzić sobie najdłużej, ponieważ... Harry nie chciał w ogóle mnie dotykać. Znajdowaliśmy się w jednym domu i byliśmy przy sobie w najgorszych momentach, ale zaczynałem czuć się niechciany. Zużyty. Oczywiście mój kochany nie miał złych intencji, nigdy, Harry nigdy. Rozmawialiśmy o tym raz i powiedział, że nie chce pogłębiać mojej traumy i depresji.

Ale on nie rozumiał.

Nie rozumiał jak to jest, gdy ktoś narusza twoją najintymniejszą sferę bez twojej aprobaty. Ta sytuacja sprawiła, że utraciłem wszelkie swoje chęci do życia; kiedy emocje opadły, przestałem cokolwiek czuć. Byłem czarną pustką. Machinalnie parzyłem herbatę i myłem się o dziewiętnastej, lecz wszystkie moje czynności były odruchowe. Nic mnie nie cieszyło.

Potrzebowałem miłości, której Harry nie chciał mi dać przez nadopiekuńczość.

Być może to brzmi płytko, nie mam pojęcia. Wiem tylko, że wsparcie emocjonalne mi nie wystarczało; owszem, to też miłość, i słowa „uważaj na schodach, są śliskie, dopiero je umyłem" to również miłość i troska, ale odnosiłem wrażenie, że to przyjacielskie uczucie. Chciałem być z nim blisko, tak blisko, jak tylko się dało, kiedy połączenia naszych ciał nic nie mogłoby przerwać. Łaknąłem jego uwagi. Kiedy zasypiał, płakałem w poduszkę, bo tak cholernie pragnąłem, żeby w końcu się mną zajął i pokazał mi, że wciąż coś dla niego znaczę.

Przerwałem to pięćdziesiątego drugiego dnia, gdy leżałem pół metra od niego na naszym twardym łóżku i liczyłem sęki w drewnie na suficie. W pewnym momencie się zgubiłem i westchnąłem tylko, odwracając się i spoglądając na jego twarz.

On również na mnie patrzył. Jego bystre, zielone oczy wyglądały łagodnie w delikatnym świetle lampki. Za oknem szalała wichura i prawdopodobnie ulewa, ale nic nie słyszałem, ponieważ cała moja uwaga skupiła się jedynie na jego oddechu. Wsłuchiwałem się w niego i ułożyłem głowę na klatce piersiowej chłopaka, chcąc poczuć, jak jego serce wyrywa się do mojego ucha.

Harry mruknął coś sennie i wplótł palce w moje włosy, bawiąc się nimi delikatnie. - Co robisz? - wymamrotał. Przeniosłem wzrok na jego twarz, znów na te oczy, na te cudowne, malinowe usta, których od tak dawna prawdziwie nie całowałem. Poczułem, że pod moimi powiekami zbierają się łzy i pokręciłem głową, łapiąc się mocno jego koszulki.

\- Nie wytrzymam tego dłużej – powiedziałem i pozwoliłem całemu mojemu smutkowi i goryczy odrzucenia spłynąć w dół mojej twarzy. - Czy ty... czy ty się mnie brzydzisz? Nie dotykasz mnie już, choć ja tak bardzo tego potrzebuję, potrzebuję ciebie, twoich uczuć, jesteś taki zimny – załkałem, a jego silne ramiona od razu znalazły się wokół mnie i prawdopodobnie poczułem pewne usta na swojej szyi, lecz byłem zbyt oszołomiony, żeby to przyswoić.

\- Cholera, głuptasie, oczywiście, że nie – zaprzeczył od razu i potrząsnął gorączkowo głową. - Nigdy nie mógłbym się tobą brzydzić. Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie, bardziej niż słońce i gwiazdy, i motyle, i śnieg, jak mogłeś o tym zapomnieć?

\- Więc pokaż mi to – poprosiłem i znowu znalazłem się na nim, żeby móc zdjąć jego piżamę. - Proszę.

Harry skinął głową i pozwolił mi się rozebrać, cały czas uważnie mi się przyglądając. Pozbył się też moich ubrań i ułożył dłoń w dole moich pleców, w miejscu, o którym wiedział, że uwielbiam, gdy mnie tam trzyma. Kolejne piętnaście minut spędziłem na badaniu tajemnic jego skóry, każdego zagłębienia, każdej wypukłości, defektu i ideału. Te wszystkie drobne elementy składały się w piękną całość, moją najukochańszą całość, dzięki której ja również stawałem się kompletny.

Pozwoliłem mu odchylić swoją głowę i zrobić to samo ze swoim ciałem; drżałem i skomlałem, gdy dotykał swoimi czułymi komplementami miejsc w moim sercu, o których nie miałem pojęcia, że w ogóle istnieją. Wędrował dłońmi po moim brzuchu i udach, wprawiał w taniec wszystkie moje mięśnie i przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że stałem się muzyką, i błagałem w myślach greckie Muzy, by Harry nigdy nie przestawał na mnie grać.

A gdy dochodziłem i płakałem w jego ramię, on trzymał mnie przy sobie i całował mnie za uchem. Wtedy wiedziałem już, że nie potrzebuję pomocy żadnych starożytnych bogów, bo Harry wybija rytm mojego życia i jest moim prywatnym, królewskim Olimpem.

*

Pierwszy raz spotkałem ją, gdy miała pięć lat. Podobieństwo do Harry'ego było uderzające: te same duże, zielone oczy i wiewiórcze zęby. Od razu się w niej zakochałem! Anne zrobiła jej sukienkę na drutach i Julia biegała w niej radośnie, śpiewając jakieś piosenki i kołysząc się w dość nieskoordynowany sposób.

Na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że z Harrym łączy ją coś wyjątkowego. Wpatrywał się w nią jak w obrazek, kiedy przynosiła mu kolejne lalki i przypominała mu ich imiona, a następnie zorganizowali przyjęcie urodzinowe dla kilku połatanych misiów. Harry świetnie udawał różne głosy, a jego siostrzyczka była zachwycona. Niedługo potem i ja dołączyłem do przyjęcia, Anne ocierała łzy z policzków, a ojciec Harry'ego ją obejmował. Dostałem pod opiekę niedźwiadka Denisa, który pełnił na przyjęciu rolę mediatora i godził skłócone laleczki.

Wieczorem, kiedy Julia zasnęła na kanapie, a Harry zgarnął ją w swoje ramiona i odniósł do jej sypialni, my udaliśmy się do jego dawnego pokoju.

Stanąłem w progu i patrzyłem na jego plecy, gdy rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu i przygryzał swoje pulchne usta. Podszedłem do niego powoli. Moje stopy wydawały dziwnie odległy dźwięk, gdy pięty uderzały o drewnianą podłogę. Spojrzał na mnie przez ramię i uśmiechnął się lekko, ale zbyt dobrze go znałem i widziałem błyszczące łzy w jego oczach.

\- Tęskniłem za domem – przyznał cicho, a ja przytuliłem go mocno i pozwoliłem mu przelać cały ciężar tej tęsknoty na mnie.

\- Zostańmy tu – zaproponowałem po chwili i spojrzałem w jego oczy. Harry milczał, lecz nie była to niezręczna cisza. Widziałem jednak zmianę w jego mimice, ponieważ jego lewa powieka drgnęła, a kąciki ust lekko opadły.

\- Oni nie wiedzą... że zabiłem człowieka – szepnął, a ja od razu gorączkowo pokręciłem głową, rozpaczliwie pragnąc, by wyrzucił z pamięci te okropne wspomnienia. - Nie będą mnie tu chcieli. Julia by mnie znienawidziła, mama byłaby taka zawiedziona, a Gemma... nawet nie chcę myśleć o Gemmie – zapłakał cicho, a ja wplotłem palce w jego włosy i w ogóle go nie powstrzymywałem. Gryzły mnie straszliwe wyrzuty sumienia. To wszystko stało się z mojego powodu i to przeze mnie Harry przeżywał teraz tak niedobre chwile. Chciałem wziąć to na siebie i nieść na plecach przez resztę życia, byleby jemu było odrobinę lżej.

\- Twoja rodzina cię bardzo kocha – przypomniałem mu i pocałowałem go w czoło. - Ja cię bardzo kocham. Gemma kochała i wciąż kocha cię cholernie mocno – dodałem i nawet nie zorientowałem się, że ja również zacząłem płakać. - Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj, bo nasza miłość nie ma terminu ważności. To nie jest umowa, którą można zerwać w określonych okolicznościach. Miłość to obietnica, Harry, a ja obiecuję ci, że nie przestanę cię kochać nawet wtedy, gdy wezmę ostatni oddech.

\- Louis – jęknął tylko i wczepił się we mnie mocno, ściskając w swoich ciepłych dłoniach moją koszulę. - Nie chcę, żebyś kiedykolwiek brał swój ostatni oddech.

Uśmiechnąłem się miękko i pokręciłem głową. - Skarbie, wiesz, że to niemożliwe. Moje ciało kiedyś się zużyje, ale nasze uczucie jest ponad tym, jest nieśmiertelne, prawda?

\- Prawda – pokiwał głową i pocałował miękko moje usta. - Jesteś prawdziwym artystą. Poetą.

\- To ty mnie tego nauczyłeś – zaśmiałem się cicho i odwzajemniłem ten czuły i słodki pocałunek.

Później tego wieczora siedzieliśmy na parapecie i patrzyliśmy na Księżyc, co jakiś czas kradnąc sobie buziaki. Przypominaliśmy sobie dawne czasy i wypomniałem mu, że na naszym pierwszym spotkaniu zaproponował mi, że przedstawi mnie moim znajomym, a nigdy tego nie zrobił. Harry odpowiedział, że jego przyjaciele zginęli na wojnie, a ja odparłem, że mi przykro, i wtedy wspólnie zastanawialiśmy się, czy oni siedzą teraz na Księżycu i rozmawiają z gwiazdami.

Harry miał rękę owiniętą na mojej talii, a moja dłoń spoczywała na chłodnej protezie, gdyż nie sięgałem do jego drugiej nogi.

\- Zostaniesz moim mężem? - zapytał i uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko, a ja poczułem paląca czułość rozlewającą się w moim żołądku.

\- Nikt nie udzieli nam ślubu, wariacie – szepnąłem i pokręciłem głową, czując, że wściekle się rumienię. - Kościół nie...

\- Nie interesuje mnie Kościół – stwierdził kategorycznie i złapał obie moje dłonie. - Pobierzmy się. Tu i teraz. Bądź mój na zawsze, a ja będę twój na zawsze.

Wziąłem drżący oddech i skinąłem głową, bo naprawdę odebrało mi mowę. Harry był tak blisko i chciał obiecać całemu światu, że będzie kochał mnie przez wieczność.

Harry uśmiechnął się i pochylił do mojego ucha. - Świetnie. Więc... Księżyc to nasza instytucja. Gemma jest świadkiem. A Niall, Zayn i Liam są zaproszeni. Co ty na to?

\- Idealnie – uśmiechnąłem się przez łzy i ścisnąłem jego dłonie, nie zważając na to, że moje własne zaczęły się pocić.

\- Ja, Harry Styles, przysięgam przed tą nocą, Księżycem i niezaproszonym Słońcem, że zawsze będę trzymał cię przy swoim sercu i pocieszał, gdy będziesz tego potrzebował. Nigdy cię nie opuszczę i sprawię, że zawsze będziesz czuł się kochany – dokończył cicho, a po jego policzkach również spływały łzy.

\- Ja, Louis Tomlinson, przysięgam przed wszystkimi zgromadzonymi gośćmi i ciałami niebieskimi, że zawsze będę dla ciebie bezpieczną przystanią. Każdego dnia będę tu dla ciebie i nigdy nie spojrzę już na nikogo innego, ponieważ ty jesteś wszystkim, czego potrzebuję i pragnę. Na dobre i na złe, na wygnaniu zbudujemy dom ze swoich rąk, a choroby i przeszkody będziemy zwalczać razem. Nigdy osobno. Już nigdy nie będziesz samotny.

\- Więc chyba jesteśmy mężem i... mężem dwa – powiedział cicho i roześmiał się, po raz kolejny ocierając łzy ze swojej twarzy.

\- Chyba tak, Harry – odparłem i ująłem jego buzię w dłonie, całując ją delikatnie i czując, że to jest moje miejsce na świecie.


	4. dodatek trzeci

_**here without you** _

 

Sala szpitalna nawet podobała się Louisowi. Podłoga była lekko różowa i nie błyszczała w taki okropny sposób, w jaki zazwyczaj błyszczą szpitalne podłogi. Na ścianach znajdowało się mnóstwo rysunków od młodszych pacjentów. Louis bardzo je lubił. Dziecięce rysunki zawsze go rozczulały. Nadal trzymał w domu wszystkie dzieła Julii z jej szczenięcych lat. Razem z Harrym planowali zrobić z nich kiedyś kronikę, ale zapomnieli o tym, a teraz nie mieli już na to czasu. I Louis nie miał też siły.

Harry trzymał delikatnie jego dłoń podłączoną do kroplówki i patrzył w jego wciąż niebieskie oczy, tak samo piękne jak tamtego dnia, kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkali. Nie widzieli w sobie teraz starych ludzi dotkniętych chorobami i bólem, wciąż mieli w głowach obraz swojej wspaniałej, choć naznaczonej cierpieniem młodości.

Louis nadal pamiętał ogrodniczki i gumiaki Harry'ego, które przez tyle lat uparcie nosił i pomimo błagań Louisa o kupno normalnych butów, aż do lat pięćdziesiątych się na to nie godził. Pamiętał jego niesamowity uśmiech, rząd równych białych zębów.

Nie chciał się z tym żegnać, choć wiedział, że to jego ostatnie godziny. Rak rozprzestrzenił się już chyba wszędzie i na tym etapie nie było dla niego żadnego ratunku. Pogodził się z tym, ponieważ nie miał innego wyboru, ale perspektywa osamotnienia miłości jego życia była dla niego czymś okropnym.

Oczywiście, ich miłość ewoluowała przez te wszystkie lata. Nie byli już ślepo w sobie zakochanymi dwudziestolatkami, w pewnym momencie przestali się kochać, pewnie nawet nie wiedząc, że tamten raz był ich ostatnim. Ich uczucie zmieniło się z zauroczenia w przyjaźń, w końcu znali się na wylot i potrafili porozumiewać się bez użycia słów. Przez te wszystkie lata nauczyli się odczytywać swoje emocje i potrzeby i być może to idealne uzupełnienie sprawiło, że nie znudzili się sobą na stare lata.

Harry ścisnął jego dłoń i wyrwał go tym z przemyśleń. Louis starał się zignorować ból, gdy odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i posłał mu delikatny uśmiech.

\- Tak, kochanie? - zapytał nieco zachrypniętym głosem i słabo odwzajemnił jego uścisk.

\- Nie opuszczaj mnie – poprosił tylko Harry i otarł drżącą dłonią łzy z policzków. - Byłeś ze mną całe moje życie, nawet wtedy gdy rozstaliśmy się na chwilę. Nie wiem, czy umiem coś robić bez ciebie – dodał i spojrzał na niego z bólem, którego Louis niemal nie mógł znieść. To było o wiele gorsze od jego fizycznego cierpienia.

\- Teraz będzie tak samo – odpowiedział Louis i przymknął na chwilę oczy. - Będę z tobą, po prostu w innym miejscu. Tak jak wtedy, gdy byłem we Francji.

Zapadła między nimi cisza. Pielęgniarka weszła, by podać Louisowi więcej leków przeciwbólowych. Przyniosła też dokument, o który prosił mężczyzna, pytając go ostatni raz, czy jest tego pewien.

\- Jestem absolutnie pewien – odparł Louis i kiedy młoda dziewczyna wyszła, Harry od razu zaniósł się łzami. Louis podniósł długopis i złożył podpis pod oświadczeniem, że nie chce być reanimowany ani ratowany. - To już chyba koniec – powiedział do Harry'ego, próbując sięgnąć ręką do jego twarzy, żeby otrzeć z niej łzy. - Nie płacz, proszę. Zostań ze mną jeszcze te kilka godzin, które mi zostały. Patrz na mnie, Harry. Powspominaj ze mną.

Harry podniósł na niego wzrok. Ten widok bardzo bolał, ponieważ nie udało im się. Czuł, że złamał daną sobie i Louisowi obietnicę. Miał chronić go przed całym światem, a nie zdołał uratować go od błędu jego własnego organizmu. Z jednej strony wiedział, że to nie jego wina i nie mógłby nic zrobić, nawet gdyby chciał... lecz z drugiej miał wrażenie, że zawiódł. Z chęcią zamieniłby się z Louisem miejscami.

Zawsze pragnęli zachować młodość. Tak bardzo się kochali, tak bardzo kochali tańczyć i się wygłupiać, tak bardzo kochali się kochać. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że pozostało im tylko kilka godzin, zanim serce Louisa zatrzyma się na zawsze.

Te wszystkie lata nagle przestały wydawać się wystarczające. Wszystko zlewało się w jedno, wydawało się, że spędzili ze sobą tylko chwilę. Dekady zmieniły się w ulotny moment, wodę, która przelatywała im między palcami.

\- Pamiętasz – zaczął Louis i chrząknął, żeby przemówić wyraźniej – Pamiętasz, jak poszliśmy na naszą pierwszą imprezę w Londynie?

Fala wspomnień zalała umysł Harry'ego i przymknął oczy, powoli kiwając głową z uśmiechem. Oczywiście, że pamiętał! Jak mógłby zapomnieć o najlepszych latach swojego życia?

W tym okresie Harry przestawał zwracać uwagę na swoje kalectwo. Londyn odżył po wojnie i młodzi ludzie się bawili, na ulicach było kolorowo i głośno. Zewsząd dobiegała muzyka.

Louis miał na sobie tego dnia czerwoną koszulkę i ciemne szerokie spodnie. Ciągnął za sobą Harry'ego zatłoczonymi ulicami miasta, które nigdy nie spało. Uśmiechał się, a Harry miał wrażenie, że mógłby patrzeć tak na niego całymi dniami. Jego oczy niesamowicie błyszczały i marszczyły się w kącikach. Przez te kilka lat w ogóle się nie zmienił. Wciąż rysował Harry'ego w każdej sytuacji; kiedy smażył rano omlety, pisał listę zakupów, odkurzał meble. Louis robił zdjęcia oczami i przenosił je na papier; jego rysunki były rozrzucone po całym domu i Harry znajdował je czasem w najdziwniejszych jego zakamarkach. Tworzyły mozaikę wspomnień.

Miłość nie była dla nich czymś wzniosłym, czymś, czego doświadczali tylko od święta. Miłość znaczyła dla nich gorącą kawę z rana, życzenie Harry'emu spokojnego dnia w pracy i delikatny dotyk na biodrze, gdy jeden musiał przesunąć drugiego w ciasnym korytarzu. Miłość była codziennością i rutyną, pachniała spoconą skórą czyszczoną wieczorem pod prysznicem, smakowała jak przesłodzona herbata, a jej dotyk bardziej przypominał coś lepkiego i szorstkiego, niż idealnie gładką powierzchnię. Miłość nie była już tak wylewna, miłość mówiła „nasuń czapkę na uszy, nie obchodzi mnie to, że wyglądasz głupio" i „cholera, Louis, czy możesz uważać z tym głupim pędzlem? Ubrudziłeś mi kolejną koszulę!". Ale w myślach miłość dodawała „I kocham cię najbardziej na świecie, a gdyby ktoś inny ubrudził moją koszulę, bez wahania bym go udusił. Tobie pozwoliłbym ubrudzić wszystkie moje ubrania, ukochane zdjęcia, moje włosy i zęby, bylebyś tylko się uśmiechnął i powiedział, że pięknie wyglądam we wszystkich kolorach tęczy".

\- Harry? - Głos Louisa wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

\- Pamiętam – powiedział i przed jego oczami znów pojawił się Louis w czerwonej koszulce. Tym razem nie dał się ponieść innym wspomnieniom.

Tego dnia Louis pociągnął swojego męża do dyskoteki z niebieskim neonem. Harry nie pamiętał jej nazwy, ale znajdowała się na jednej z najbardziej tłocznych ulic, pomiędzy sklepem z butami a niedużą apteką. Zapłacił za wejście i po chwili znalazł się już w tłumie, choć jego oczy pozostawały ulokowane na Louisie. Wokół migały przeróżne kolory, młodzi tańczyli i wygłupiali się, jakby nie mieli żadnych zmartwień.

Louis umiejscowił się obok Harry'ego i tańczył bez żadnych zahamowań. Kręcił kółka biodrami, używał jego ręki do robienia piruetów, śmiał się w głos i robił do niego głupie miny. W tle słychać było najlepsze piosenki Elvisa Presleya, a Louis być może tańczył do rytmu, ale Harry nie był tego całkowicie pewien. Dawno zapomniał o jakiejkolwiek muzyce.

Uśmiechał się nieśmiało, gdy też starał się poruszać obok niego. Oczywiście, ze względu na swoją nogę (a raczej jej brak) nigdy nie mógłby dorównać mu w tańcu. To jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że Harry poczuł się jak król świata, gdy drugi chłopak wspiął się na palce i wyszeptał mu na ucho, że jest niesamowitym tancerzem.

Tańczyli jeszcze do kilku piosenek, aż Louis stał się zmęczony i podszedł do baru, zamawiając jakieś dwa drinki. Wcisnął jednego Harry'emu do ręki i po chwili znów znajdowali się na parkiecie, trochę bardziej rozluźnieni.

Kilka drinków, dziesiątki piosenek i sto uśmiechów później wracali do domu. Harry uwiesił się na ramieniu Louisa i chichotał cicho, co chwila całując jego policzek i szepcząc mu na ucho głupie (i może czasami sprośne) rzeczy. Ignorowali spojrzenia rzucane im przez ludzi na ulicy, byli tylko oni i ich radość, która wypełniała ich od stóp do głów.

\- To jedno z moich najmilszych wspomnień – stwierdził Harry, a Louis od razu się z nim zgodził. - Dopiero wtedy naprawdę poczułem smak wolności. Potem mnie narysowałeś.

Louis uśmiechnął się i westchnął cicho, przywołując w myślach tamten rysunek. Harry, jego długie ciało rozłożone na całej kanapie, ubrany tylko w bokserki i śmiejący się tak bardzo, że z jego oczu płynęły łzy. Louis powiedział mu wtedy jakiś głupi żart, a Harry był tak pijany, że przez kilka kolejnych minut nie mógł się opanować.

Ich ukochane wspomnienia przerwał jednak grymas bólu na twarzy Louisa. Harry od razu nachylił się i sprawdził kroplówkę z lekarstwem, które jednak najwyraźniej przestało działać.

\- Co cię boli? - zapytał i zmarszczył swoje siwe brwi.

Louis tylko pokręcił głową i zacisnął usta, starając się nie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Co go bolało? Wszystko. W jego wieku bolało go już absolutnie wszystko, czasem nawet nie ze względu na chorobę. Jego ciało było już po prostu zużyte. Miał świadomość, że nawet gdyby nie rak, niedługo musiałby odejść. I tak spędził na tym świecie już dużo czasu.

Louis nie bał się umierania. Nie bał się bólu, bo doświadczył już jego każdego rodzaju. Bolało go odejście jego rodziców i sióstr, bolało go poczucie winy po zbrodni, jaką popełnili w Paryżu, bolały go krzywdy z dawnych lat i dręczył go też ból fizyczny, któremu być może przestał się już opierać. Nie widział w tym żadnego sensu. Nie bał się rozłąki z Harrym, ponieważ wierzył w to, że spotka go w innym świecie.

Być może raj istniał. Louis miał nadzieję, że jeśli tak było, to raj był im przeznaczony. Mogło się to wydawać zuchwałe z jego strony, biorąc pod uwagę te wszystkie rzeczy, których się dopuścili – zdrada, oszustwa, zabójstwo. Chciał jednak wierzyć, że miłość była silniejsza od zakorzenionego w nich zła.

Może mieli się odrodzić w tym samym świecie, ale innej formie. Może kolejne życie spędziliby jako ptaki, szybowaliby w przestworzach i pozostali biernymi obserwatorami życia. Może ich dusze powędrowałyby w ciała mrówek, ciężką pracą mogliby odpokutować swoje grzechy, zaczęliby doceniać każdy najmniejszy detal przyrody.

Możliwe, że po śmierci nie było nic, a wtedy Louis tym bardziej nie miał się czego bać, bo przeżył już w życiu _nic,_ tego dnia, gdy Harry powiedział mu, że nie chce widzieć go nigdy więcej. Czuł się jak _nic,_ jego ciało było _niczym,_ świat wokół niego zwyczajnie przestał istnieć. Znał nicość. Byłoby to dla niego raczej spotkanie z dawną znajomą.

Louisa ogarnęło dziwne uczucie spokoju. Twarz Harry'ego nieco się rozmyła, a ból zaczynał odchodzić. Słyszał podniesiony głos, ale znajdował się on jakby za ścianą. Pojawiło się więcej twarzy. Nie rozumiał o co chodzi, poczuł się jak dziecko i nie było to zbyt miłe, ale to uczucie również szybko odeszło. Harry coś krzyczał, jednak pozostałe twarze nie reagowały. Wszyscy mu się przyglądali, a Louis nie wiedział dlaczego nagle stał się tak ważnym obiektem zainteresowania.

Jego serce przestało bić o pierwszej dwanaście w nocy. Harry uronił tylko kilka łez, wpatrując się w twarz starszego mężczyzny. Nie było na niej już oznak bólu. Miał zamknięte oczy i wyglądał, jakby po prostu spał.

Harry wiedział, że będzie tęsknić za nim najbardziej na świecie. Nawet teraz, gdy spali w osobnych pokojach od kilku lat i częściej się na siebie denerwowali, kochał go. Był przyzwyczajony do jego obecności. Louis ukształtował jego charakter i był z nim całe życie, w każdej chwili. Harry nie wyobrażał sobie świata bez niego.

Dziewięć dni później, o godzinie piątej po południu, serce Harry'ego również się zatrzymało, podczas popołudniowej drzemki. Kładąc się do łóżka z gorącym kubkiem herbaty nie miał pojęcia, że nigdy nie będzie dane mu jej wypić. Nie czuł umierania. Przez te wszystkie lata zdążył się pogodzić ze sobą i wybaczyć sobie błędy przeszłości. Był tylko człowiekiem, miał prawo je popełniać. Może nigdy nie był przeznaczony Louisowi? Może ich związek był błędem, może zbrodnia, którą razem popełnili, wywołała iluzję ich miłości? Może był to strach przed ujawnieniem ich czynu? Takie myśli przychodziły mu do głowy coraz częściej podczas jego ostatnich dni, ale odpychał je, powtarzając sobie, że błędy młodości nie przekreślają całego jego życia.

Był spokojny, gdy śmierć po niego przyszła. Nie walczył, nie kłócił się. Po prostu wziął ostatni oddech i kiedy wypuścił powietrze, jego duszy i świadomości już nie było. 

*

Rok później dwa młode łabędzie spotkały się na środku jeziora. 


End file.
